Who's?
by annabell22
Summary: Something Strange happends between Marshall Lee, Gumball and Fionna causing some tension between the three and someone having to give something up.
1. Marshall Lee

***NOTE- now Fionna is 17, Marshall Lee is still 18, Prince Gumball is 23, and Cake is 28.***

"Fi, wake up," said Cake. Fionna yawned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock.

"Cake, its 11:30!" she said, going to get back into bed.

"Yeah, I wasn't too thrilled either, but YOU have a visitor," said Cake. Fionna got up and went to her closet. She grabbed her clothes and put them on.

"Who is it, Cake?" asked Fionna. Cake sighed and turned around.

"Who else would it be at this time?" asked Cake, Fionna still didn't get her clue, and Cake sighed, "It's Marshall, silly." Fionna smiled and ran downstairs waiting to see her best friend.

"Marshall!" Fionna jumped off of the last five steps and hugged Marshall Lee.

"Hey, blue," said Marshall Lee, Fionna started blushing, "or red."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you; after all, it is a very special day is it not? Well," Marshall Lee looks at his watch, "It will be in 30 minutes anyways."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your birthday dummy!" He went out of the room and came back with a blue birthday cake, "Its chocolate your favorite." Fionna started blushing and took her finger and took some frosting. Marshall Lee brought the cake back, "Not now, blue, you have to wait until midnight!" Fionna sighed and sat down on the couch with Marshall Lee.

"If you were going to give me the cake, you should have waited until my birthday, Marshy. It's driving me mad!" Marshall Lee smiled.

"Aw well." Fionna sighed and looked down at the cake, "How old are you going to be again?"

"18, come on, you know that!" Fionna started laughing, "And why are you so happy about this birthday? You have never been so excited about any of my other birthdays…" Marshall Lee started blushing and Fionna kept on nudging him for an answer.

"Well, 18, it's… it's… well… I'm 18 you know, and 18 is the sign of adult hood…" he started blushing again, "Not that ever looked down on you like a child!" Fionna giggled and playfully nudged him in the arm.

"Want to celebrate my EARLY birthday?" Fionna really wanted that stupid Cake.

Marshall Lee shook his head, "No."

"Why not!" Fionna just really wanted that cake. Marshall Lee sighed.

"Just wait a few more minutes," said Marshall Lee. Fionna was really anxious. Finally after a long time of waiting, they heard the great clock dinging in the kitchen. Marshall Lee took a hold of Fionna by her arms, "Happy Birthday." He pulled Fionna up and kissed her. When he finally pulled away Fionna's face was redder than ever.

"Can we have that cake now?" Fionna asked, not sure what to say. Marshall Lee smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Whatever you want, blue." Finally Marshall Lee cut Fionna's cake and gave her a slice.

"This is amazing," she said shoving food into her mouth.

"Yeah, you are," whispered Marshall Lee. Fionna half way heard him and started blushing, "It tastes amazing!" he said hastily. Fionna giggled and took another bite of cake. When Fionna finished Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna and brought her on top of the tree house. They sat down and looked at the stars. Fionna yawned and lied down.

"Wow, the sky looks amazing," said Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded and lied down next to Fionna. Fionna stared at Marshall Lee in silence, finally she found something to say, "What happens if we fall asleep up here? Won't the sun destroy you?" Marshall Lee shrugged and moved closer to Fionna.

"Eh, I'll take my chances." Fionna blushed and it went silent again.

"Are… are we going to do this?" she asked. Marshall Lee went in closer.

"If you want to," he said.

Fionna gulped and nodded yes, "Okay." Marshall Lee slowly started to take off his shirt and Fionna's as well. And…

((I am not going to go in to this, and if you are not mature enough to know what it is they are doing ask someone else because I am not going to talk about it!))

Cake woke up to the sound of it and stretched up and hit her head on the ceiling, which gave Marshall Lee and Fionna quite a shock, "Aw, shit, we better hurry, Cake is going to be coming up here any second!" Marshall Lee quickly moved to put his clothes on as Fionna searched for hers. She was able to find her skirt, under pants, and hat, but she couldn't find her bra and shirt, "GAMMIT! MARSHALL LEE HELP ME!" she whispered as softly as she could. They were able to find her shirt, but no sign of her bra anywhere.

"Just put your shirt on, we'll worry about that later!" he said, buttoning his shirt. Fionna finally just put on her shirt and just in time too. Cake was up there in a frenzy.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" shouted Cake. Fionna went up to Cake and took her off.

"Cake, back off," said Fionna, both Fionna's and Marshall Lee's faces were super red. Cake studied Marshall Lee and went up to him.

"I'm watching you!" Cake started to go back into the tree house, but her eye was stretched so that she could see them.

"Cake, go!" shouted Fionna. Cake finally stretched her eye back. Fionna and Marshall Lee didn't move until they were certain Cake was sleeping.

"What was close," whispered Marshall Lee.

"Too close if you ask me, now help me find it," said Fionna. As quiet as they could they looked around, but had no luck finding it, "Where did you-

"Looking for this?" asked Cake. Marshall Lee and Fionna started blushing again and Cake winked and tossed Fionna her bra.

"I get it, Cake," said Fionna putting her hand on Cake's shoulders.

"A little warning next time please?" Marshall Lee said sarcastically. Cake folded her arms and went back down into the tree house, "Geesh, what was that for?"

Fionna nudged Marshall Lee, trying to put her bra back on, "Come on, Marshy, you know she means well." Marshall Lee shrugged, and saw storm clouds forming. A knife came down between the two of them, "Crud, knife storm. Come on, we need to get inside!" Marshall Lee picked up Fionna and floated down to the front door and went in the tree house.

"Looks like I'm stuck here," said Marshall Lee looking out the window.

"Only for a short time, knife storms don't usually last long," said Fionna.

"GMO, where are you?" called Marshall Lee. GMO came out of her little corner.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can we please play some video games?" asked Marshall Lee. GMO nodded and put on some sort of racing game. They played that until they got hungry again, Marshall Lee had some strawberries, but Fionna wanted some more of that cake. Fionna sat on the couch with Marshall Lee's arm around her. They both fell asleep in that position.

When they woke up Cake was making coffee and it was about 6:00, "Morning, Fi," said Cake. Fionna yawned and got some coffee. Cake stared at Marshall Lee and folded her arms.

"How do you want your coffee, Marshall Lee?" asked Fionna.

Marshall Lee shrugged, "Eh, black I guess." Fionna pored some into a small mug and handed it to Marshall Lee. The knife storm was over, and it looked like Cake wanted Marshall Lee out. Cake sat next to Marshall Lee.

"Listen," whispered Cake, "I know, I know what you did last night. And I warn you, if you-

"Cake, stop it! I'm not a child anymore," shouted Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled a bit and Cake was furious.

"Yeah, get the fluff off you stupid cat!" shouted Marshall Lee. Fionna looked furious now too.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL CAKE THAT! NO ONE CALLS CAKE THAT BUT THE ICE QUEEN! And now that I think about it, I should go kill her for doing that too…" said Fionna.

"Whoa," said Marshall Lee, "Where did that explosion come from?" Suddenly Ashley (Marshall Lee's x) came in bursting through the door.

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted Ashley.

"WAS ALL OF THIS TO MAKE HER JELOUS?" shouted Fionna.

"No-

"WHO THE FLUFF IS THAT, MARSHALL?" shouted Ashley.

"YEAH, WHO IS THAT!" shouted Fionna.

"MARSHALL!" shouted Cake.

"Listen no-

"WAS IT, MARSHALL LEE! WAS IT!" shouted Fionna. It was madness.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT HER HOUSE!" shouted Ashley.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Marshall Lee, suddenly everyone stopped screaming, "Fionna, I expected more from you. You have known me for over six years! Would I ever lie to you for something like this?" Fionna was silent and Marshall Lee shook his head, "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did. You do see me as everyone else sees me," Fionna still didn't do anything, and then Marshall Lee turned to Ashley and pushed her on to the ground and kicked her in the guts, "GET THE FLUFF OUT OF MY LIFE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE OT SAY IT'S OVER? QUIT TRYING TO ERASE MY MEMORY!"

Marshall Lee grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled up his hood, protecting him from the sunlight, he stormed out the door, upset and disappointed, he has wanted to be with Fionna the moment he met her. Only if she wasn't going to trust him the way he trusted her, he wasn't going to be untrusted.

Fionna stared out the door as a tear fell from her eye, "You okay, Fi?" asked Cake putting her hand on Fionna's shoulder. Fionna sniffed and whipped the tear from her eye.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about Ashley?" Fionna asked trying to appear okay and stand strong.

"Well maybe-

Fionna started bawling and ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. Cake ran upstairs to go comfort her, but Fionna wanted nothing to do with her. Fionna's phone started ringing, she checked the caller ID before answering it she wanted to make sure it wasn't Marshall Lee calling.

"Hey, Fionna," it was Gumball.

Fionna sniffed, "Hey." She tried to keep strong when talking to Gumball.

"What's wrong? It's your birthday, why so glum?"

"It's nothing… nothing… so what do you want?"

Gumball was silent to a while, trying to piece together a puzzle that was missing the main puzzle pieces, "Well, I am throwing a party for your birthday. The whole Candy Kingdom will be there."

"Like every year," said Fionna. Gumball gave a small laugh.

"You can come whenever you are ready."

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as possible," she said hanging up the phone.

"Come on Cake, we're going to a party," said Fionna grabbing her white sweat shirt.

"Oh, where?"

"Candy Kingdom," said Fionna. They ran out the door headed to the Candy Kingdom.


	2. Partay with Candy Kingdom

Chapter 2

When they got into the Candy Castle all of the Candy People jumped out and yelled, "Happy Birthday Fionna!" Fionna smiled and Gumball went up to her with a large birthday cake. It was blue and chocolate; a tear started forming in Fionna's eye the cake reminded her of the cake Marshall Lee brought her. She stood strong and whipped it away.

"Happy Birthday, Fionna," said Gumball, "Come, let us go into the dining hall!" he said. The candy people fallowed Gumball and Fionna to the Dining Hall where there was a large table with balloons and plates for everyone. Fionna sat down between Cake and Gumball.

"Thanks, Gumball," said Fionna. Gumball smiled.

"You're welcome," he said. Peppermint Maid passed out the cake to everyone. Fionna's had a candle on it. Everyone started singing, and Fionna started smiling.

"MAKE YOUR WISH!" shouted a candy person. Fionna closed her eyes and thought about it. Finally she opened her eyes and blew out the candle. Every one shouted and started eating.

"What was your wish, Fionna?" asked Gumball.

Fionna gave a crooked smile, "I cannot tell, or else it will not come true."

Gumball nudged her in the shoulder, "Come on, you know I don't believe in that crap." Fionna shrugged and took a bite of the cake. She was done within a minute. Peppermint Maid gave her another piece and she tried eating slowly, but she couldn't help herself.

"Like it?" chuckled Gumball. Fionna nodded, "I made it myself."

"Well it is really good," said Cake.

"Yeah, Gumball, you got to teach me how to bake a cake like this!" said Fionna, finishing her seconds. Gumball gave a small smile.

"Sure, we could do that later, does noon sound good?" asked Gumball. Fionna nodded and Cake winked at her, as if to say, "You go, girl!" Fionna started blushing and got up and went into the kitchen. There was over 100 plates there. She wanted to get away from everyone, so she started doing the dishes. After about an hour she was only half way done. She didn't mind, she wasn't keeping track of the time and didn't want to, she wanted to be alone. She just stood there washing the plates in silence, thinking about earlier.

Cake walked in, "There you are, we have been looking everywhere for you!"

"What's going on? Are we under attack!" Fionna immediately turned to adventuress mode.

"What! No… just, you left and you have been gone for about an hour so…"

"Oh, it was really an hour?" asked Fionna.

"Yeah, it is like 8 a.m. or something."

"Wow, that's nuts," she said, she turned to the clock, it was 8:14, "I really spent an hour on these?" she thought to herself.

"Trying to get away, and think about earlier?" Fionna nodded and Cake walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Fi. He's gone, you never have to see him again."

"NO!" shouted Fionna, accidently breaking a plate, "I want to see him again! I do! But he just made me angry! Like you do sometimes… I do love Marshall Lee, but Gumball…" she sighed, very confused.

"Well, why didn't you say that to him?" asked Cake.

"I don't know," said Fionna leaving the room going to the Dining Hall.

"Is it that you like Gumball more?" That caught Prince Gumball's attention. He was in the other room, talking with Peppermint Maid when he heard them talking. He went against the wall trying to hear what they were saying.

"Well… I… I DON'T KNOW!" said Fionna. Gumball's heart started to slowly break, "Maybe." Then it started rising again.

"The great love triangle!" Cake started to laugh. Fionna nudged Cake and she stopped, "Okay, but really?"

"I don't know! Ever since I was 13, they have been pushing me, and pushing me!" she said. Gumball sighed, he knew she was right. They have been fighting over her for five whole years, "But, it's not all bad… I mean, it's kind of sweet."

"About time you caught on," said Cake, crooked smile on her face.

"I've always known," said Fionna, "Marshall Lee has always been tempting me, but not by saying a thing. Gumball, he says things. He says things in the sweetest way possible…" Gumball started blushing and kept on listening, "I… I don't know…"

"Well, Gumball isn't a turd," said Cake, Gumball couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Yes, Marshall Lee has his moments, we all do," said Fionna.

"Gumball will treat you like royalty," said Cake.

"And you don't think Marshall Lee won't?" asked Fionna.

Cake shrugged, "Well, yeah, but…"

"You're just afraid of Marshall Lee, and you hate vampires. It's not your choice, thank you," said Fionna. Cake smiled and pushed Fionna into the room Gumball was in. He pretended to be doing wall samples, trying to be casual.

"Why hello, Fionna, where have you been?" asked Gumball.

"In the kitchen," said Fionna.

"What were you doing in there for an hour?" he asked.

"The dishes I guess," said Fionna.

"You should've let the candy people do that, Fionna. It is your birthday, you shouldn't have to do anything like that," said Gumball.

Fionna shrugged, "Just needed to be alone, I guess."

"Oh, I forgot about your present," he said. They went into Gumball's room where he had a box wrapped in baby blue with a dark blue ribbon on it, he handed it to Fionna, "Happy Birthday." Fionna opened the box to find a small crystal, attached to a chain.

"Wha… I don't…" Fionna stood there staring at it.

"Its voice activated, say Fionna," said Gumball. Fionna stared at Gumball for a second , and then said her name. The small crystal turned into a sword, "Don't wory, this is not a trick from the Ice Queen." Fionna gave a small laugh.

"What if I want it back to being small?" asked Fionna.

"Say your name again," said Gumball. Fionna did as she was told, and it went back to the small chain.

"What is the chain for?" asked Fionna. Gumball took the small round chain and put it around Fionna's wrist.

"It's a bracelet," said Gumball. Fionna started blushing and then thanked her best friend.

"Oh, Fi, here," Cake gave Fionna something from behind her back. It was a large flat box wrapped in orange paper. She opened it and found a large book. On the cover there was a picture of Fionna, Marshall Lee, Gumball, Cake, GMO and Mochro. They were all getting along. Fionna remembered when that picture was taken.

*FLASHBACK*

"There's one last one," said Gumball shaking the box from under the tree. Marshall Lee snatched the box from Gumball.

"It's obviously mine," said Marshall Lee. Cake took the box from Marshall Lee.

"No, you guys are both wrong, its…" she read the tag, "Its GMO's." GMO squealed with happiness and opened it.

"A NEW CAMERA!" said GMO. She put it on and spun around the room.

"Let's take a picture!" said Fionna. Everyone agreed. GMO stretched her chord and set up the camera so everyone would be in the picture.

"Say Christmas," said GMO.

"Christmas!" everyone shouted.

Then the flash back went to a picture falling into blackness, and stopping, and zooming up on the picture of the friends.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

She opened the book to find a bunch of pictures of her and Cake when they were just kids. She turned some pages and saw her 13 year old self. She found a pic of the first time she met Marshall Lee. There was another picture of her and Gumball baking those thingies for the ball. She laughed at the next one, it was her kicking Ice Queen in the face. There was another picture of her defeating the Litch.

She flipped some more pages, she found every 7 pages she got older. At the end of the book there was a note:

Dear Fi,

I think that it is about time that you carry on the scrapbook. I have done it ever since I met you, but now it is your turn. Handle it well.

Love, Cake.

"Aw, Cake, I love it! You have been doing this ever since we met?" she asked flipping the pages. Cake nodded and gave Fionna a hug.

"I was debating earlier if I should rip out Marshall Lee, but… I led that up to you," said Cake. Fionna smiled and hugged Cake.

"I love it," she said. Gumball was looking down her shoulder, looking at how much Fionna had grown since he met her.

"Wow, Cake, this is incredible!" said Gumball. Cake blushed as they kept on looking at the scrapbook.

"I try my best," said Cake. Fionna smiled and hugged Cake.

"Um, Gumball, can I keep the scrapbook in your room for now?" asked Fionna. Gumball agreed and they put it on top of his dresser.

"Come on, Fionna! We have much to do! We have lots of plans for your Birthday!" said Prince Gumball. Fionna smiled as she was dragged off into the middle of the Candy Kingdom. There was stuff set up everywhere.

"All of this for me?" asked Fionna. Gumball nodded and dragged her on a day full of fun. There was a three legged race, which Fionna and Cake won. A pie eating contest, which Cake won because of her stretching powers, a game of kick ball, and even a Bake off, Gumball and Fionna made the best cake. It was a red velvet cake. Finally after a long day Fionna and Gumball ran upstairs and lied down on his bed laughing.

"Thanks," said Fionna looking up at the ceiling.

"For what?" asked Gumball.

"This was one of the best days of my life," said Fionna. Gumball started blushing.

"You're welcome." Fionna yawned and stretched out.

"Dang I'm tired though, I was up at 11:30 last night," said Fionna. Gumball turned over onto his right side looking at Fionna.

"What for?"

"Marshall Lee, he brought me a cake," she said.

"Why were you upset this morning?" asked Gumball.

"It was nothing, really," said Fionna.

"Was it Marshall Lee, because if it was I'll-

"No! It was nothing!" said Fionna. Gumball sighed and it became quiet, Fionna turned to her left and stared at Gumball, "Can I sleep here for the night, Gumball? I am freaking tired, and I am so comfortable here, please?"

Gumball gave a small laugh, "Sure, whatever you want." Fionna slowly started to drift away, and her mind went with her. The whole world of Aaa could have blown up and she wouldn't have noticed. It was like her mind, and all of her senses were turned off .


	3. What the?

Chapter 3

Fionna woke up in Gumball's bed unclothed, his arms around her neck, "Oh God," she thought. She lifted up the blanket which covered them both to see Gumball unclothed too.

"Oh, God," she said. She looked around, she had always pictured this in her head, and none of those pictures were like this. Gumball woke up and yawned.

"Good morning, Fionna," said Gumball. Fionna stared at Gumball and then back around the room, "Something wrong?" Fionna shook her head and sat up, making sure that she was covered by the blankets, "Sleep well?"

Fionna nodded and got up, feeling a bit silly and embarrassed. She looked around the room to find her clothes in the corner of the room, all of them. She went up to them and put them on. Gumball just closed his eyes and went back down to sleep.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING!" Fionna thought to herself, she wanted to go up against the wall and slam her head against it and repeatedly yell, "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID…" When she had her clothes on she went down stairs to look for a brush. She ran into Peppermint Maid while she was carrying some pancakes.

"Why, hello, Fionna, fancy meeting you here. Is Miss Cake here as well? Do you two require the Prince's assistance with something?" she asked.

"Um…." Fionna thought about her answer, "I don't know where Cake is at the moment, but I would like to find a brush please." Peppermint Maid nodded and put the pancakes down on the table.

"Fallow me," she said. She led her into a large bathroom, there was a large selection of brushes set out, "Here you are, Miss Fionna, just clean up when you are done."

"Thank you," said Fionna, Peppermint Maid walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Fionna took a pink brush (pink being the only color available) and started brushing her long golden hair. When she was one she shoved most of it into her bunny hat and put the brush back. She grabbed her phone out of her backpack and called Cake.

"Fionna, is that you?" asked Cake.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Candy Kingdom."

"Still?"

"Yeah, um… something… popped up…"

"What?"

"It's nothing really…" Fionna wished she never said that, she knew Cake wasn't going to just let it go.

"What happened?"

"Well, I… well… I don't know how to put this, look… just meet me here."

"Fionna, what happened?" Cake asked. Fionna hung up; she just wanted to slam her head against the wall again.

"Why on EARTH did I tell her that!" Fionna thought. She went back into Gumball's room and got the scrapbook that Cake had given her for her birthday, "I should take a picture of myself, and give it the caption, 'My biggest mistake.'" Fionna gave a small quiet laugh at her own joke.

She opened the scrapbook and smiled. Memories started pouring back into her brain. Gumball got up for the second time and looked over Fionna's shoulder. She turned the page to when Gumball was making that zombie making serum.

"I remember that," said Gumball, "Probably the worst experiment ever to go wrong."

"Yeah, and it caused that plague." Gumball gave a small laugh as Fionna turned the page. "Stupid, Ice Queen," said Fionna. It was a picture of Hotdog Prince captured by the Ice Queen.

"I cannot tell you how many times you have saved me from her," said Gumball.

Fionna gave a crooked smile, "Well over 100 times at the very least."

"Sorry about that."

"Gave me an excuse to see you didn't it?" asked Fionna. Gumball smiled, they went through all of the pictures, making comments and taking the time to remember each one. Then, it suddenly struck Fionna that Cake would be arriving at the Candy Kingdom at any moment, "Holy cow, Pg, you need to get dressed, NOW!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Cake, Cake is going to be here any second!"

"Why?"

"I called her alright? I figured she was worried sick, you know?" Gumball nodded and went into his bathroom that had a door from his room. Fionna ran down the stairs. Trying to appear as if nothing had happened that night, not that she could remember anyways. She heard the castle doors open and she got up and went to go meet her.

"FIONNA!" shouted Cake, "What on earth is going on?"

"Well, I… I don't know where to begin…"

"Well, please, do your best!" said Cake in a parent like tone. Fionna explained everything from what she could remember. Cake stared at her, in disbelief, "You…"

"Shh!" said Fionna putting a finger to Cake's mouth, "Please, don't say a word, if you tell anyone-

"No worries, Fi," said Cake, winking at Fionna, "Come on, why don't you go home?" Fionna nodded, but went back up to Gumball's room to get her scrapbook. She saw him on his bed, reading.

"I heard Cake coming in, everything….. Okay?" Fionna nodded.

"I am just leaving, I would like to stay longer, but you know Cake," said Fionna. Gumball nodded and gave her the book.

"Open it," he said. Fionna curiously looked at Gumball and opened the book; she skimmed through it until she met a new page, titled, 'Happy Birthday,' "From your party," said Gumball. There was a picture of her and Gumball baking that prizewinning cake, and the ribbon, a picture of Cake winning the pie eating contest, and even a picture of Fionna and Cake at the three legged race.

Fionna started blushing, "There is no way I am EVER going to forget yesterday, believe me." Gumball smiled, but only knowing half of the reason. Fionna, scrapbook in her hands, slid down the railing of the stairs that lead to the great hall where Cake was waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" asked Cake. Fionna nodded as they headed out the doors. When they got back to the Tree house Fionna sat on the couch, and Cake sat down with her.

"Well, um… Fionna, I have something to confess too, Marshall Lee stopped by last night," said Cake.

"What for?" asked Fionna.

"You of course," she said.

"Me, what did he want?"

"I guess to apologize."

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!"

"That you wouldn't…. talk… to… him," she said. Fionna got up and just felt like hitting Cake at that moment, but she was able to hold back.

"WHY!"

"Pft, I don't know!"

"You don't think is more like it!" Fionna opened the door and sighed, she was going to have to run all the way to a Cave, to see someone she was totally pissed at, and apologize.

"Where are you going?" asked Cake.

"Where do you think! I am going to Marshall Lee's and I am going to apologize, and you are staying here!" Fionna ran and shut the door behind her. She ran as fast as she could to Marshall Lee's house. When she finally reached his house he stood outside the door for a long period of time, trying to figure out what to say… She practiced it in her head a few times…

"Look, I slept with Pg," she shook her head, "Nah, that will just make him even angrier… Look, I'm sorry about the other day… I-

The door opened, "What are you doing here?" hissed Marshall Lee.

"I am here to apologize," said Fionna. The door opened wider and Marshall Lee welcomed Fionna in.

"Start," he said folding his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day… I… I don't know what I was thinking, Cake was the reason you weren't able to talk to me last night too… but she was just being Cake, protective," said Fionna. Marshall Lee gave a small smile and went into his kitchen.

"I never said you could finish!" said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled and thought for a moment…

"All I am missing is "I'm sorry," right?" she thought to herself.

"And?"

"And… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have flipped out on you… I was just…" Fionna sighed, "I don't know… And I wanted to answer you, about lying, but… I… I didn't know what to say…" She started crying and Marshall Lee had a bowl of strawberries in his hand. He put his hand around her shoulder, and smiled.

"Don't cry," said Marshall Lee, "Come on, you are the great Adventuress, you don't cry remember?" Fionna managed a small smile. He whipped some of the tears off of her face, "Apology excepted." They sat down on the couch together as Marshall Lee sucked the red out of some strawberries and Fionna ate them colorless. Just as they got the movie "Heat Signature" started Cake burst through the door.

"FIONNA!" she shouted. Marshall Lee stood up to Cake and hissed, "Marshall," she growled. Marshall Lee tried to push Cake out, but Fionna wouldn't allow it.

"CAKE, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE TREE HOUSE!" shouted Fionna. Cake hissed at Marshall Lee and grew Fionna's height and took her by her shoulders.

"I KNOW!" shouted Cake, "I know, but… I care about you, and I don't want him to break your heart again!" Marshall Lee hissed at Cake who only hissed back.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" hissed Marshall Lee. Cake ran over to Marshall Lee pushing him down to the ground.

"TOO LATE FOR THAT!" shouted Cake.

"What is she talking about?" asked Marshall Lee, turning towards Fionna. Fionna started blushing.

"TELL HIM, FI! TELL HIM OR I WILL!" she hissed.

"Tell me what?" asked Marshall Lee, still on the ground.

Fionna was sweating, "If Cake tells him it will be over, but would it matter if I told him myself?" she thought to herself.

"SAY IT OR I WILL!" shouted Cake.

"I SLEPT WITH PG!" shouted Fionna, but she immediately covered her mouth, "What the fudge! I can't do anything right today!" she thought to herself.

Marshall Lee's jaw dropped, "Not that!" whispered Cake.

"YOU WHAT!" Marshall Lee was furious.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" said Fionna, tugging at her hair, "NO! I… I…" Fionna was desperate for any help that Cake would be able to provide her.

"HIM, HIM! AFTER WHAT WE DID! OR WAS THIS BEFORE!" he demanded.

"Well-

"ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION!" he shouted.

"AFTER!" shouted Fionna. Marshall Lee's heart sank; he knew Fionna was mad at him, but mad enough to sleep with that asshole?

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" hissed Marshall Lee.

"But, Marshall Lee, listen, I can explain!" shouted Fionna.

"PLEASE, I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO KNOW ANY MORE, FIONNA!" hissed Marshall Lee.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I CAN REALLY! I MEAN, I FELT LIKE I WAS DYING! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS DOING! HELL, AAA COULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN OVER AND I WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN!" shouted Fionna.

"SO YOU WERE IN HIS BED UNDER YOUR OWN SELF CONTROLL!" he shouted, have pissed, half concerned.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted, "I don't know…" Marshall Lee floated up to Fionna and tilted his head, looking at her, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Marshall Lee shook his head, "Nothing… just… thinking about something."

"Are we cool?" asked Fionna.

"Yeah, yeah, we're cool," said Marshall Lee, almost as if he wasn't paying attention to anything but his own thoughts, like he didn't mean what he was saying. It suddenly looked as though all expression had left his face he was so deep into thought.

"Look, I didn't do it willingly," said Fionna, "If I would have been-

Marshall Lee interrupted her, "I said we're cool. Nothing you can say at the moment will change that." He still looked zoned out, but his eyes were in Fionna's direction.

"Yo, Marshall Lee, are you feeling okay?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded.

"Um… Yeah… Fine… Look, sorry about yelling at you, it's not you I am mad at right now," he said.

"He's apologizing now? I'm not complaining, but… wasn't it me who started it? And why is he apologizing anyways? This is NOT like him," Fionna thought.

"Marshall Lee, are you sure?" asked Cake. Marshall Lee nodded, and started walking into his room.

"Help your self to the strawberries, Fionna," said Marshall Lee as he shut the door.

"What's his problem?" asked Cake.

Fionna shrugged, "I have no idea."


	4. On edge

Chapter 4

Fionna and Cake heard Marshall Lee hitting something. It went on for about half an hour, and Finally it stopped, "What's he doing?" asked Fionna.

Cake shrugged, they started to hear Marshall Lee yelling something, almost like he was yelling at someone, but there was no way that they could be sure. He was very unclear, Fionna wondered if whoever he was talking to even under stood him. Fionna went up to Marshall Lee's room and knocked on the door.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Got to go, I will deal with you later," hissed Marshall Lee.

"Probably talking on the phone," she said to herself. Marshall Lee opened the door and pocked his head out.

"Everything's spectacular," he said.

"Is something wrong? Something I could help you with?" asked Fionna.

"No, nothing you need to be concerned about," he said. Fionna stood there confused as Marshall Lee closed the door.

"Is it about me?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee quickly opened his door again and looked Fionna in the eyes.

"No," he said, "It's nothing you need to worry about okay?"

"This is about Gumball, isn't it?" Marshall Lee's face went blank, "Isn't it?"

"Well-

"it is, isn't it?" she asked. Marshall Lee sighed.

"You don't need to worry about it, trust me, yes; this is between me and Gumball. I need his help with something, I need his knowledge on history and junk," he said.

"What do you need him for? Maybe I could help," said Fionna, but Marshall Lee just shook his head.

"Maybe later," said Marshall Lee, "But for now I only require Gumball, he said to hurry up with this because he was busy... so if you don't mind-

"Oh, okay, I understand," said Fionna. Fionna started walking to the couch and Marshall Lee watched her, and sighed.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Fionna didn't hear him, and sat on the couch and started eating some strawberries. Marshall Lee looked at Fionna for a few more precious seconds, but then closed the door.

"SHOULD I tell her?" he thought to himself, "She should know right?" Marshall Lee shook his head, "Not until we know for sure." He picked up his phone and called Gumball.

"Yes?" asked Gumball.

"We're good," said Marshall Lee.

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so, I didn't tell her."

"Good, not now… Not until we are certain for ourselves."

Fionna sat on the couch with Cake, "Do you want to go home?" asked Cake. Fionna shook her head and just stared at the ground.

"He doesn't fool me," she quietly said to herself, "Something's up, and it must have to do with me…" Cake stared at Fionna, concerned for her. Only imagining what she could be going through. Cake has never had an experience close enough to compare with this, so she wouldn't be able to help. After about half an hour Marshall Lee came out of his room and sat between Fionna and Cake.

Fionna smiled as Marshall Lee was still staring, "What are you looking at!" Marshall Lee went to go say something, and then stopped himself.

"You can't say anything, dummy! You promised Bubba," he looked down and then back up at Fionna, "Besides, how I am I going to tell her without it coming out strange? No, I must!" he sat there fighting amongst himself in silence, finally he decided not to, after all, he did promise.

"Nothing," said Marshall Lee. Fionna shrugged, "Would you guys like to watch heat signature?" Fionna nodded and Marshall Lee got up to get the movie. He started mumbling things to himself, but they weren't understandable.

He came back with the movie and put it on his TV. He grabbed the strawberry bowl and went back between Fionna and Cake, Marshall Lee still sucking the red out of the strawberries and letting Fionna eating them colorless.

"Marshall, what does red taste like?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee seemed to be surprised at that she asked that question, for his eyes widened.

"Well, it tastes like… well… It tastes like cherries mixed with strawberries I guess… with some blood thrown in… I have never really thought about it," he said. Fionna looked at the colorless strawberry in her hand, and looked at the red ones.

"Is there a way that I could be able to try it?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee's eye size seemed to double.

"Not a good sign," he thought to himself. He thought about it and nodded, "Yes, I believe there is," he said. He left the room and came back with a glass filled with red, "Drink up." Fionna smiled and took a sip. She made a face, nor good or bad. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"How is it, Fi?" asked Cake. Fionna sat there thinking.

"Not bad…" she said. Marshall Lee gave a small, fake, crooked smile. She took another sip and made the same face.

"You don't have to drink it you know, I could finish it up for you," said Marshall Lee, Fionna shook her head.

"I never said I didn't like it," she said. She took another sip with a crooked smile, "Just takes some getting used to." Marshall Lee seemed surprised, while Fionna started gulping down the glass. Cake smiled and Fionna asked for more. Marshall Lee refilled her glass and handed it back to her.

"Maybe it's not what I think it is," Marshall Lee thought to himself, "I mean, red is pretty good…" When Heat Signature was finished Fionna and Cake had fallen asleep on Marshall Lee's couch. He smiled and went to go find a camera, He extended his arm and made sure he was in the picture to make sure he would be in it as well. He stuck out his tongue kneeled down next to the couch and made a peace sign with his free hand and took the picture. He watched it slowly come out and he opened one of Fionna's hand and put the picture in it. As he started to close Fionna's hand she started to smile.

"I love you, Fionna," he whispered.

"I love you too," Fionna replied.


	5. Ice Queen

Fionna woke up with Cake on her stomach and Marshall Lee was on the floor by the couch. She felt something strange in one of her hands. She brought it up and found a picture of them, "Marshall Lee," she thought. Her other hand was being held by Marshall Lee who was sleeping, she slowly started to let go of Marshall Lee's hand, trying not to wake him up, but she failed. He woke up and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said. She got up forgetting Cake was on her stomach and accidently woke Cake up too, "Sorry, Cake, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, Fi, I needed to get up anyways," she said. She yawned and crawled off of the couch. Marshall Lee sat up and watched Cake in the kitchen; it appeared she was making coffee.

"Cake, can you bring me a black please?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Sure," said Cake. She came back with tree coffees, one for everyone, "Made it just the way you like, Fi." Fionna thanked her and took a small sip. Marshall Lee's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered, "Yes… … no… … listen I- …. … … yes… … well, no more like 30%... … Fionna… hold on… wait a second…" he walked into his room.

"Come on Cake, we need to find out what he has been hiding," said Fionna running after him, but being careful not to be seen or heard. She pressed her ear against the door.

"Come on, Fionna, this is pervy," whispered Cake. Fionna shushed her and tried listening.

"You know it is a sign, Gumball! You know as well as I… what do you mean what am I talking about? You know perfectly well what! … … … Come on, Gumball, you know… … You just don't want to admit you aren't 'the one'" Marshall Lee mocked, "Well, be sort of glad! What plan? Awesome… so… One hour? Okay… admit it… It's NOT you!" Fionna ran and sat on the couch trying to look casual. Cake was dragged along with her.

"That got me nowhere closer to an answer…" thought Fionna. Marshall Lee came out of his room, and got his sweatshirt and grabbed Fionna's and gave it to her.

"Come on, we're going somewhere," said Marshall Lee.

"Where?" asked Fionna.

"Surprise, come on" he said opening the door for her. She put on her sweat shirt and went outside. Cake fallowed close behind. Fionna kept thinking about what she overheard Marshall Lee say, about being "the one," and why was her name in all of this?

"Probably Marshall Lee bragging to PG that he got me to say I love him…" she thought to herself, "But what sign? What sign were they talking about?" Fionna realized where they were going, the Candy Kingdom. Fionna saw Gumball with a mask on.

"A great plague has reached the Kingdom, here put these on," Gumball handed out masks to everyone, "You see, I guess it started at your party… A sick candy person was making cupcakes, when he accidentally sneezed in it-

"EWW! Gross!" shouted Fionna, "I had a sample of everything!"

"Exactly, you too, Cake. We are going to need some of your blood to test for the disease," said Gumball. They went into a small room, there was a large needle set up in a small basket on a small table next to a chair. Gumball told Fionna to sit down and to relax. He slowly put the needle into Fionna's skin and took a small sample of her blood. He did the same with Cake. When done he put their blood in the basket and put that in a cabinet.

"For you see, the candy people are complaining of molding and melting, that is usually very rare," said Gumball.

"How would that affect us? We are not made of Candy," said Cake.

"It could make you very sick, the mold would get inside your body," said Gumball. Marshall Lee went up to Gumball and whispered something; all you could hear from Gumball was, "By tomorrow."

Gumball lead them to a large room which had about 25 candy people, "Is this it?" asked Fionna.

"No, there are others, but, some of them refused to leave their homes," said Gumball. There was a scream in the Candy Kingdom. Fionna automatically ran to go check it out, and Marshall Lee ran after her.

When Fionna left the castle she saw that it was snowing, "Ice Queen," she mumbled to herself. Sure enough out of nowhere the Ice Queen came out and punched Fionna and she fell to the ground. She got back up as the Ice Queen started shooting ice blades at her. Fionna jumped up dogging each one and landed on her head. She started punching her in her face as Ice Queen was trying to figure out how to get her off.

"FIONNA, JUMP!" shouted Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee kicked Ice Queen so hard that she was flown about thirty feet. Fionna jumped off Ice Queen's head in just in time not to be included in the impact. Ice Queen got up and tried freezing Marshall Lee. He floated up, dogging them in air, causing a distraction. Fionna was able to punch Ice Queen to the ground knocking her crown off in the process.

The Ice Queen got up and kicked Fionna in the leg, causing her to wobble, but she was not about to admit defeat to the Ice Queen. Marshall Lee stormed back down and kicked Ice Queen in the face until she could barely see a thing, but even then he wanted to continue, but Fionna pulled him off. Ice Queen got up, trying to find her crown when she heard someone coming behind her. She kicked in the direction the person came from, and ended up kicking Fionna in the face. Fionna fell to the ground, and was barely able to get up. She wobbled as she walked…

"Get… get out…" Fionna was able to say. The Ice Queen stuck her tongue out at the voice and flew away once she found her crown. Marshall Lee went down to the ground.

"You did it, blue," he said. Fionna nodded and fell to the ground unconscious. Marshall Lee stopped floating and sat next to the ground next to Fionna, and started stroking her hair, "Fionna?" Fionna was only able to move her head. In worry he flew as fast as he could to the Candy Castle.

When Fionna woke up her left leg was in a cast, and she was in the Candy Kingdom's infirmary. Marshall Lee was sitting on the bed next to her when he saw her eyes start to open.

"GUYS, SHE'S WAKING UP!" he shouted. Cake rushed into the room, and hugged Fionna, who gave a small groan in pain.

"I'm sorry," said Cake, "I'm just glad you are okay. You have been out for two weeks!" Fionna looked over to Marshall Lee whom nodded. Gumball walked into the room with a crooked smile.

"Thank heavens you're alright," he said.

"Eh," said Fionna, trying to get comfortable, "I've been in worse conditions before… Believe me." Marshall Lee looked down and then back up at Fionna, "So how much longer do I have to be in this dumb cast?"

Gumball took a small clip board that was attached to Fionna's hospital bed frame, at the very most another two months at the most, it seems more like one." Fionna nodded and looked over to a small machine that had a needle going into her wrist and a tube close to her mouth lying beside her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You have been surviving on candy… you had to eat something, and we had to do something fast," said Gumball. Marshall Lee crossed his arms. Gumball went up to Fionna and took the needle out of her arm.

"Wait, so Candy comes out of this tube?" she asked. Gumball nodded and she shoved the tube in her mouth, "Turn it on, Cake!" Cake started laughing as she turned it on and Candy started pouring into Fionna's mouth. Fionna smiled and took the tube out of her mouth, "Cake, would you help me get in to the shower? I smell awful." Cake nodded and helped Fionna up the stairs. Marshall Lee jumped off of the bed and walked up to Gumball.

"How much longer before she learns what's happening?"

Gumball shrugged, "No idea, she is going to find out soon though, this cannot stay hidden forever, especially from her."

"Should we tell her?"

"No, we will let her learn on her own."

Cake started running the water for Fionna's shower and helped her in, with her eyes closed, "Thanks, Cake," said Fionna.

"You're welcome," said Cake, opening the door to leave, "Call me if you need anything." Cake sat down in one of the chairs and read a random book from Gumball's library. After about half an hour Cake heard the water turn off, "You need my help?" she asked getting up.

"No, I think I'm good thanks," said Fionna. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She put on her clothes and started brushing her hair. When she was done she put her hat on and barley made it out the door in her own. Cake helped support her down the stairs and onto a small couch. Fionna sat beside her. Gumball and Marshall Lee were sitting in two separate chairs.

"Was I really unconscious for two weeks?" asked Fionna.

"About, two weeks, you were unconscious for 17 days. We started losing hope," said Gumball.

"You should have seen your face after that fight! Your face was covered in blood and you had a black eye for about a week. Ice Queen got you good," he said.

"Not that good, I am still alive right?" she asked. Marshall Lee shook his head.

"Good enough to put you in a cast for a month and a half… and if you broke your leg-

"What did I do to it if I didn't break it?"

"Don't know… x-rays wouldn't detect anything… We just put it in a cast, I estimated about a two months recovery, but it seemed to be getting better faster than I thought… Another month tops…" said Gumball.

"It's pretty bad, Fi," said Cake. Fionna lifted up her left leg and sighed.

"Everything alright?" asked Gumball. Fionna nodded and put her leg back down.

"I bet you are pretty hungry, after all, all you have had to eat for the past two weeks is some candy," said Marshall Lee. Fionna nodded, Marshall Lee went into the kitchen and came back out with some strawberries, a steak, and some mashed potatoes. Marshall Lee helped prop her up with one arm and carrying her food with the other. Cake was on the other side of Fionna, helping her as well. Marshall Lee put down Fionna's food down and was called into the other room by Gumball. They heard yelling coming from them. Fionna looked over at Cake, who shrugged. She started cutting her meat and started eating. When she was half way done Gumball and Marshall Lee entered the room, same way they always look at each other, which wasn't good.

"Why were you guys fighting this time?" asked Cake.

"Nothing," said Gumball.

"It's always nothing," said Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled. Gumball sat down on a chair next to Fionna and Marshall Lee sat next to Cake with the chair turned around and his head rested on the backside of the chair, "How did the Candy disease go?"

"Well… you caught it… That is why you passed out and started losing your control," said Marshall Lee.

"I don't still have it, do I?" asked Fionna, dropping her food.

"Oh, no… You got rid of that about three days ago, that is why you found that needle in your arm," said Gumball.

"Cake, did you get it?" asked Fionna.

"No, no one here got it but you," said Cake.

"Do you have any crutches?" asked Fionna, Gumball nodded.

"Yes, I have some, but I also have a wheel chair," said Gumball. Fionna shook her head and said that she preferred the crutches, "When would you like them?" Fionna shrugged.

"Whenever you feel like getting them," said Fionna. To no one's surprise Gumball got up straight away to get the crutches for Fionna. When he came back he had some peppermint crutches. Cake tried helping Fionna up, but she pushed her off. She slowly was able to get up and support herself. Gumball gave Fionna the crutches and she was able to support herself.

"It feels funny," said Fionna, trying to walk on them.

"It just takes some getting used to," said Marshall Lee.


	6. The Answer

Chapter 6

Some Candy people came bursting through the door, "PRINCE! WE FOUND THAT EVERYONE WHO BECAME SICK IS SICK ONCE AGAIN!" shouted a Candy corn man who had sick candy people on his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" asked Gumball.

"It's one of those things where it starts to clean up, but then gets worse before it completely goes away I am afraid," said another man with more people on his shoulders. Marshall Lee looked at Fionna and then at Gumball.

"What do we do sire?" asked the Candy Corn man.

"We must prevent this from spreading; gather everyone who is sick to the Candy Kingdom hospital," instructed Gumball. The Candy People nodded and ran to the hospital.

"What about, Fionna?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna shook her head.

"Come on guys, I'll be fine!" she said. She coughed and walked over to Gumball and Marshall Lee using her crutches.

"I don't care… I want you staying here, this could kill you and-

"And everyone else if this spreads!" said Marshall Lee cutting in. Marshall Lee shot a look at Gumball.

"Gumball, do you have a garbage can?" asked Fionna. She seemed to be looking worse ever since those sick Candy People walked in.

"Yeah, right over there," said Gumball pointing to a small can by the door to the kitchen. Using her crutches Fionna as fast as she could ran over and puked into the trash bin. Cake ran up to her and went to go comfort her, but Fionna pushed her away and continued puking.

"See, you need to stay here," said Gumball.

"But what if it's," that's all was able to be heard from Marshall Lee because of the sound of Fionna's puking.

"No, I'm fine!" said Fionna, taking a napkin from Cake and whipping her mouth.

"Fionna, obviously you are not, 'okay,'" said Marshall Lee, "You just vomited!" Fionna shook her head.

"Yeah, so?"

"Fionna, you are staying here. Without proper treatment you could die!" said Gumball, "That mold could go down and reach your heart… And damage much… much more…"

"Fionna, baby, you need to stay here. They're both right! Stay here, at least until you stop vomiting!" said Cake. Fionna sighed and continued to wipe her mouth with the napkin. Marshall Lee went into the kitchen and came out with a glass full of red and handed it to Fionna.

"Here, get that nasty taste of barf out of your mouth," he said. Fionna took a few sips of it and handed the red to Marshall Lee.

"Don't really want to have much right now… Don't want to risk throwing it up," she said. Marshall Lee went into the kitchen and left the glass in there.

"Come, Fionna, you may stay inside your own room in the Castle while you are sick…" Gumball led Fionna to a small room that had a bed big enough for Fionna, and maybe another person, "If you need anything there is a phone beside the bed. It is going to take a while to recover… I am going to have to give you a shot daily, take blood often… I'm so sorry that you have to through this!" Fionna gave a smile.

"It's okay," she said. She went inside and sneezed, Cake fallowed her and handed took off Fionna's backpack. She took out some tissues and handed them to Fionna, "Thanks." Cake smiled and found some gloves in Fionna's backpack.

"Whoops, I better give Marshall Lee his sun gloves back," said Cake, "you going to be okay?" Fionna nodded and Cake left to go give Marshall Lee his gloves back. Fionna sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the ground.

"Something's up," she thought to herself, "I know what it feels like to be sick, and this is NOT it…" She went to her backpack and dumped the contents on the floor. She found that the sword that Fionna had gotten for her birthday was moved into her backpack. She put that aside. She looked through her stuff which was now on the floor and found the scrapbook. She opened it and found about three more pictures were added. Everyone was around Fionna's bed in one of them. Next one was just Marshall Lee, and then Cake attacking him. It made her smile. There was a knock on Fionna's door.

"Who is it?" asked Fionna.

"It's, Marshall Lee, who else?"

"Cake or Gumball, that's who else," she said sarcastically. Marshall Lee opened the door and sat on the ground next to Fionna, "Don't get to close… I don't want you getting sick." Marshall Lee shrugged.

"If I get sick, I get sick…"

"I don't want you getting sick, Marshall Lee," she said backing up, covering her mouth with her arm.

"I'm a vampire, sure I can get sick, but it won't kill me, I'll be fine," he said, removing her sleeve from Fionna's face, and then down to the stuff Fionna dumped onto the floor, "Glob, what were you looking for?" Fionna shrugged.

"I don't know…" She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Marshall Lee went up to her and put his arm around her. She smiled and pushed him off, "I really don't feel well, I don't want you to get sick, or barfed on." Marshall Lee looked around the room.

"Are you going to need a trash can?" Fionna shrugged.

"Maybe, it freaking comes out of nowhere, especially when I see more sick mold infested candy people," she said. She looked down and then at Marshall Lee, "I would like one just in case though…" He smiled and got up.

"Don't vomit while I'm gone…" he said opening the door.

"I don't do it on purpose!" Marshall Lee left the room and slid down the railing, he looked around and ran into Gumball.

"Do you have a trash can?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Why?" asked Gumball.

"Fionna wants one," said Marshall Lee.

"Why? IS SHE PUKING AGAIN!" He went to run up the stairs, but Marshall Lee held him back and flung him back.

"No…" he said shaking his head, "She wants one just in case, and keep the infested people away from her… It makes her feel worse…" Gumball nodded as they went into the kitchen. He grabbed a trash can that had just been changed. He gave it to Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee took the trash bin and went up the stairs.

He knocked on the door and Fionna let him in. He put the trash bin on the floor next to Fionna, "Here." Fionna smiled and hugged him, Marshall Lee started blushing. When she pulled away she sat on the floor looking at the scrapbook.

"What were you saying to me?" she asked looking at the Fionna of Marshall Lee by her bedside when she was in the infirmary.

"Well, basically saying don't die…" he said. Fionna got up and took a hold of him.

"I know you, Marshall Lee, and I know you remember word for word," she said. Marshall Lee shook his head, "And why not?"

"Royal promise… I promised I wouldn't tell you something that…" he said with his head down, "But I couldn't help it there. It's not like you would remember anyways."

"Fine, but only because it is a royal promise, and I don't feel like doing math..." mumbled Fionna

Marshall Lee smiled, "Enough hiding this! You have got to know, I am going to go get Gumball, we have some explaining to do." Fionna looked confused.

"Okay, but bring Cake," said Fionna. Marshall Lee shook his head.

"No, it is better if she hears this from you… Otherwise she'll kill Gumball or me." Fionna tilted her head and went back to looking at her scrapbook. Marshall Lee went back down the stairs to fetch Gumball, "Come on, we are telling Fionna, now!"

"NO!" shouted Gumball, trying to run off. Marshall Lee grabbed Gumball and pinned him down.

"YOU KNOW SHE IT CATCHNIG ON!" shouted Marshall Lee. Gumball shook his head.

"NO SHE IS NOT! SHE THINKS IT'S THAT DESIEASE!" shouted Gumball.

"Unless you have forgotten the real world, she does have that disease and she needs to know! Come on, Bubba, it's time she knows…" Gumball sighed. He still shook his head no, but heard a thumble down a few steps. It was Fionna, she has been listening the whole time.

"What are you hiding, Gumball?" asked Fionna.

"NOTHING!" shouted Gumball.

"WE NEED TO TELL HER!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"NO!" shouted Gumball.

"WHAT'S SO BAD THAT YOU NEED TO HIDE IT FROM ME, WHEN OBVIOUSLY, IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!" shouted Fionna. Gumball sighed and looked at Marshall Lee who folded his arms.

"I give you the permission to tell her, I can't…" Marshall Lee put his hand on Gumball's shoulder and floated up to Fionna. He looked down and took a deep breath.

"This is going to sound very strange, especially from me, but…" Fionna put her hand on Marshall Lee's shoulder.

"Come on, Marshall Lee, its okay. I'll understand…" Marshall Lee looked back up and smiled.

"I am going to let you think about this for about five minutes, really hard… If you don't figure out what's happening… I will tell you… I'll give you a hint; it is probably why you have been vomiting…" Fionna looked really confused. She thought about it for a while. Trying to peace things together… And then, she realized what was wrong. What Marshall Lee and Gumball were hiding. Marshall Lee could tell what Fionna was thinking and he nodded. Gumball put his hand to his face and looked up at Fionna.

"I'm pregnant…" whispered Fionna.


	7. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 7

Marshall Lee put his hand on Fionna's shoulder, "Blue, are you okay?" Fionna nodded and looked up at Marshall Lee.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee pointed to Gumball.

"He made me royal promise!" he said, "I wanted to!" Fionna turned to Gumball in rage.

"DO I EVEN HAVE THIS 'DISEASE' THAT YOU AND MARSALL LEE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" she shouted. She was able to get Marshall Lee to help her get down the stairs by picking her up while floating and placing her at the end of the stairs.

"Yes, you do…" said Gumball. Fionna turned to Marshall Lee who nodded. Fionna looked down and put her hands on her stomach. Marshall Lee put his hands on Fionna's.

"Hey, we're in this together, don't worry," said Marshall Lee. Gumball went up to Marshall Lee and pushed him off of Fionna.

"What makes you think that it's yours!" shouted Gumball.

"I might ask you the same question!" shouted Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee pushed Gumball on the ground and Fionna punched Marshall Lee in the arm using her crutches.

"STOP IT!" she shouted. Gumball smiled and stuck her tongue out at Marshall Lee, "Both of you! This is not going to tear us apart! Now stop it!" Marshall Lee folded his arms. Fionna looked up the stairs and then back down, "I am going to tell Cake…" Marshall Lee nodded as she slowly went up the stairs, "Cake!" Cake came out of the room she left in and lifted Fionna up as they went into the room. She set Fionna on the bed and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Fi?" asked Cake.

"This is going to… well… listen, you cannot go killing some people it I tell you!" said Fionna.

"Okay, I won't," said Cake.

"You have to promise!" shouted Fionna. Cake smiled and gave the thumbs up.

"I promise," she said. Fionna took a deep breath and looked Cake in the eyes.

"I'm going to have a baby." Cake's smile slowly went away.

"You're…. you're…" Cake was slowly starting to get angry.

"Now, Cake… you cannot touch them, you promised!" shouted Fionna.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEM!" shouted Cake.

"Well, we don't know whose baby it is!" said Fionna.

"How do you not know?" asked Cake. Fionna shrugged.

"I don't know!" Cake put her arm on Fionna's shoulder.

"It's okay, Fi, I'll help get you through this, I know you are not going to like this option, but I am going to bring it up anyways… Did you think about abortion?" Fionna felt like hitting Cake so hard.

"NO! AND I AM NOT GOING TO!" Cake sighed and looked down.

"I knew you wouldn't like that… I knew you wouldn't… I just…" Fionna sighed and calmed herself down.

"Look, I don't know how this is going to work… Especially seeing Marshall Lee and Gumball fighting down stairs…"

"They were fighting over you?" Fionna nodded, and then looked down.

"Well, over the baby…" said Fionna. Cake smiled and sat on the bed with Fionna.

"Hey, sometimes life throws some unexpected things, but that's what makes it fun!" Fionna smiled and hugged Cake. There was a knock in the door. Cake got up and stretched her hand into a bad and went to where the door hinged, "Who is it?" called Cake.

"Back off, Cake, it's Marshall Lee and Gumball," said Marshall Lee. Cake opened the door only to Fionna's request and let her hand go back to normal. Marshall Lee came in the door first fallowed by Gumball. Marshall Lee sat on the right side of Fionna, "Hey, listen… I know this must becoming as quite a shock… But you are not in this alone…" Fionna looked up at Marshall Lee.

"What about the mold?" asked Fionna.

"We don't know how that is effecting you or the baby… We hope it does not make it's way in there," said Gumball.

Fionna frowned and coughed again, "We are so sorry, blue, we… we should have been more careful," said Marshall Lee.

"It's not your guys' fault… It's mine," sighed Fionna.

"No, Fionna, it's not your fault… It's not your fault at all. If anything it is ours, and ours alone!" said Marshall Lee.

"You're damn right it's not Fionna's fault!" said Cake. Fionna gave Cake a look and Cake was silent again. Cake went up to Cake and sat on the right side of Fionna.

"Isn't there a way of showing who's the father?" asked Marshall Lee now looking at Gumball. Fionna looked up at him too. Gumball nodded.

"I think so…" said Gumball, "Come with me…" They went to some of Fionna's blood samples, and Gumball took one out, "I might be able to… Maybe…." Fionna looked at her blood and then back to Gumball, "Give me an hour." Fionna and Marshall Lee nodded and sat in some chairs near a fire place. Cake was curled up on the ground by the fire.

"Cake looks happy," said Fionna, looking at Cake smiling. Marshall Lee gave a small laugh.

"About time someone gave a smile," said Marshall Lee gesturing towards Fionna. Fionna's smile got a little bigger, "Listen, I can understand if you hate me forever… Who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't," said Fionna, "I am not going to hate you because of this… This might even bring us closer!" Marshall Lee smiled and started to fall asleep in the small chair. Fionna smiled, she wanted to go to sleep, but she wasn't able to… She looked into the dancing flames and started thinking about the future. She started thinking the baby and what'd she thought he would look like.

"I hope for a boy," she thought to herself, "yeah, with Gumball's eyes, and my golden hair," then she shook her head, "Marshall's messy black hair and my blue eyes… yeah… That would be cute on him…" She kept changing her image of what she hoped to be her little boy in her mind Before she knew it Gumball walked in which woke up Marshall Lee and Cake. Gumball shook his head.

"The mold is interfering with the results…" said Gumball. Fionna sighed and looked down.

"Sorry about that, Fionna… I guess we will have to wait until she's born," said Marshall Lee.

"What do you mean she?" asked Fionna.

"Call her what you want, but I am sticking with her until you get the results," said Marshall Lee. Fionna shrugged and tried to relax in the chair she was sitting in. Not being able to tell who the father was quite a letdown to Fionna. She wanted to picture her baby boy in her mind.

They were in the Dining hall eating dinner, "So Fionna," said Gumball trying to chew his food, "Where are you planning on living?" Fionna paused trying to chew her food.

"Well, I was just going to live at the tree house… Where else?" asked Fionna. She shoved some more candy into her mouth after talking.

"Well, you are always welcome at the Candy Kingdom," said Gumball.

"My house too!" said Marshall Lee with tons of spaghetti in his mouth, "Besides, if the baby is mine, there is a fairly large chance of her being part vampire… So she shouldn't have much exposer to the sun. The cave would be perfect!" Fionna stopped eating and stared at every one.

"I haven't thought about it, unlike you two I just learned today and haven't put much thought into it… Probably the tree house though," said Fionna. Marshall Lee gave a guilty smile, "How long have you guys known anyways?"

"Ever since I took your blood for the Candy plague," said Gumball.

"Not true!" shouted Marshall Lee with even more spaghetti in his mouth, "Ever since you came over to my house about two weeks ago… That's when we started getting suspicious! I called up Gumball… Half of the plan was to tell you about the candy disease and take your blood for it."

"And thank god we did, or else Fionna could be home dying right now," said Gumball.

"No, as soon as I start to see her get sick you know I bring her to you!" said Cake folding her arms. Gumball rolled his eyes and looked over to Fionna.

Fionna yawned, "It has been a long, and well… different day… Come on, Cake, we're going to bed…" said Fionna getting up using her crutches. Cake let Fionna get on her back as she headed up the stairs.

"That went better than I thought," said Marshall Lee.

"You think so?" said Gumball sarcastically.


	8. Sick again

Chapter 8

Cake carried Fionna up the stairs and was placed on the bed, "You okay, Fi?"

"Yes, I am fine… I just need some sleep and think this over…" She took off her shirt and looked down at her stomach. She could see it has grown. Not by a lot, you could barely notice it. She had to look very closely to see it. She took off her right shoe and smiled. She looked into drawers and found one of Gumball's t-shirts. She put it on and made her way to bed. She wrapped covers around herself and fell asleep.

Fionna woke up at 7. Her eyes closed, when she opened them she looked around, "Where am I?" she thought to herself. Finally she shook her head and remembered everything. She looked down to her broken leg and sighed. Peppermint Maid was soon in Fionna's room with some Candy eggs, waffles, and some orange juice.

"Prince has told me the good news, Miss Fionna," said Peppermint Maid, placing the breakfast on a small table and then over Fionna so she could eat it.

"How much?" she asked putting a candy egg in her mouth.

"Not much, Miss," said Peppermint Maid starting to blush, "Only that Miss Fionna is expecting." Fionna smiled and drank some orange juice.

"Yeah, that is all I know too, Peppermint Maid," said Fionna. Peppermint Maid smiled and started to exit the room.

"If you need anything else just call," she said shutting the door. Fionna nodded and continued eating. Hearing the door close Cake woke up.

"Fionna?" she called with her eyes closed. Fionna gave a small laugh.

"I'm right here, Cake," said Fionna. Cake opened her eyes and smiled. She stretched out and sat up on the bed with Fionna. Cake stole half of one of the waffles and shoved that into her mouth. Fionna smiled, "Here you have the rest… I'm going downstairs." She placed the plate on Cake as she grabbed her crutches. She opened the door and went down stairs. She saw Gumball down stairs reading.

"Why hello, Fionna," said Gumball lifting his head up. Fionna smiled and sat down.

"Hey, Gumball," she said. Marshall Lee came floating into the room with his sweatshirt on and the hood up, "Hey, Marshall Lee." Marshall Lee smiled, and put his hood down. He looked extremely tired, "Marshal Lee, are you okay?" Marshall Lee nodded, but it appeared that he was going to fall over and pass out at any second, "When was the last time you went to sleep, man?" Marshall Lee shrugged.

"I could barely sleep when you were unconscious and with that disease, and then for some reason I just couldn't last night either…" he said.

"Well sleep! Come on, you need some," said Fionna. Marshall Lee shrugged.

"Eh, I'm fine," said Marshall Lee.

"Go, that wasn't a question, go get some sleep, now!" said Fionna. Marshall Lee sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled, "but only for you..." Fionna smiled as he went upstairs to get some sleep.

"How did you do that?" asked Gumball.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have been trying to get him to sleep for weeks!" said Gumball. Fionna smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know, but did you see him? He needs it," said Fionna. Gumball nodded.

******** ((5 days later.)) *********

Marshall Lee was by Fionna's bed. Fionna had gotten worse, and didn't seem to be getting any better. Gumball was behind Marshall Lee and Cake was on the other side of her bed.

"Marshall Lee, you know you can save her," said Gumball.

"NO!" he shouted, "We can wait, she is going to get better, I know it…" Marshall Lee had tears in his eyes. No matter how much he was saying she was going to get better, he couldn't convince himself.

"Marshall Lee, it's the only way," said Gumball.

"NO! GIVE HER TWO MORE DAYS! JUST TWO MORE DAYS! And if she doesn't seem to be getting better, I'll bite her…" he said. Fionna remained the same the next day. Nothing changed; she was still unconscious and was barely breathing. Marshall Lee sat in tears that whole day by her bed. He had given up hope, he would have to bite her… which would kill the baby… But the next day, they could have sworn they heard Fionna say something. They tried to get her to say something again, but they were unsuccessful. At 7 p.m that night they gathered around Fionna.

"Do it, Marshall Lee," said Gumball. Cake nodded, Marshall Lee looked down at Fionna and sighed.

"N- n- no…" Marshall Lee heard Fionna say.

"Fionna?" Marshall Lee immediately brought his head up.

"I'm…. o- o- okay…" she said, very hard to hear… but it was said. Marshall Lee felt like he would never be sad again and took Cake by her arms and started swinging her around the room.

"Why are you partying?" asked Gumball.

"FIONNA SAID SOMETHING! SHE IS GETTING BETTER! SHE IS GOING TO BE OKAY! I DON'T HAVE TO BITE HER! SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY!" he said. He started crying tears of joy. Gumball looked at Marshall Lee and shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything, now bite her!" he shouted. Marshall Lee picked up Gumball by his shirt collar and threw him at the door so hard that it broke. He went back up to Gumball and picked him up by his shirt again.

"Now you listen here since guy, I did, so I am not going to bite her! And if you think I should I am going to take her out of here and bring her to my house! SHE DOES NOT NEED TO TURN INTO A VAMPIRE ANY MORE! IF YOU EVEN TRY TO TOUCH HER I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Gumball gulped and nodded. Marshall Lee let Gumball go. Marshall Lee fell asleep in a small chair by Fionna's bed. He was trying to get her to talk again, but again, no luck.

When he woke up the next day Fionna had her eyes open and Peppermint Maid had brought her some liquid Candy, "Fionna!" cried Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled, "You're okay! You're really okay!"

"Yeah…" she whispered. Cake came in and started crying. She hugged Fionna and sat on the bed with her. Gumball fallowed. Marshall Lee tried to frighten Gumball off using his wolf monster form, but it wasn't working.

"Listen, Fionna, if you are up for it I need you to come with me… I need to make sure that the baby is okay…" he said. Fionna nodded as Cake helped her up. Fionna took a few steps and almost hit the ground. She would have if Marshall Lee didn't catch her, "Are you sure you want to, Fionna?" Fionna nodded.

"Positive, I want to make sure little Alex is okay," she said looking at her stomach in Marshall Lee's arms.

"I'll carry you," said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled as she was carried into the Candy Kingdom hospital by Marshall Lee whom fallowed Gumball.

"Marshall Lee, set her down right here," said Gumball getting some gloves on. Marshall Lee nodded and put her on a small table, "Now I am going to need for you to wait outside…"

"BUT-

"Marshall, I'll be fine," whispered Fionna. Marshall Lee folded his arms and went outside of the room. The waiting room sucked, there was nothing red. There was pink all over the place, but he hated the taste of pink. He waited for an hour, and Gumball came out and Fionna was being pushed by wheel chair.

"Well?" Marshall Lee asked. Fionna smiled and nodded.

"He's okay… probably shaken up a little bit… but he is going to be fine…" whispered Fionna. She held up a small picture of the baby that was inside of her and handed it to Marshall Lee whom smiled.

"Were you able to tell who's the baby is since you got this?" asked Marshall Lee holding up the picture. Gumball shook his head.

"No, for some reason the machine is not working…" said Gumball. Marshall Lee shrugged and gave the picture back to Fionna. Fionna sat on the couch with Cake the rest of the day. Marshall Lee was on the arm of the couch next to Fionna. Marshall Lee spent the rest of the day trying to make Fionna laugh, that was the one thing he was successful at for a while. They all fell asleep like that. Gumball was up all night taking care of some royal business he should've taken care of a long time ago, but with Fionna becoming unconscious for all that time it has been hard.

"Thank glob she is getting better," he said to himself looking at Fionna. He looked through his stack of mail, "Oh glob, royal meeting is tomorrow…" He spent half of the night replying to the letters he had to put on hold because of Fionna. Peppermint Maid came in and gave Gumball a coffee.

Fionna woke up to discover Gumball gone. She stood up and got some melted candy. She looked around for Gumball, and found a note.

Dear Fionna,

I had to take care of some royal junk… Just try to relax…

From, Gumball

Fionna sighed and went back to the couch she fell asleep on. She had accidently woke up Marshall Lee, Cake however was still sleeping.

"Hey, blue, sleep well?" whispered Marshall Lee. Fionna nodded and took a sip of her melted candy.

"You?"

"Fine… Fine… Do you think Bubba has any strawberries?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna shrugged, and he got up to find some. When he came back he had a bowl full. He took one out of the bowl and threw it into Fionna's mouth. She was always good at catching strawberries in her mouth, "So where is Bubba anyways?" asked Marshall Lee, his mouth full of red.

"Royal meeting or something…" said Fionna. Marshall Lee rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm, get some of your adventure clothes on… I am going to take you somewhere," said Marshall Lee. Fionna looked confused as Marshall Lee carried her upstairs to her clothes.

"Marshall Lee, where are we going?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee did nothing and closed the door. Fionna got her adventuress clothes on and opened the door. Marshall Lee had his sun gloves on and had his sweat shirt on. He had his hood up too.

"Come on, Fi, you are going to like this," said Marshall Lee carrying her out of the Candy Kingdom.


	9. Storm

Chapter 9

Fionna recognized where they were going. They reached a cave and went inside to see Marshall Lee's house.

"Marshall, what are we doing at your house?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled and opened his door.

"I said I have something to show you," said Marshall Lee. He opened another door which led to a baby blue room. There was a large crib in the far left corner with a mobile and a teddy bear. He let Fionna down as she went up to the teddy bear and picked it up.

"Is- is this… Hambo?" asked Fionna with tears in her eyes. Marshall Lee nodded and walked over to Fionna.

"The very same," he said.

"I… I thought you thought Alex is going to be… a girl," said Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded.

"Yeah, I still do," said Marshall Lee.

"Then why all this? Why not pink?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, pink is great and all but… Whatever makes you happy," Fionna was in tears. Marshall Lee put his arm on Fionna's shoulder, "Besides, girls can like blue." She hugged Marshall Lee and put Hambo down back in the crib. She looked around some more.

"Wow, I love it," said Fionna.

"I said you'd love it." Fionna smiled and a tear of joy went down her cheek. Marshall Lee went up to her and whipped it off her cheek.

Marshall Lee and Fionna were sitting on Marshall Lee's couch with him. Fionna's head was on Marshall Lee's chest. She looked up at Marshall Lee.

"You got any Candy?" she asked. Marshall Lee shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe," said Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee got up and looked in his fridge, "I don't have any," he shut the fridge and opened his freezer, "But I do have some chocolate ice cream… I'm sorry." Fionna shrugged.

"Just as good," she said. Marshall Lee grabbed the carton of ice cream and two spoons. He brought over the ice cream and Fionna took off the top. Fionna dug her spoon into the ice cream and put it in her mouth. She put the spoon back inside the carton. Marshall Lee smiled and grabbed a spoon full of chocolate ice cream. It was all gone within half an hour. Fionna looked up at the clock.

"We'll have to go soon," said Fionna sighing. Marshall Lee smiled and picked up his phone.

"I'll call," said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled and put the carton on the floor and went back to lying her head on his chest.

"Oh," she said looking down.

"What?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Oh, he's just moving," she said. Fionna giggled and moved Marshall Lee's hand down to her stomach. He smiled as he felt her stomach move. After about a minute it stopped. Marshall Lee slowly removed his hand, but Fionna took it and held it. Marshall Lee took his free hand and started stroking Fionna's hair. She jumped at the sound of Marshall Lee's phone. Marshall Lee gave a small laugh and answered his phone.

"Hello?" asked Marshall Lee, "It's Cake and Gumball."

"Put it on speaker," said Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded and clicked a button.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM?" asked Cake.

"I wanted to be, and oh, Cake, you should've been here. It's so beautiful…" Fionna's voice started trailing off.

"What? What'd he do?" asked Cake.

"He's made a nursery," said Fionna.

"Well, whatever, you need to come back to the Candy Kingdom," said Gumball.

"Why does she need to do that? She is doing perfectly fine here!" said Marshall Lee.

"Did you forget that she's sick?" asked Gumball.

"Maybe," muttered Marshall Lee.

"Exactly, now bring her back… It's for her own good," said Gumball.

"We are fine, Gumball!" said Fionna.

"Fionna, please," pleaded Cake.

"No, Cake! We are fine! Marshall Lee is over 1,000 years old, we're fine!" said Fionna.

"Don't make me come over there to get you!" shouted Cake.

"You going to fight me!" shouted Fionna. Cake sighed.

"If I must, come back!" shouted Cake.

"Fionna, you are still sick, you need to come back," said Gumball.

"She is perfectly fine here! Nothing bad has happened, and nothing bad will," said Marshall Lee. Gumball hung up on them.

"You're not making me go back are you?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee shook his head.

"Not if you don't want to," said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled and laid her head back on Marshall Lee's chest. Marshall Lee smiled back and smiled back and stroking her hair again. She slowly started falling back asleep by accident.

She woke up to the sound of Cake bursting in the door. She kept her eyes closed as Marshall Lee slowly removed her head from his chest and placed it on the couch.

"She said she is fine!" said Marshall Lee.

"She doesn't know what she's saying!" said Cake.

"Fionna is fine here," said Marshall Lee, "She is probably better off here! All of the sick Candy People are over there! It is cleaner here, the mold isn't over here! Keep her here, she will be fine!" Cake stood back and looked at Fionna.

"Alright," sighed Cake, "If she gets ANY worse, you better bring her back!" Marshall Lee smiled as Cake left. Fionna opened her eyes and looked around.

"What just happened, who was that?" she asked, trying to seem as if she didn't know a thing.

"Cake, no worries… She's gone now," said Marshall Lee. Fionna sat up and yawned. Marshall Lee floated over to the couch and sat down.

"Sorry you were woken up, Fionna," said Marshall Lee.

"It's okay, I'd rather be up right now anyways," said Fionna. She tried moving herself to get comfortable, "Damn, Marshall Lee, you need a new couch, this one stinks!" Marshall Lee gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I usually float," said Marshall Lee, "Sorry about that." Fionna smiled and sat on the floor leaned against the couch. Marshall Lee smiled and floated over to Fionna.

"I think the floor is a bit better," she said smiling Marshall Lee gave a small laugh.

**(2 days later)**

There was a horrible storm outside. Fionna was on Marshall Lee's couch wrapped up in blankets. The temperature in Aaa had somehow gone down by 30 degrease and continues to drop. Marshall Lee made Fionna and himself some hot chocolate. The storm was said to go on for three more days. The storm was so bad that the penguins in the Ice Kingdom were frozen and the people in the Candy People made out of liquid were frozen too. Lots of people fled to the Fire Kingdom and were still headed that way. Fionna and Marshall Lee would have gone, but it was a two day journey in good weather and Cake said that she was coming to get them the day before. This worried Fionna. The Candy Kingdom to Marshall Lee's house only took an hour. There was no phone reception so there was no way of contacting anyone.

"You think Cake's okay?" asked Fionna looking out the window. Marshall Lee shrugged and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I don't know… Besides, I don't think this is any normal storm… I think that this is being caused by something or someone," said Marshall Lee.

"What do you mean?" asked Fionna.

"Well, storms don't come out of nowhere like this," said Marshall Lee.

"True," said Fionna, "Do you think that it's the Ice Queen?" Marshall Lee shook his head.

"It is affecting the Ice Kingdom too. It cannot be her. She would not blow her storm towards herself."

"Ice Queen is stupid enough to do that to herself tough," said Fionna. There was a large thud on the door.

"WHO IS IT!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"C… C… Ca… ke…" said Cake. Marshall Lee opened the door to find Cake collapsed on the porch. He picked her up and put her on the couch. Fionna automatically gave Cake her blankets and started petting her back.

"CAKE, ARE YOU OKAY!" Cake nodded yes, her teeth were chattering, "MARSHALL LEE, GET HER A HOT CHOCOLATE!" Marshall Lee nodded and ran to go get Cake some hot chocolate, "It's okay, Cake, you're going to be okay… You're going to be okay…" Marshall Lee soon came out of his kitchen with Cake's hot chocolate and gave it to Cake.

"Here, drink this, you'll feel better," said Marshall Lee. Cake sat up holding the blankets with one hand and drinking her hot chocolate with the other.

"I… It's m… ma… madness out… out there…" said Cake.

"What do you mean, Cake?" asked Fionna.

"People… everywhere… fleeing… they are doing everything they can… and anything that can get them there they are doing… even… even if it means… mu… murder…" said Cake.

"There are people out there killing each other just to get to the Fire Kingdom!" Fionna said in horror. Cake nodded and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"We should stay here until morning," said Marshall Lee studying Cake, "We should wait until you are fit to travel again." Fionna nodded Cake continued shivering.

"You're going to be okay, Cake. You're safe now, everything's going to be okay," said Fionna. Marshall Lee went into his room and came out with some more blankets.

"I'm sorry, but this is all I've got," said Marshall Lee. The blankets he handed Fionna weren't heavy at all and it didn't even seem to make a heat difference.

The next day when Cake was ready to travel they wrapped up in coats, scarves, gloves and hats and went outside. Cake was wrapped up against Fionna as they walked through the snow. Even Marshall Lee was walking. After about three hours they set up a small fire and warmed up. Marshall Lee got out some hotdogs and some sticks. Cake stretched her hand and started roasting her hot dog. Marshall Lee was practically floating right on top of the fire while roasting his. Fionna sat in the snow freezing by the fire. Cake stretched her tail wide and large so Fionna could sit on it.

"We should really get going after we are done with these, we are not that far. The Candy Kingdom is another two hours tops," said Marshall Lee. Fionna and Cake nodded in agreement. When done with the hot dogs they all started walking again. About an hour into walking Fionna got too tired and cold to continue. Marshall Lee carried Fionna from that point on. When they finally reached the Candy Kingdom Gumball greeted them all inside with blankets and hot tea.

"Thank glob you guys are alright," said Gumball greeting them all inside the castle.

"Fionna isn't doing so well," said Marshall Lee. He set her down on the couch.

"Let her warm up, she should be fine," said Gumball.


	10. Changing colors

Chapter 10

The next day Fionna woke up on one of Gumball's couch covered in blankets. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. She still felt so cold. She took one of the heaviest blankets and wrapped it around herself. She sniffed and looked around. She found Marshall Lee drinking some hot red.

"Oh, Fionna, you're awake," said Marshall Lee.

Fionna sniffed, "Yeah, and it is freaking freezing." Marshall Lee smiled and gave Fionna the red he was drinking.

"Here, this will help," said Marshall Lee. Fionna took a sip.

"Is that storm still going on?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded.

"Yeah, but the storm has been getting better… It should be over tomorrow."

"Yay, thank glob," said Fionna. Marshall Lee went into the Candy Castle's great room and lit the fire place. Marshall Lee grabbed his axe base and started playing.

"Fionna, oh I love you, with your mind so brave, and heart so true. Oh, Fionna, oh I love you. Without you, my life would be through. Oh Fionna, there's nothing I wouldn't do, nothing I wouldn't do, just to see you. Fionna, do you love me too? 'Cause I have, ever since I met you. I would steal the moon, just to give to you. You make me act like such a buffoon, you drive me crazy. Oh, Fionna, for you, there's nothing, I wouldn't do." Fionna smiled and hugged Marshall Lee.

Finally after a week Aaa seemed to go back to normal. All of the snow melted, and the temperatures seemed to go back to normal. Fionna wasn't sick anymore, and all of the Candy People were unfrozen, along with the frozen penguins.

Marshall Lee was out dealing with his mom and the Nightosphear, Cake was on a date with Mochro. It was just Gumball and Fionna sitting in the library. Gumball was trying to figure out where the storm was coming from. Fionna was in the library begging to do something fun.

"Come on, Gumball, please? This is boring!" begged Fionna. Gumball shook his head.

"No, I need to figure this out, maybe later," said Gumball, "Why don't you call up, Marshall Lee or something?" asked Gumball.

"No, I am never crossing paths with Marshall Lee's mother again!" said Fionna, "Especially what happened last time." Gumball gave a small laugh and tuned the page.

"Well…" sighed Gumball closing the book he was reading, but leaving a finger in his spot.

"Please, Gumball," pleaded Fionna. Gumball gave a small laugh and took his finger out of his spot. He got up and took Fionna to his lab, "What's so fun about your lab?"

"Loads, come on, give it a try," said Gumball. Fionna sighed and Gumball started mixing chemicals, "Hand me the blue one." Fionna grabbed the blue vile and handed it to Gumball. The red liquid turned purple when he mixed in the blue. Gumball grabbed an orange one and poured it in the vile, it gave a mini explosion. The color changed to green.

"Drink this," said Gumball, "It is perfectly safe, the effects will only last for two minutes." Fionna looked at the green potion and took a small sip. She started turning blue.

"What?" Fionna was looking at her arm. Gumball started laughing, "Fine, here!" She dumped the remaining potion on Gumball. He turned blue too.

"What the plum, Fionna?" Fionna started laughing. Gumball took a red vile and dumped that on Fionna. She turned yellow. Fionna growled and grabbed a white one. She dumped that on Gumball and he turned green.

"Mint," laughed Fionna. Then they started pouring potions on each other, turning different colors. Cake came in and got splattered in the face with an orange potion and turned lilac.

"What the plum are you doing?" asked Cake who was now lilac. Fionna and Gumball started laughing even harder, "Oh that's it!" Cake grabbed a pink vile and splashed it on Gumball. He turned orange. Cake and Fionna started laughing.

"No… no… really… it… it's a good color for you…" said Fionna trying to laugh. Cake took a black vile and poured the contents all over Fionna's hand. Her hand turned brown and it started going up her arm. She quickly grabbed a transparent vile and poured that on herself. She turned back to her normal color.

"Awesome, back to normal," said Fionna. Gumball started laughing.

"Cake, you are going to be fine, this should wear out soon, like in two minutes," said Gumball now looking at Cake. But he was wrong the colors weren't wearing off. To top it all off Marshall Lee came back and Gumball was still orange. Marshall Lee started laughing at Gumball.

"Just be lucky you didn't turn red," laughed Marshall Lee. Fionna tried asking Marshall Lee about what was going on between him and his mother, but he wouldn't give her an answer.

A week went by and the colors were still there. Gumball finally got tired of being orange and made a potion to change him and Cake back to normal again. They poured the potion on themselves and turned Fionna's skin color.

"Dang it," said Gumball. That made Marshall Lee laugh at them even harder.

"Gumball, do you at least have a white one? I could deal with that," said Cake. Gumball nodded and handed Cake a brown vile. She poured that on her tail and she turned pure white, "Well, that's better than lilac," said Cake. Marshall Lee gave another small laugh. Fionna smiled and punched Marshall Lee in his arm.

"Well, I am going to have to work on this," said Gumball looking at his pale skin.

"I thought that was supposed to wear off," said Fionna.

"It was," said Gumball, "I don't know what happened."

"Do you have one that changes things red?" asked Marshall Lee. Gumball nodded and threw a tan one to Marshall Lee.

"Why?" asked Gumball backing up. Marshall Lee gave a small laugh.

"Man, I am not going to drown you in it and drink the red from you! Man, you are sick!" said Marshall Lee. He found a plug and put it in the vile. That didn't seem to make Gumball ease up, he still seemed worried.

"I am going to need to work on this," said Gumball searching through his cupboards.

"You almost look human," said Marshall Lee.

"That's not a bad thing," said Fionna, "I won't feel as weird anymore being the only human."

"You won't be the only human soon," said Cake. Fionna smiled and shrugged.

"Not really, he'll either be half candy or half vampire," said Fionna.

"Vampire!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"Candy!" shouted Gumball. They both shouted out at the same time. It seemed as though they were going to start fighting again.

"Guys, come on, stop it!" said Fionna, "I hate watching you guys fight!" Gumball and Marshall Lee ignored Fionna.

"SHE'S GOING TO BE PART VAMPIRE!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"HE'S GOING TO BE PART CANDY!" shouted Gumball, "AND GOING TO BE CROWNED THE CANDY PRINCE!"

"SHE IS GOING TO HAVE NICE NORMAL LIFE WITH ME AND FIONNA!"

"HE IS GOING TO BE PART CANDY!" Gumball punched Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee got right back up and kicked Gumball in the stomach.

"STOP IT!" shouted Fionna. But again, they ignored her. Gumball tackled Marshall Lee to the ground. Marshall Lee kicked Gumball off and was on top of him. Cake grew huge and separated the two boys, "WOULD YOU GUYS STOP WITH THIS! I DON'T GET YOU TWO! AM I SOME PRIZE? IS THAT IT! AM I SOME SORT OF PRIZE THAT YOU TWO CONSTANLY FIGHT OVER TO TRY TO WIN! BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! THAT IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" shouted Fionna.

"Fionna, it's not that," said Marshall Lee.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" yelled Fionna.

"No, Marshall, she's right… We kind of do fight over her," said Gumball.

"I am only… I… YOU KNOW WHAT, WHATEVER!" Marshall Lee stormed out of the room. Fionna went after him as fast as she could.

"Marshall, come on!" shouted Fionna. Marshall Lee kept his head down and went up the stairs. He locked himself in one of the rooms. She started punching the door.

"Just go away," hissed Marshall Lee. Fionna kept punching at the door trying to break it, "Fionna, please!"

"I'll stop if you quit being a baby!" shouted Fionna.

"You know what I have been going through! My mom is threatening me to come back to the Nightosphear!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"Is, that… why you were gone?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee sighed and he opened the door. She sat inside on one of the beds.

"Yes, she has heard that you are pregnant," sighed Marshall Lee.

"How!" asked Fionna.

"Dunno, she didn't tell me… Well, she is kinda hoping to find a way to… make it seem that… She is going to try to manipulate me into the Nightosphear using you!" said Marshall Lee. Fionna was shocked.

"How does she plan on doing that?" asked Fionna.

"I don't know, when you are plotting revenge against someone you don't really tell them what you are going to do!" said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled.

"Then how do you know?" asked Fionna.

"Well, she started off by saying hoping she's mine… and then got saying if I don't come back… I will never meet her," said Marshall Lee, "but, there is no way that is going to happen!" Fionna immediately got worried.

"I CANNOT FIGHT HER LIKE THIS!" shouted Fionna.

"Look, I know, I know!" said Marshall Lee attempting to calm her down, "Look, I'm not going to let her get you… or Alex…" Fionna smiled.

"You always do have my back," said Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded.

"Yep, don't you forget it," said Marshall Lee. Fionna started laughing.

"If Cake finds out she is going to kill you," said Fionna.

"I know," said Marshall Lee, "I am kind of surprised you didn't try to kill me. You know I wouldn't dare fight you right now."

"I am pretty ticked, but not mad enough to try to kill you," said Fionna.

"I freaking hate my mother," said Marshall Lee, "It's me she wants, not you… besides; she might be Gumball's… Wait!" said Marshall Lee getting up.

"What?" asked Fionna.

"I could lie to my mother, tell her the baby is going to be Gumball's… It is going to kill me to do it… but if it keeps you safe, it is worth a shot…" said Marshall Lee.

"Come on, Marshall Lee, no, you're not doing that," said Fionna.

"Why not? She will leave you alone!" said Marshall Lee.

"You will have to go INTO the Nightosphear to tell her that, and then you will be trapped… She is messing with your mind," said Fionna.

"Dammit, you're right…" said Marshall Lee now pacing trying to come up with a different idea, "I'll get someone else to tell her!"

"And open the portal risking her escape? Marshall, leave it alone! SHE IS MESSING WITH YOUR MIND! SHE WANTS YOU TO OPEN THE PORTAL! SHE WANTS TO ESCAPE! AND SHE IS GOING TO TRYTO USE YOU TO BE THE ONE TO SET HER FREE!"

"Then why didn't she try to go out when I went to talk to her when summoned?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Probably all a part of her trick," said Fionna, "She is trying to mess up your mind. Marshall, please, please promise me you won't open the portal!"

Marshall Lee sighed, "Alright, I promise…"


	11. Home

Chapter 11

"Man, there is no way I am going to be able to do all of this," said Gumball looking at his schedule.

"What do you mean, Prince?" asked Peppermint Maid.

"Well, first of all, I need to figure out what started that storm. Take off Fionna's cast soon… Fix the color potions… Plus all of this royal junk!" said Gumball.

"Take a break, Prince, you need it," said Peppermint Maid.

"That's all I have been doing lately!" said Gumball walking across his library, "I can't keep procrastinating!" Peppermint Maid sighed.

"But if you keep stressing yourself out you will not be able to get anything done either," said Peppermint Maid. Gumball shook his head and took a book off of his shelf and skimmed through the pages. He groaned and put it back on the shelf and grabbed another book and flipped through the pages again.

"I need to get all of this done! The Candy People are awaiting answers!" said Gumball. He shoved the book back on the shelf and went two shelves over. He looked at all of the books and swore under his breath.

"Please, Prince, you need to take a break!" pleaded Peppermint Maid.

"Please go, Peppermint Maid, I need to focus," said Gumball. Peppermint Maid sighed and left, leaving Gumball alone. Peppermint Maid ran into Cake.

"I am sorry, Miss Cake!" said Peppermint Maid.

"It's okay, Peppermint Maid," said Cake, "Something up?"

"No, everything's fine," lied Peppermint Maid. Cake shrugged and met Fionna in one room while she was talking to Marshall Lee.

"Hey, Cake," said Fionna.

"Hey, baby, need anything?" asked Cake. Fionna shook her head.

"We're fine thanks," said Fionna. Cake nodded and sat on the bed next to Fionna. Fionna took her back pack off and put it on the ground. Marshall Lee winked at Fionna and left the room.

"Why that," asked Cake, "What did he tell you? What aren't you supposed to tell me?" Fionna smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Just don't worry about it, alright? Nothing bad," said Fionna.

"You always say that when you don't want me to know something, Fi," said Cake.

"Come on, Cake, nothing's wrong," said Fionna, "So what did you want anyways, there must be a reason you came up here." Cake smiled and held out her hand.

"All right you got me," said Cake. There was a diamond ring on Cake's finger.

"Wha-

"Morcro proposed!" squealed Cake.

"Oh my gosh!" said Fionna hugging Cake, "When did he do this?"

"Um, about three days ago," said Cake. Fionna smiled and let Cake go.

"It's about time," said Fionna. Cake gave a small crooked smile, "Where is he?"

"Dunno, probably in the dark dimension or something, telling his parents," said Cake.

"How nuts is it that you got the one Monochronicorn that has a mother that was saved by a cat? You got lucky," said Fionna.

"Yeah I did, remember how worried I was?" asked Cake.

"Yeah, you had yourself covered in coal powder," said Fionna.

Cake smiled, "Well, if Morco's parents hated me… I don't know what I would have done," said Cake.

"It's okay, Cake," said Fionna, "So any plans yet?" Cake shook her head.

"No, not yet," said Cake. Fionna shrugged and hugged Cake again. A week went by and still no sign of Mochro, but Gumball was able to take off Fionna's cast. It felt like being freed from a prison to Fionna. She was able to run and jump again. She no longer needed the support of the stupid crutches. Cake and Gumball were still different colors, Gumball was getting pretty ticked. Cake seemed to like being white though. Marshall Lee still had his emergency supply of red not even opened. Almost everything seemed normal, to everyone except Gumball. He wanted things to back to the way they were five years ago when Fionna was nothing was thing was THIS complicated.

Marshall Lee kept on thinking about what happened in the Nightosphear…

**In Marshall Lee's memories**

Marshall Lee and his mother are sitting in the Nightosphear surrounded by fire, "Hello, son," said Marshall Lee's mother.

"What do you want?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I have heard the news," she said smiling.

"What news? Nothing new has popped up since I last saw you," said Marshall Lee.

"Shut up, Marshy, I know about your little girlfriend," she said.

"You stay away from her," he hissed.

"Maybe, but I do hope the baby is yours," she said smiling. It wasn't a normal smile though, she had something in mind.

"You better not touch her, or I swear I will freaking kill you!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"I'll leave her alone, unless-

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" he shouted.

"You better think about coming back as King, Marshy. Maybe then I'll leave your little 'family' alone," she said.

"I'm NEVER coming back," he hissed.

"What a shame," she said looking into a clear ball.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Marshall Lee.

"It's either you, or your 'girlfriend,' and the child."

"You keep your filthy hands off of them," hissed Marshall Lee.

"You better return then, I better hear back from you with in the next two months… Or else," she said.

"There's just… ONE problem. No one in here can open the portal; you have to be from Aaa. You missed that ONE detail," he said going to the portal. Marshall Lee's mother gave a small laugh.

"Oh, don't worry. I have ways, Marshy, I have ways," she said laughing, "What a shame it is going to be, the child, who will never see day light." Marshall Lee felt like punching his mother, but he did NOT want to upset her right now while the portal was open and she would be able to escape the Nightosphear. He went through making sure he closed the passageway from Aaa to the Nightosphear behind him.

**Back to reality**

"This feels so much better," said Fionna moving her leg which was no longer in a cast, "How can you still not know what I did to it?"

"No idea," said Gumball, "Those machines are being butts." Fionna shrugged and walked over to Cake.

"You okay?" asked Fionna.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Cake.

"You don't know where your Fiancé is, if I were you, I'd be a bit worried," said Fionna.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I am kind of worried about Mochro," said Cake, "I'm going to go to his parents' house. I think he might still be there," she said, "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Fionna. Cake nodded and waved goodbye, "I think I am going to go home, guys. I haven't been to the tree house in over a month."

"NO!" shouted Marshall Lee. He froze and started blushing.

"Why not?" asked Fionna.

"Nighosphear," whispered Marshall Lee. Fionna shrugged and smiled.

"Now that I got that stupid cast off I should be able to fight," said Fionna, "IF I need to." Marshall Lee smiled and waved goodbye.

"Please, just be careful," said Marshall Lee.

"I will, and you keep your promise and don't open that portal," said Fionna. Marshall Lee gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Sure, blue, whatever you want," he said. Fionna left the Candy Kingdom and took a deep breath. She started running towards her tree house, her home.

"Home," thought Fionna, "Home, I haven't been HOME, for over a month." When she finally reached her tree house she went inside and sat on HER couch. GMO came out from under the couch.

"Hey, GMO," said Fionna.

"Fionna, you're home!" said GMO hugging Fionna.

"Home," thought Fionna.

"Where is Cake?" asked GMO.

"Looking for Mochro, they're engaged," said Fionna.

"Oh yay!" said GMO.

"Yeah, I'm happy for her," said Fionna.

"What have you been up to?" asked GMO.

"I have been in a cast thanks to Ice Queen," said Fionna.

"What happened?" asked GMO.

"She was probably trying to capture Gumball, what else? Hey, did a storm come by here?"

"Yeah it got really cold. I saw someone by the door."

"Who was it!"

"Don't know… They left before I could see face," said GMO, "They said nothing. They were very quiet."

"I have a feeling I know who it might have been."

"Who?"

"Marshall's mother."


	12. Cake's News

Chapter 12

"What would she want with you?" asked GMO.

""Dunno, but according to Marshall Lee she is trying to use me," said Fionna.

"Hmm…" GMO looked at Fionna, "How?"

"I don't know." GMO looked all around the tree house from where she was sitting and then back at Fionna. Fionna sat in her home relaxing for three days, sitting on her couch. Doing absolutely nothing but watching movies on GMO and playing video games on her as well. Cake came back on the fourth day excited.

"I found Mochro, he was telling his parents!" said Cake.

"Well, what did they say?" asked Fionna.

"They have hoped for this ever since they met me! I am so happy!" she said. Fionna hugged Cake and got some popcorn.

"So, still no plans?" asked Fionna.

"Nope, we think we are going to do this in about a year or so," said Cake.

"Cake, I am so happy for you!" said Fionna.

"Aw, thanks, Fi," said Cake starting to blush.

"A year seems like such a long time though doesn't it?" asked Fionna.

"Um, yeah, I have something to tell you," said Cake.

"What is it?" asked Fionna.

"Well, Mochro and I… Well, I am going down to his house for a few months. That is all the way in the Dark Dimension. I am going to be gone for 3 months at the most," said Cake.

"3 months? Why?" asked Fionna.

"Mochro said his parents wanted to get to know me better and stuff. I don't know… just stuff I guess," said Cake.

"When are you leaving?" asked Fionna.

"Tomorrow morning," said Cake.

"So I am not going to see you for three months?" asked Fionna.

"I'm sorry, Fionna, but I have to if I want to marry Mochro. Besides, if you want to talk to me you can just call. I'll pick up whenever I can," said Cake.

"It's okay, Cake, I understand," said Fionna, "It's just the only one month is the most I haven't seen you. Three months is going to be difficult."

"I'm glad you are being so cool about this. I know three months is a long time," said Cake.

"I'm always cool about stuff like this," said Fionna.

"Yeah, you always are," said Cake. Fionna smiled and helped Cake pack her things. Cake showed Fionna where she kept all of the food, where to get it, and how to cook it. Cake had made Fionna her meals ever since she could remember. Fionna changed into her pajamas and got into her sleeping bag.

"Night, Cake," said Fionna.

"Night, Fionna," said Cake. When Fionna woke up Cake was down stairs making breakfast. GMO was in her small high chair waiting with a spoon and fork.

"Fionna!" said GMO smiling.

"Oh, good morning," said Cake. Fionna took a moment to smell the air.

"I am going to miss waking up to this," said Fionna smiling.

"Well I'm glad you like my cooking. Sit, I'm almost done," said Cake smiling. Fionna sat down by GMO who was staring at the wall. She looked zoned out.

"What did you make Cake?" asked Fionna. Cake brought plates to the table and placed them in the center.

"We've got some waffles, bacon, eggs, and some toast," said Cake.

"Yay! Cake, can I have some eggs please?" asked GMO.

"Sure," said Cake. She picked up GMO's plate and put some eggs on her plate. Fionna took some waffles and a piece of bacon. She poured some syrup on everything. When they all finished there was a knock on the door.

Cake ran up to the door, "Hello?" There was a tap on the door, "Come on in." She opened the door and Lord Monochromicorn came in.

" .- .-. . + -.- - ..- + .-. . .- -.. -.- + -.-. .- -.- . + .. - + .. ... + - .. - . + - - + -. - " tapped Mochro.

"Um… Yeah, just hold on," said Cake. She went upstairs and grabbed her bags.

"You got it?" asked Fionna.

"Yeah, I do, thanks," said Cake.

"Three months, starting now," said Fionna smiling.

"Okay," said Cake starting to laugh, "Three months… tops." She smiled and hugged Fionna.

".-. . .- -.. -." tapped Mochro.

"Yep, all ready," said Cake, she turned to Fionna, "In three months." Fionna nodded and waved goodbye as Cake got on Mochro's back and flew off.

"Guess it's just you and me," said Fionna looking over to GMO. A week slowly rolled by. Fionna sat on the couch playing video games not knowing what else to do. Cake was always good with coming up with fun ideas. It took some getting used to not having breakfast made for her when she woke up. Exactly one week after Cake left that night she got bored, picked up GMO and went to Marshall Lee's house.

"Marshall Lee?" she called knocking on the door. The door swung open.

"Fionna, what are you doing here?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Cake's gone, got bored, wanted to see you because I had enough time spent at the Candy Kingdom for a while," said Fionna.

"Yeah, didn't you spend like two months there?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Yeah, yeah I think so," said Fionna trying to count up the days in her head.

"Dang, that's nuts, I would have left too," said Marshall Lee inviting Fionna in. GMO got out of Fionna's arms and looked around.

"I had enough Candy for two months. This past week seemed to go by really slow without Cake," said Fionna.

"Really, why did she leave?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Mochro's parents wanted to get to know her better before they got married," said Fionna.

"Married?" Marshall Lee was confused. Fionna had forgotten that no one had told him yet.

"Yeah, they're engaged, they should be getting married sometime next year," said Fionna.

"Wow, that's pretty pig," said Marshall Lee.

"Yeah it is, hey, can I have something to eat? I haven't had anything since Breakfast," said Fionna.

"Sure," said Marshall Lee. He went to his kitchen and got a piece of cherry pie.

"Where'd you get the pie?" asked Fionna, "You make it?"

"No, I'm not Bubba, I buy my food. I don't bake for a hobby," he said smiling. Fionna gave a small laugh and dug her fork into the pie. GMO was enjoying looking around. She found it fun to be somewhere she has never been before. She took many pictures.

"Looks like someone's having fun," said Fionna looking at GMO.

"What is she taking pictures of?" asked Marshall Lee looking down at GMO who had at least 10 pictures on the floor.

"Just stuff…that is what GMO does. She lives to take pictures," said Fionna.

"Say cheese!" giggled GMO. Fionna smiled and Marshall Lee just stuck out his tongue. GMO giggled looking at the picture, "You need to smile," she said pointing to Marshall Lee.

"I don't do fake smiles," said Marshall Lee. GMO shrugged, gathered all of her pictures and went into the kitchen where she sat on the floor and looked at them.

"You did on Christmas a few years ago," said Fionna.

"So, onetime thing," said Marshall Lee. Fionna shrugged and took another bite of her cherry pie, "So you have tons of one time things." Fionna started blushing.

"Yeah, true…" she said. Marshall Lee smiled and grabbed himself a slice of cherry pie, "But why smiling for a picture?"

"It's not true happiness, never saw the point I guess," said Marshall Lee, "And smiling for that Christmas picture, that was true happiness." Another week rolled by, but Fionna didn't seem to notice. Neither did Marshall Lee or GMO. They were having fun the three of them at Marshall Lee's house doing whatever, making fun of each other only trying to make them laugh, watching all of the heat signature movies and playing video games. Cake called while Fionna was playing Racing Adventures.

"Marshall Lee, hit pause," said Fionna hearing the phone ring. She got up to go look for the ringing phone as Marshall Lee paused the game. She looked under the couch, under the pillows and blankets, but couldn't find it. Finally right before it stopped ringing she found it in the kitchen in the fridge.

"Hey, Fionna," said Cake.

"Hey, Cake, what's up?" asked Fionna.

"Mochro and I are getting ready to go to bed. I just wanted to see how you were doing," said Cake.

"I'm fine, so how's Mochro's parents?" asked Fionna.

"They are awesome. They freaking love me!" said Cake.

"Awesome, how cool is it in the Dark Dimension?" asked Fionna.

"It's pretty cool. It's not very Dark, dark colored I suppose like there is some dark blue some black. The sun sets are amazing though. What have you been doing the past two weeks?" asked Cake.

"Chilling wish Marshall Lee for a week, I got bored at home. There was really nothing to do, I mean, sure there was GMO to play video games, but that isn't all that great," said Fionna.

"Use your imagination," said Cake.

"Rather not, some messed up stuff up there right now," said Fionna. Cake started laughing.

"On a scale from one to ten, how messed up?" asked Cake.

"Eleven," said Fionna.

"Wow, like what?" asked Cake.

"Well, first of all I keep on seeing Gumball-

b "NOPE, /b I'm good," said Cake cutting in. Fionna started laughing.

"A total eleven right?" joked Fionna.

"Possibly a twelve, is that the worst?" asked Cake.

"No, there is much worse," said Fionna.

"Oh glob," said Cake.

"I guess playing with my imagination wouldn't be all bad. I keep picturing a pinkish skinned boy in my mind with blond hair and blue eyes. Yet I can see another little boy with human skin, black hair and blue eyes. I wouldn't mind seeing that part of my imagination," said Fionna.

"Fionna, you should mess with your imagination sometime, just try to control it," said Cake.

"What you guys talkin' 'bout?" asked Marshall Lee coming into the kitchen.

"Girl crap," said Fionna.

"What kinda girl crap?" asked Marshall Lee floating on top of his table.

"The kind of crap that is none of your business," said Fionna giving a small smile.

"Fine," he said floating back out.

"If he knew he would float out wishing he'd forget," said Cake.

"What, about Gumball-

"Stop, just stop," said Cake. Fionna started laughing.

"Again, got some messed up junk up in there," said Fionna.

"Try playing around with it while sleeping tonight or something," said Cake.

"Like in my dreams?" asked Fionna.

"Yeah, have some crazy dreams about messed up junk."

"Like you did when that doe bumped your head that one time?"

"Yeah, that was messed up. Not as messed up as when that stupid pixie made my imagination go into hyper drive. Eh, I still cannot believe I imagined my father naked! Oh, oh glob, the memory's back!" Fionna started laughing.

"I know a way to get rid of it," said Fionna.

"How, and please… hurry," said Cake.

"Gumball-

"NO! STOP-

"Did it work?"

"For what?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, he's clothed now," said Cake relived.

"Ha, ha, I wish that would work for me right now," said Fionna.

"What? Oh okay, listen, Fionna, I've got to go," said Cake.

"Okay," said Fionna, "Later."

"Dreams, mess with your dreams," whispered Cake right before she hung up the phone. Fionna smiled and put the phone on the table. She thought about what Cake said with messing with her imagination in her dreams. Then she thought about how Cake said to control it.

"How can you control your dreams? She's freaking nuts! Aw well, I'll try it I guess. It's not going to end normal though," Fionna thought to herself. She sat on the couch next to Marshall Lee and took one of the strawberries he had in a big bowl on his lap.

"So how's Cake?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Fine, fine," said Fionna.

"How does she like the Dark Dimension, I went there myself, not all that cool really," said Marshall Lee.

"Yeah that is what Cake said. She said she liked the colors of the sun set, but not really that much else," said Fionna.

"You'd think with a name like b Dark /b Dimension it would be cooler. Darker perhaps," said Marshall Lee, "I went there thinking I would be fine because hence the name s Dark /s there wouldn't be much light. I was so wrong. I was in a hospital for about three days."

"Holy cow, that bad?"

"Yeah, Fionna, I walked into direct sunlight. Nothing was protecting me but a shirt and some shorts," said Marshall Lee.

"Yeah, I guess for you that is pretty bad," said Fionna. Marshall Lee threw Fionna the other controller.

"Come on, I want to un-pause it," said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled and got ready to play. She tried her best but ended up being lapped by Marshall Lee two times.

"Marshall Lee, do you cheat?" asked Fionna fed up with losing. She could never win when Marshall Lee was playing her. He always ended up beating her by a few seconds or three whole laps.

"No, I guess I'm just that good," said Marshall Lee.

"How did you get so good?" asked Fionna.

"Over 1,000 years of practice," said Marshall Lee.

"Yeah, I guess that would work," sighed Fionna.

"That gives me time to find every shortcut," said Marshall Lee smiling.

"Hey, I knew it!" said Fionna. Marshall Lee started laughing and started showing Fionna all of the shortcuts on the game.

"So if you turn right instead of going left here you miss three whole turns and go straight to the other side," said Marshall Lee, "And here, if you go under you can doge the wolves." Fionna's jaw dropped.

"How did you find all of these?" asked Fionna.

"Again, with over 1,000 years of practice you tend to pick up a few things," said Marshall Lee.

"Rematch," said Fionna.

"It's not going to matter that I showed you my shortcuts, you still cannot beat me," said Marshall Lee. They played three times, and each time Marshall Lee ended up winning. Not by a whole lap though, with those shortcuts he showed Fionna was able to catch up with Marshall Lee faster.

"Dang, Marshall Lee! You are just too good at this," said Fionna. Marshall Lee shrugged and put his controller on the ground.

"I'm not that good, you just suck, so it's not that hard to beat you." Fionna started laughing and playfully punched Marshall Lee in the arm. "Alright, alright, you're not that bad." Fionna smiled and took another strawberry. She looked up at a clock. Cake was right, it was getting pretty late.

Fionna yawned and lied down on the couch, "I think I am going to go to bed, Marshall." Marshall Lee nodded and went into his room. Fionna closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	13. Croak Dream?

Chapter 13

Fionna opened her eyes and walked into an area of darkness.

"Hello?" she called not even able to see her own hand, "Anyone here?" The area stared getting lighter to reveal a small forest. A tinny bunny emerged from the trees.

"Welcome to your imagination land," said the small, fluffy pink bunny.

"Where's all of the awesome stuff?" asked Fionna.

"It's all around you," said the bunny. It bounced up and took off Fionna's hat, revealing her golden hair.

"Hey give that back!" said Fionna. The bunny giggled and ran into the forest. Fionna ran after it dogging thorns and branches. She tripped over some roots and landed on her face. She got up and whipped the dirt off of her. She looked at her hair that was now all over the place and sighed. She grabbed her hair and put it up in a bun.

"I look freaking retarded," said Fionna. As she made her way through the forest looking for the bunny who stole her hat she found Gumball sitting in a small chair looking at some books.

"Hello, Fionna," said Gumball, "What are you doing here?" Fionna couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

"Um… hi?" she said trying to back off when she hit something and hit the ground. She looked up to discover she had run into Marshall Lee.

"Oh, sorry, Fionna," said Marshall Lee. Fionna's feeling got stronger and stronger as the two boys got closer and closer to her.

"What you guys want?" she asked trying not to freak out.

"You, it's all we've ever wanted," said Gumball getting closer. Fionna was immediately worried, Gumball doesn't say stuff like that, "Come on, Fionna, it's me you want, not that stupid vampire." Marshall Lee kicked Gumball in the face and then threw him at a tree.

"Don't listen to him! He's just jealous of what we have and will always have!" shouted Marshall Lee taking his shirt off.

"Ummm…" Fionna tried to get up to run away, but ran into some more roots and her hands were trapped. For the tree had grabbed on to her wrists and trapped them. Gumball got up and sprinted to Marshall Lee kicking him in the stomach landing him only a foot away from where Fiona lay incapable of leaving on the ground. Gumball was almost directly on top of her looking down when she was able to kick him in the boingloins and free her hands from the roots. She got up as fast as she could and darted off again.

"FIONNA!" she heard Marshall Lee call, which only made her run away faster. After what seemed like an hour of running she stopped hunched over and breathing hard.

"Dammit, Cake," Fionna said to herself, "I knew this was a bad idea!" Just as she started thinking about Cake she emerged from one of the bushes.

"Fionna, you okay?" asked Cake seeing Fionna gasping for breath.

"I… I think so…" said Fionna.

"What happened?" asked Cake.

"You don't want to know…" said Fionna looking back, "Hey, do have any idea on how to get out of here?"

"Yes, there should be a path just up ahead. It is a three day trip, if you are not held up by anything," said Cake.

"Three days!" Fionna slid down a tree and sat on the ground, "Dammit, Cake, why did you suggest this?"

"I don't know!" said Cake. Fionna sighed and looked up the long twisting path, "If you need anything… Remember, this is your imagination land." Cake winked and went back into the bushes.

"What the hell?" Fionna thought to herself. She started walking down the path, "I imagined my imagination land to be more…. Well not as dark I guess. More fighting I guess." She looked around her and saw nothing that would come out of nowhere and attack her. Even though she was kind of glad nothing appeared to do that, she was kind of hoping something would fight her. She started getting hungry and looked for something that would grow food. No sign of food anywhere though.

"What kind of forest doesn't have food?" thought Fionna. She looked around, but no luck. After about an hour of looking she walked some more to see if she could find anyone who may have some spare food for her. It did feel weird to Fionna acting as a beggar. If anything Fionna usually has food for beggars. She found a small door on the side of a small hill. She went up to the door and knocked.

"Who's there?" asked a voice. The door opened to reveal an elder fox.

"Please, I was just wondering if you could spare some food," said Fionna. The fox looked at Fionna and smiled.

"Why, I remember you, you saved me three years ago," said the fox. Fionna nodded.

"Yeah, I offer help anyone who needs it," said Fionna. The old fox let a small laugh.

"I am pretty sure I have some spare pineapple, would that be okay?" asked the fox. Fionna nodded again. The fox smiled and went back into her home. She came back out with a small container with some pineapple slices sealed with a small blue lid. The fox handed Fionna the pineapples and she put them in her back pack.

"Thank you," said Fionna, "You have been very kind."

"Why anything for the young adventuress who saved my life," said the fox. Fionna said thanks one last time and waved goodbye. She walked down the trail again for another hour until she was too hungry to carry on. She sat on a small tree stump and took off her pack. She took out the pineapple slices and opened the container. She saw Cake appear out of nowhere on a tree branch which about made her spill the pineapples and fall off of the stump. Cake gave a small laugh at Fionna's reaction and sat down on the ground next to her. Fionna offered her a pineapple. But Cake rejected her offer.

"Cake, what are you doing here?" asked Fionna, "Not that I don't want you around!"

"I am here to guide you," said Cake, "your mind has chosen me for some reason."

"You're my sister, well, friend, but you are the closest thing to family I've got. I would be surprised if it was anyone but you," said Fionna, "And what do you mean guide?"

"Guide you on the right path I guess. I have no clue, again this is i your /i imagination land," said Cake.

"How come you aren't always here?" asked Fionna.

"You mind summons me when it believes it needs me. I am here because of your needs, not my personal wants," said Cake.

"So if I wanted someone else, say right now, I could make them appear out of nowhere?"

Cake gave a small laugh and shook her head, "No, Fi, for some reason with people the mind doesn't work like that. It is too complicated. It only goes into making people you know for help, or in my case, guidance." Fionna looked over to Cake and was confused.

"You lost me at no," said Fionna. Cake gave a small laugh.

"Well, that's all you need," said Cake. Fionna sighed and put the remaining pineapple in her back pack. She got up, put her backpack on and continued on her way. She looked back because she noticed Cake wasn't fallowing her. She went back to the stump and looked for her, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

Confused she continued down the dirt path. It was a rather lonely trip. She started getting tired as she watched the sun go down. She looked around and then closed her eyes. She hoped to find somewhere she would find shelter. She walked for another 15 minutes looking for some place to stay when Gumball came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Fionna," said Gumball.

"Um… hi…" yawned Fionna.

"Oh, glob, you look awful, why don't you come inside?" he pulled away the bushes to reveal a small log cabin. There she saw Marshall Lee on the porch in a small chair. She went up to the porch and said hello to Marshall Lee. She was so tired. She had no idea why though. She assumed it was from the running down that stupid dirt path all day. The small cabin was all one room. In the far right hand corner there was a small bed. Half of the left wall was the fire place and some chairs around it. There was a stove a small fridge and a counter on the right wall. It was rather small, but Fionna didn't mind much. At the moment she was just glad to be inside and have a bed to rest on. Soon after Fionna entered the cabin Marshall Lee and Gumball fallowed.

"I used to come here when I was little," said Marshall Lee looking around his old log cabin, "My mom and I used to be really close before…" his voice trailed off. His mother ate his fries one day and their relationship never got better since then. Fionna yawned and kicked off her shoes. Somehow in her back pack she had a night shirt and some sweat pants. Not saying a word about what she was doing she went out the door of the cabin and went into the back. She found a pond in the back. She took off her clothes and put them in her back pack. As she slowly entered the water her teeth chattered, but after a while Fionna got used to it and washed her face in the cold water. Her face and legs were all dirt because of the dirt made road. When she got out of the pond she shook her wet body almost like a dog and put the night shirt and sweat pants on. She grabbed her back pack by the handle and went back inside the cabin.

She went back to the small bed and lied down. Her feet were off the side of the bed, but not by much. She looked over to see Gumball already asleep in one of the chairs. Marshall Lee was out on the porch. Fionna grabbed one of the blankets and went outside.

"Hey, Marshall," she said opening the door.

"Hey, blue," said Marshall Lee, "How you doing?"

"Alright," said Fionna, "You look cold, you need this?" Fionna held out the blanket she was holding and Marshall Lee shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks," said Marshall Lee. Fionna sat in the chair next to him and covered up in the blanket herself.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee was silent and continued to look out into space. He didn't seem to be looking at anything His eyes weren't focused on anything. Fionna kept trying to bring up conversation, but no matter what she brought up he wouldn't answer. He only just continued to look out into space. Fionna finally gave up lied the blanket on the chair and opened the door to go inside.

"Hey, blue," said Marshall Lee. Fionna stepped backwards letting the door close on its own.

"What were you doing?" asked Fionna.

"I don't know, what do you mean?" asked Marshall Lee.

"You were staring off into space…" said Fionna, "Something bothering you?" Marshall Lee shook his head and looked over through the cabin window.

"No, I'm fine, but what about you? Something seems to be bothering you pretty bad," said Marshall Lee.

"Well… I don't know… I'm not sure," said Fionna. Marshall Lee shrugged.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about some crap too," said Marshall Lee.

"Like what?" asked Fionna.

"I don't know, like you, stuff," said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled.

"Come on, Marshall, what's up?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled and shook his head.

"Noting," said Marshall Lee. Fionna's smile slowly went away.

"Are you sure?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled and nodded.

"I'm positive," said Marshall Lee. Fionna finally gave up and got up.

"Night, Marshall," said Fionna going back inside.

"Night, blue," said Marshall Lee. Fionna closed the door behind her and sat on the bed. She looked around the tiny cabin and sighed. She laid down and covered up using the blankets and slowly fell asleep. When Fionna woke up and got out of the tiny bed, and slowly looked around for her hat before she realized that her hat was stolen. She looked around and Gumball and Marshall Lee were nowhere to be seen. She looked out the window to see the moon was still in the sky. Fionna estimated it to be about 1 in the morning. She went into the small fridge and got some milk, then under the small counter to find a cupboard. She found a bowl and a box of cheerios. She grabbed the box and the small orange bowl and sat on the couch. First filled her bowl with cereal and then cheerios, then she carefully set the bowl down and put the milk back. Fionna went onto the counter to find some spoons. She grabbed one and went back to her cereal. She held it with one hand and ate using the spoon with the other. Fionna looked around the empty cabin and then back the bowl which had nothing but milk left and slurped the rest of it down. When finished she took the box of cheerios and put them in her back pack in case she got hungry again. She grabbed her adventuress clothes and switched them with her pajamas. She put them in her back pack and went outside. Fionna wanted to go now when most of the animals were sleeping. Sure Fionna was aware of the nocturnal animals, but she didn't mind. Come 3 she figured the nocturnal animals would be going to sleep and might have one full hour with nothing to worry about. She put her back pack on and went back to the small dirt path.

She started running, but slowed down into a walk when she started getting tired half an hour later. She got the box of cheerios out of her bag and let the cheerios slowly let them roll out of the box and into her mouth. She placed them back in her bag and continued walking. There was no sign of nocturnal animals anywhere, only at one point some rustling in the bushes. She got out her sword and went over to it. She slowly poked at the bush with her foot and Marshall Lee popped out in wolf monster form causing Fionna to shriek in terror, but then getting a better look at the monster she folded her arms.

"Not funny!" said Fionna. Marshall Lee started laughing and shrugged.

"Didn't mean to scare you, I have been fallowed for a while, but oh my, Glob, you should have seen your face! It was great…" Fionna didn't seem amused as Marshall Lee floated out of the bushes and landed feet on the ground next to Fionna.

"Who has been fallowing you?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee shrugged and looked all around.

"No clue," said Marshall Lee. Fionna shrugged and started walking down the small path, "So why are you going down this stupid path anyways?"

"It's the way out," said Fionna, "I will wake up once I get to the end I guess."

"Wake up?" Fionna explained everything from Cake's explanation to at the very moment she was talking to him, "Bubba wasn't there? Hmm… I left for your safety… I started to notice someone was fallowing me, so I left… but Bubba… Hmm… This is all your… dream?" Fionna sighed and nodded.

"I guess… A creepy one too," said Fionna, "I mean, this all seems so real." Marshall Lee looked around, and then at his own hands.

"So, when you wake up… I'll be… gone!" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna sighed and shrugged.

"Marshall Lee, you yourself won't be gone… but… I… I don't know," said Fionna. Marshall Lee looked around and then back at Fionna.

"So, have you tried using your imagination?" asked Marshall Lee.

"No… It really has a mind of its own. I used to have an imaginary friend named Fuzzy, he was a snow golem, no idea why his name was fuzzy though." Marshall Lee gave a small laugh and looked down the path.

"Try, like Cake said, this is your imagination land! Give it a try!" said Marshall Lee. Fionna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought about home, Aaa, her friends, Gumball, Cake, GMO, which got her thinking about her enemies. She tried to think of a specific memory that she loved. For some reason the memory of Marshall Lee singing his Mommy song came into mind. She opened her eyes and Marshall Lee was holding his axe base.

"What the?" He was confused with the axe that was now in his hands. He stood there confused staring at it. Wondering how it got there.

"Sing," whispered Fionna. Marshall Lee looked confused and started strumming his base.

You´re better then the best .I´m lucky just to linger in your light, cooler than the flip side of my pillow that´s right. Completely unaware Nothing can compare to where you send me Lets me know that it´s ok Yeah it´s ok And the moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun Fall outta bed Sing like a bird Dizzy in my head Spin like a record Crazy on a Sunday night You make me dance like a fool Forget how to breathe Shine like gold Buzz like a bee Just the thought of you can drive me wild Oh, you make me smile

Even when you´re gone Somehow you come along Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun Fall outta bed Sing like a bird Dizzy in my head Spin like a record Crazy on a Sunday night You make me dance like a fool Forget how to breathe Shine like gold buzz like a bee just the thought of you can drive me wild Oh, you make me smile

Don´t know how I lived without you 'Cuz every time that I get around you I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile You make me dance like a fool Forget how to breathe Shine like gold Buzz like a bee Just the thought of you can drive me wild You make me smile like the sun Fall outta bed Sing like bird Dizzy in my head Spin like a record Crazy on a Sunday night You make me dance like a fool Forget how to breathe Shine like gold Buzz like a bee Just the thought of you can drive me wild Oh, you make me smile

Fionna smiled and started singing another song with Marshall Lee.

We've been friends for a long long time

You tell me your secrets and I tell you mine

She's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares

But I have never failed you I've always been there

You tell your story it sounds a bit like mine

It's the same old situation it happens every time

Can't we see oh maybe you and me

Is what's meant to be

Or do we disagree

What if I told you (what if I said)

That I loved you

How would you feel

What would you think

What would we do

Do we dare cross that line

Between your heart and mine

Or would I lose a friend

Or find a love that would never end

What if I said

She doesn't love you

Oh it's plain to see

I can read between the lines of what your telling me

And he doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held

How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself

What if I told you -(what if I said)

That I loved you

How would you feel

What would you think

What would we do

Do we dare cross that line

Between your heart and mine

Or would I lose a friend

Or find a love that would never end

What if I said

Oh we've both had our share of loneliness

So who's to say we can't have a little happiness

And if I found that in you

It would make my dreams come true

Or would you walk away

Hear what I have to say

What if I told you -(what if I said)

That I loved you

How would you feel

What would you think

What would we do

Oh do we dare cross that line

Between your heart and mine

I've always wondered

From that day that we met

What if I said

What if I said

Oh

What if I said…

Fionna and Marshall Lee looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Of course just because of the memory Fionna chose Marshall Lee's mother came into sight. Because the memory she chose was not just a random time she heard him singing, it was when Fionna was over at Marshall Lee's house when she was 13. He was singing his mommy song when she released her from the Nightosphear.

"RUN!" shouted Marshall Lee. Cake appeared out of the bushes again along with Gumball.

"Marshall, what's going on!" asked Gumball.

"My mother," said Marshall Lee.

"Good idea, Cake, you take Fionna somewhere safe, we'll try to hold off Marshall's mother!" said Gumball.

"Gumball, I can help!" shouted Fionna.

"Fionna, you can't fight! Get to safety!" said Marshall Lee.

"Please, Fionna," said Cake. Fionna really had no choice; none of her friends were going to allow her to this. Cake grew huge as Fionna climbed onto her. When Fionna was safely on Cake she started running.

"Where are we going?" asked Fionna.

"AWAY!" shouted Cake. Fionna looked behind her to see Marshall Lee on the ground and Gumball trying to fight Marshall Lee's mother who was now closer than ever.

"CAKE WE NEED TO SAVE MARSHALL LEE!" shrieked Fionna.

"I'M SORRY BUT WE NEED TO KEEP GOING! YOU NEED TO BE SAFE!" said Cake in horror. Fionna was focused on Gumball who was now holding Marshall Lee's axe. His mother kicked him in the stomach causing him to cash into a tree. Cake tried running faster, but that was as fast as she could go. Marshall Lee's mother was now after Fionna.

"FASTER!" shrieked Fionna. Cake shook her head.

"THIS IS FAST AS I CAN GO!" she shouted.

"WELL WE NEED TO GO FASTER!" shouted Fionna. Marshall Lee's mother was right behind them. She swung a fist at Fionna hitting her head and she crashed on the ground. Cake grew as tall as Marshall Lee's mother and punched her in the face. Fionna who was still on the ground struggled to get up, and when she did manage to stand she fell right over.

"GUMBALL GET HER SO SAFTEY!" shouted Cake. Gumball sat up, looked around and gave a panic like look. He nodded and ran to Fionna. Almost in tears he picked her up and held her in her arms. He saw her smile and started running. Fionna opened her eyes and saw Gumball.

"It's going to be okay, Fionna. I promise," said Gumball, still running. Fionna looked over Gumball shoulder to see Marshall Lee was floating and helping Cake. She wanted to say something, but she was just so weak. Gumball ran into a small cave and slowly set her on the ground.

"Gum…. Gumball…" he started stroking her hair and was silently crying.

"I wish I had my medical kit! Something that would help!" said Gumball. Fionna shook her head and took Gumball's hand. She closed her eyes and thought about Gumball's medical kit. She had seen it once before, once when she had to get stiches in her leg when she was fighting a lava monster saving the Candy kingdom. She tried remembering it, the small band aids, the little bottles of fluids, and bandages. She opened her eyes to see Gumball's face very confused.

"What can… can you do?" whispered Fionna. Gumball looked down at Fionna.

"Not much, I can stop your bleeding by stitching it up. That is probably the most I am going to be able to do though," said Gumball. Fionna couldn't believe it, she was bleeding! She looked down her arm, she had a large cut there along with one giant on her stomach. There was blood everywhere. She didn't feel the blood pouring out of her body though. She felt so incapable of moving.

"What about… Alex?" she whispered.

"You need to be saved first. Fionna, with all of this blood pouring out of your body you could die!" said Gumball.

"Will he be okay?" whispered Fionna. Gumball shook his head and went to his medical kit.

"If I had my proper equipment, probably, but without it… I am sorry, but I am not going to be able to," said Gumball.

"Save him first," Fionna commanded. Gumball shook his head.

"No, you must be saved," said Gumball. Cake came rushing in, cuts and bruises over her body. She was limping, but didn't seem to care. She ran over to Fionna who was on the ground and about started crying.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Cake.

"If she cooperates, yes," said Gumball. Cake looked over to Fionna confused.

"What does he mean?" asked Cake.

"If he doesn't save Alex… he'll die, rather me than him," she said closing her eyes.

"Fi, no!" shouted Cake. Fionna shook her head and Cake sighed, "Gumball do it. You will be able to save them both, won't you?" asked Cake. Gumball looked down at Fionna and then back up at Cake.

"Maybe, I doubt it though," said Gumball. Cake started getting more tears in her eyes, but whipped them away.

"Do it, she will never forgive you if you don't," said Cake. Gumball sighed and looked at Fionna.

"Sure?" asked Gumball. Fionna nodded. He sighed and started to make the cut in her stomach bigger. Fionna's pain got so much worse, and felt so much blood coming out of her body. She took Cake's hand and squeezed it. She was able to feel Cake squeeze back. All of a sudden she wasn't able to breath and she heard Gumball and Cake starting to freak out.

"I CAN SAVE HER IF I STOP RIGHT NOW!" shouted Gumball.

"SHE WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU! SHE'LL BE OKAY!" shouted Cake. Fionna started getting light headed and heard someone running in the small cave they were hiding in.

"FIONNA!" shouted the person. Fionna was able to tell who it was by their voice, Marshall Lee, "BUBBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SAVE HER! YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE!"

"Marshall Lee, Alex might die, Fionna wants this. Please," said Cake trying to calm him down. He went over to Fionna and took her other hand.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING! PLEASE FIONNA!" shouted Gumball. Fionna was barely able to shake her head no.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME BLUE!" shouted Marshall Lee now squeezing Fionna's hand as hard as ever. She looked over to him and closed her eyes, "BLUE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME, BLUE! DON'T YOU DARE!" Fionna slowly felt herself drifting away, just before she was gone, she heard a baby cry. It comforted her in a way.

She opened her eyes and she was back on Marshall Lee's couch. Marshall Lee came rushing in and the phone rang. Marshall Lee stared at Fionna.

"Did you just…"

"Yeah, did you?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded. Fionna picked up the phone and answered it.

"FIONNA!" it was Cake.

"You too?" asked Fionna. She heard a beep and put that caller on too.

"Marshall Lee!" shouted the caller. Fionna could tell it was Gumball. Fionna put the phone on speaker and placed it on the couch.

"FIONNA, DID YOU JUST HAVE AN EXTREMLY MESSED UP CROAK DREAM!" asked Cake.

"Yeah, why?" asked Fionna.

"Whoa, Fionna croak dream? What was your guys' like?" asked Gumball. Fionna went first explaining what happened in the dream and everyone said they had the exact same dream. What creped everyone out, was that they woke up at the exact same time and the exact same things happened.


	14. Such a scardey cat

Chapter 14

Marshall Lee was very protective over Fionna after that. Cake wanted to come home immediately, but Fionna wouldn't allow it. Gumball came over straight away and they had Cake on speaker phone. Fionna was the one person not freaking out. Out of everyone Fionna could see why Marshall Lee would be worried and Marshall Lee only. It was his mother who was coming out of the Nightosphear. Yet Cake was like a sister to her. Fionna tried bringing up Cake's old croak dream, but Cake kept on bringing up on how everyone else didn't have it too. Fionna didn't care though. Everyone thought she was nuts being the victim of the croak dream and being the one person who wasn't worried. When Gumball left Fionna went to go too, but Marshall Lee kept her at his house. Even though she knew that none of this was going to happen.

GMO during all of this was in the kitchen, she didn't even know about the croak dream. Fionna stayed with Marshall Lee for another two weeks just sitting around doing nothing but playing video games and watching movies with Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee was extremely worried about Fionna, he hated his mom enough without all of this crap going on. The end was what bothered him the most.

No one had another croak dream after that and there were no signs that the crock dream was going to happen. Fionna finally was able to talk Marshall Lee into letting her go back home. It took a while, but she did it. She waved goodbye and thanked him for letting her stay there for the time being and went back home.

When she walked in the door she set GMO down and sat on the couch. She looked around her house and smiled. She was in her own house, not Marshall Lee's house and not the Candy Kingdom. She was home.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed some strawberries. GMO was looking at a little worm that was on the floor. Fionna smiled and sat on the floor net to the small little blue worm. She gave the worm a small part of a strawberry. The worm looked at it strangely and ate it. Fionna smiled and ate a strawberry herself.

"Strawberry?" asked GMO. Fionna nodded and gave GMO a strawberry. GMO squealed with happiness and ate it.

"GMO, what movies do you have?" asked Fionna.

"Um… GMO has heat signature 1-3, Candy Killer, Death Kingdom, and Aaa Cemetery," said GMO. Fionna stood there thinking for a moment.

"I don't think I have seen Aaa Cemetery in a few years, put that one on GMO," said Fionna. GMO nodded and her screen turned green as she was preparing the movie. Fionna sat on the couch and put some more strawberries in her mouth.

When the movie was finished GMO lied down where she was and went to sleep. Fionna smiled and went into the kitchen. She made some hot chocolate and went outside and sat on the ground. She was pretty cold, but soon got over it. She just sat out there looking up at the sky thinking about her croak dream. Her friends, Cake, Gumball, Marshall Lee, and everyone else, and then about Alex, how she died saving him. She looked at the stars and then back at the tree house. She looked over towards the direction that led to the Candy Kingdom and then Marshall Lee's house. They were both her best friends, maybe both a little more than that. Gumball has always been so honest with her up to now. Same with Marshall Lee, only he royal promised, so it wasn't all his fault. She knew he wanted to tell her, but because of the royal promise he wasn't allowed to.

She got up and went back inside. She went back to her bed and went inside of her small cocoon like sleeping bag. She looked around her room and smiled, and then at the small drawer Cake usually sleeps and sighed. A month had slowly went by since Cake left Fionna. She had two more months before she was going to come home.

She slowly fell asleep and woke up really late. She looked out her window, Fionna assumed to be about 11 a.m. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She went downstairs and looked at the clock. It was really 3 p.m. She went over to GMO who was passed out on the floor. She went up to her and shook her.

"Wake up, GMO!" said Fionna shaking her. GMO woke up and looked around the room. She shook her head and looked around. Her face turned to a clock.

"It's 3?" she asked. Fionna nodded and looked at her clothes. They were all stained up. There was some hot chocolate, some cranberry juice, some chocolate ice cream stains, it was a mess. Fionna went into her room to look for some more clothes. For some reason the only clean thing she could find was a black t-shirt and some green jeans. She couldn't even remember where she got them. She took off her clothes, including her hat, and put on the shirt and jeans. Her long golden hair was all over the floor. She felt like cutting her hair so it was only down to her waist. She couldn't do it through. She knew she would hate it. She would hate not having her hair being as long as it was right now. She looked around her room and found a hair tie.

She put it in a braid, which took about half an hour, and went into kitchen. She grabbed some spaghetti and poured some sauce on it. She went to her table and shoved that all in her mouth. She got her ruby sword and ran outside. It was 3: 57 p.m. Every day at 4:00 on the dock a Science Dog and a Dolphin fight her every day. She hasn't fought them in forever. She thought it would be fun to fight them again, just like old times.

She went into her front yard and sat in the grass, sword in her hands. She waited until four when they came out. She took out her sword and started dogging the science dog's spells. Then the dolphin came up to her and she flipped dogging the sword. She cut into the science dog's vials causing the science dog to slip in her own potions. She turned into a duck that had a wolf snout and kangaroo legs. Fionna went to the dolphin and cut off her head, so she could grow it back for the next day. The dog and dolphin bowed to Fionna and waved goodbye.

Fionna walked down the hills and went into the forest and ran into Lumpy Space Prince.

"Oh, hello, Fionna," said LSP.

"Hi, LSP," said Fionna.

"What ya doing out here?" asked LSP.

"I don't know… Looking for adventure," said Fionna. LSP smiled and shrugged.

"You're sure you weren't looking for someone else?" asked LSP getting closer to Fionna.

"Um… yeah…" said Fionna.

"Oh stop pretending, Fionna, and get in touch with your feelings!" said LSP. Fionna shook her head and looked around.

"Umm well-

"I know you want me, Fionna!" said LSP.

"I'm already dating… Gumball... yeah… Gumball," lied Fionna.

"Well, you can't resist these lumps forever!" said LSP.

"Uh-

"You can't resist me! I know you'll come around! They always do," said LSP. Fionna sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, LSP," said Fionna. LSP floated up to Fionna and put his arm around her. She pushed him off and took a couple steps backward, "What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Fionna.

"What Gumball doesn't know-

"PLEASE FREAKING STOP!" yelled Fionna.

"Hard to get, huh, I can play that game," said LSP.

"ENOUGH! I'M HAVING HIS BABY!" shouted Fionna. She quickly gasped and covered her mouth realizing what she said. LSP gasped and crossed his arms.

"I hate Gumball," whispered LSP.

"LSP, please, don't hate him," said Fionna. LSP sighed and floated over to his camp sight. He grabbed a small plastic cup and put some beans inside of it.

"Here," sighed LSP. Fionna sighed and poured the beans into her mouth.

"Something wrong, LSP?" asked Fionna. LSP shook his head and looked at a small basket that was by his tent.

"Low on sandwiches, got to go," said LSP going away. Fionna smiled as her flew away. LSP was one of her friends, but he is really annoying. She looked around and sighed. She never wanted to upset LSP, because every time she up sets him it doesn't end very well. He takes a lot of things differently compared to everyone else too, which makes it hard to talk to him.

She started walking and ran into the hotdog kingdom. She went through the gates and saw Hot Dog prince. She was invited to have dinner with him. She accepted and ate a small dinner. She enjoyed seeing her old friend Hotdog Prince. She really hasn't seen all of her friends for three months now, her birthday. Sure she saw her closest friends, Marshall Lee, Gumball and Cake, but she missed not seeing the other princes. She missed LSP, Hotdog Prince, Slime Prince, and even Blackberry Prince. It reminded her of when she was 13. She used to be everywhere, all the time. Rescuing people on a daily basis, she missed that so much.

When Fionna was done she bowed to Hotdog Prince and thanked him for the dinner. When she left it was 7 p.m. She looked up at the sky. She could see the sun to the west and the moon to the east. The sun was purple, red and blue all at the same time. She wished she could be with Cake right now and started walking back home.

**Marshall Lee's house**

Marshall Lee has been home trying to find a way to try to make it so his mother couldn't escape. He still kept in mind that he couldn't open the portal to the Nightosphear. He even tried calling Gumball, but he didn't know what to do either. He basically said what Fionna said, "Do not open the portal." Which really ticked Marshall Lee off; he wanted to find a way to get in there. The only way though was to open the portal though. So he just gave up and went to the Candy Kingdom. He ran into Fionna on the way there.

"Oh, Marshall Lee, sorry," said Fionna helping Marshall Lee off of the ground. She had accidently pushed him on the ground.

"It's okay," said Marshall Lee cleaning the dirt off of him, "So what have you been up to?"

"Going home, I was just at the Hot Dog Kingdom," said Fionna.

"I'm… headed to… the… uh-

"You're headed to the Candy Kingdom about your mother, weren't you?" asked Fionna in a "Gotcha," kind of tone.

"How… how did you know?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled and shrugged.

"Known you for about 5 years Marsh, you know it's hard to hide- well… besides all of this, it's hard to hide things from me," said Fionna. Marshall Lee gave a small laugh and nodded.

"It always has been," said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled looked up at the sky.

"I wonder if Cake is doing okay," said Fionna.

"Oh I bet Cake is fine," said Marshall Lee.

"I just miss her a lot you know? She has been gone for an entire month," said Fionna.

"Yeah, I know," he said, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you come to the Candy Kingdom with me. Going there always seems to make you feel better."

"I don't know, Marshall," said Fionna looking back at the direction of her house.

"Want to help me scare Bubba? It's not that hard," said Marshall Lee.

"Well…"

"Come on, Fionna, this used to be our favorite game!" Fionna sighed and looked back at Marshall Lee.

"Alright," said Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled and started floating towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Race?" he asked. Fionna smiled and nodded. They started running and laughing. When they got to the Candy Kingdom Marshall Lee won, but not by a lot, he only won by 15 seconds.

"Ready?" asked Fionna.

"What's the plan?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Hmm… How about you go into wolf monster form over there by his window," she pointed to the window by Gumball's study. His back was to the window and he was reading a book, "And I will creep him out enough before you jump out."

"Cool, ready?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Yeah, turn me invisible," said Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded and touched Fionna on the for head. She slowly started to disappear until you couldn't see her any more. Marshall Lee floated up to the now invisible Fionna and placed her on the window.

"Good luck," whispered Marshall Lee.

"Thanks," replied Fionna. She crept to some of the books and started pushing them on the ground. Gumball brought his head up and smiled.

"Cut it out, Marshall Lee, I know it's you," said Gumball. Fionna went to the other side of the room while Marshall Lee was busy transforming into his wolf monster form. Fionna knocked over one of the smaller chairs, "Stop it, Marshall Lee!" She jumped up onto the bookshelf and ripped out some more books. That only made Gumball angrier. She jumped onto the desk and then onto the floor. She flipped the chair over and then ran over to the windows.

"Marshall, done yet?" whispered Fionna.

"URG! Uh… almost…" said Marshall Lee.

"Dude, you okay?" asked Fionna.

"Yeah, this isn't easy you know?" asked Marshall Lee, "Especially when… URG… when you are trying to talk…" Even though you couldn't see it Fionna started blushing and ran over to the chair Gumball was originally sitting in. She ripped off the pillow that was on there and threw it on the ground. Gumball was all over the place trying to find what he thought to be Marshall Lee. He stopped when he heard Marshall Lee in the bushes.

"Here he comes," whispered Fionna jumping out of the window. Gumball looked out the window looking for Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee surprising Gumball appeared out of nowhere in wolf form causing Gumball to scream in terror and fall down. Fionna and Marshall Lee started laughing uncontrollably. Marshall Lee touched Fionna's for head again and she became visible once more. Marshall Lee lifted up Fionna and he went through the window. When they were inside Marshall Lee put Fionna down.

"Dude, you should've seen your face!" said Marshall Lee, trying not to laugh.

"Not funny, guys, I hate it when you guys do that to me!" said Gumball. Fionna stopped laughing and whipped the tears from her eyes. She had them pouring out she was laughing so hard.

"Come on, Marshy, let's help PG pick this up," said Fionna grabbing some books off of the floor. Marshall Lee nodded and floated over to Fionna and helped put the books back on the shelves, while Gumball did everything else.

"Man, that was worth having to pick all of this up," said Marshall Lee starting to laugh again.

"It really was," said Fionna. Gumball just crossed his arms.

"What do you expect us to say sorry? Dude, we helped you clean up! We didn't do anything!" said Marshall Lee.

"Just go, Marshall Lee," hissed Gumball.

"Fine, come on, Blue," said Marshall Lee picking up Fionna.

"Fionna, you don't have to go!" said Gumball turning around.

"Either Marshall Lee stays, or both of us go. He is my friend too, PG," said Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled and stuck his tongue out at Gumball.

"Goodbye then," said Gumball. Marshall Lee shrugged and floated out the window. Fionna smiled and put her arms around Marshall Lee.

"You wanna go home, right, Blue?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna nodded and they stated floating towards Fionna's house.

"Um… Marshall Lee, I have to ask you something," said Fionna.

"Anything," said Marshall Lee.

"What if… what if Alex is Gumball's?" asked Fionna.

"Well… I won't mind too much," said Marshall Lee.

"You won't hate me, or Alex, will you?" she asked.

"No, never, where did you get that?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I don't know… it's just… you hate Gumball…" said Fionna.

"Yeah, true, but I could never hate you, or your children," said Marshall Lee causing Fionna to smile.

"Good," said Fionna.

"But why do you ask?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Well, I just feared, that since he would be Gumball's son, you wouldn't like him. I'm not saying that he will be, or that he won't," said Fionna. Marshall Lee sighed and looked down at Fionna.

"Fionna, I would still love him as if he was my own son," said Marshall Lee. Fionna started blushing and slowly fell asleep in Marshall Lee's arms.

She woke up at her house on Marshall Lee's lap on the couch.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Fionna.

"Um, about two hours, not long," said Marshall Lee, "I made a gallon of red and got the movie heat signature ready… What do you say?" Fionna smiled and shrugged.

"Why not?" Marshall Lee smiled and got Fionna and himself glass of red and clicked the play button on Heat Signature. They sat there saying the next line before it was even said. They have seen that movie so many times, but it was their favorite. Fionna got up right before the run rose and put curtains above the windows so Marshall Lee would be okay. Just as Fionna got comfortable where she was almost sleeping on Marshall Lee's lap again the phone rang. Marshall Lee floated over to it an answered.

"Hello?" he asked. He handed the phone to Fionna, "It's Cake." Fionna took the phone.

"Hello?" asked Fionna.

"Hey, Fi, Marshall Lee over again?" asked Cake.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, nothing… So how you doing?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, I now get what Mochro was talking about, his parents, they're starting to get on my nerves," said Cake.

"Why?"

"They're like 'Oh are you thinking about having children?' 'Oh, what about the honeymoon?' this and that and… grr…"

"They really asked about children?"

"Yeah, they are driving me mad… what… oh… Mochro says hi, Fionna."

"Cool, tell him I say hi back," said Fionna.

"Mochro sais his parents want to talk to me about something…. Talk to you later," said Cake.

"Okay, later," said Fionna. She put the phone on the small coffee table and sits back on the couch. Marshall Lee floats next to her.

"What did she want?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Just to say hi," said Fionna. Fionna yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to say anything. After all she was sleeping for 2 hours when Marshall Lee was here. She didn't want to just fall asleep on him again.

"Fionna, are you tired?" asked Marshall Lee.

"What? No," lied Fionna.

"Fionna, yes you are… I can tell," said Marshall Lee, "I would be surprised if you weren't. You have been up for a while."

"Alright, you got me, I guess I kind of am," yawned Fionna.

"Go to sleep, I'll be fine," said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled and shook her head. Marshall Lee sighed and picked up Fionna. He floated up to her room and put her on her bed, "Come on, you need your rest. I'll stay and watch GMO or something."

"Urg, fine," said Fionna, and kissed Marshall Lee's cheek, "Night."

"Night," said Marshall Lee blushing. He went down stairs and Fionna went to sleep.


	15. Running out real quick

Chapter 15

Marshall Lee was sleeping on the couch with drool going down his cheek when Fionna came down stairs. She gave a small and quiet laugh and went into the kitchen. There were colorless strawberries everywhere. She saw a huge jug filled to the top with red in the center of the colorless strawberries. She took the jug and found a small cup in the cupboard. She poured two glasses and went into the living room. She set one glass on the small coffee table and kept the other. She thought about waking Marshall Lee up, but he let her sleep, so she let him.

About half an hour later he woke up. He looked around to see Fionna on the arm of her couch and yawned.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I don't know, you let me so I let you I guess," said Fionna. Marshall Lee looked up at his black messy hair, his hair was never really neat but it was never that bad. He tried using his hands to keep it down but failed. Finally he gave up and took the red off of the coffee table. Fionna smiled and turned on GMO.

"What are you putting on?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Aaa Cemetery," said Fionna clicking play on GMO's controller. Marshall Lee stayed at Fionna's house for one more month. They didn't exactly stay in her house the entire time. They went around Aaa, but returning to Fionna's home every day before sun rise. They went all over the place together. They went to the Candy Kingdom a couple of times, the Hotdog kingdom, the slime kingdom, and even lumpy space. LSP wanted to know everything when he saw her with Marshall Lee. Fionna quickly made up a lie and said that they were strictly friends.

While they were sitting at Fionna's house Marshall Lee got up and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Fionna.

"Um, I've got something I've got to do," said Marshall Lee.

"Mind if I come?" asked Fionna putting on her bunny hat.

"Actually, yes, I do, look, this is just something I need to do alone, okay?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna sighed and nodded, "I'll come straight back, promise."

"Can you see if you can pick up some candy or something while you are out?" asked Fionna before Marshall Lee was out the door.

"Sure, whatever you want, Blue, I made some more red, it is in your fridge," said Marshall Lee closing the door. Fionna sighed and poured some red into a small cup. She grabbed her scrap book that Cake gave her for her birthday and looked at it. When she looked at herself from about 4 months ago she was amazed on how different she looked. Sure she knew there was going to be a major change in the 9 months, but just seeing how big the change was from her birthday and now, she could barely believe it. She took the book and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself through the mirror and still didn't want to believe it. Then she realized on how her clothes seemed to be getting smaller and smaller on her each day. She noticed that she was running low on clothes and would have to go get some more.

She told GMO where she was going so she could explain to Marshall Lee if he came back before she did and went to the Candy Kingdom.

"Hey, Gumball, I have a favor to ask you," said Fionna.

"What is it?" asked Gumball.

"Do you know if you have any clothes for me? You can imagine that the ones I have scarcely fit me right now," said Fionna.

"Yeah, I bet," said Gumball, "I bet Peppermint Maid could help you." He went and called the little maid and she came rushing in.

"Oh, Fionna, how nice to see you," said Peppermint Maid.

"Yes, could you see about some clothes that might fit her," said Gumball. Peppermint Maid studied Fionna and then looked over to Gumball.

"How long has she been pregnant?" asked Peppermint Maid.

"4 months?" asked Gumball looking over to Fionna. Fionna stopped for a second and counted in her head.

"Yeah, I think so," said Fionna.

"How did you ever manage to fit into the clothes you have now for so long?" asked Peppermint Maid.

"I don't know, I know I have those large clothes from when Cake and I got lazy when we hired those business women, but I think those are starting to get smaller," said Fionna.

"Hold on, I'll have some for you in a second," said Peppermint Maid.

"You look really uncomfortable," said Gumball.

"Kind of, but it's not that bad," said Fionna.

"What's bothering you?" asked Gumball.

"My back, and how tight these clothes are aren't helping any," said Fionna. After about 5 minutes Peppermint Maid came back with some clothes in a drawstring bag.

"Here you are, Miss Fionna, this should last for about 2 more months. When they start to get small come right back," said Peppermint Maid handing Fionna the bag.

"Thanks so much," said Fionna, "Gumball, can I change into these somewhere?"

"Um, yeah, to your left there should be a bathroom," said Gumball. Fionna nodded and took the bag into the bathroom with her. She opened the bag and laid the clothes on the counter by the sink. She took off her clothes and looked at the ones Peppermint Maid gave her. Just in comparison the clothes that she was given was huge compared to the ones she was wearing now. She found a blue t-shirt and put that on. She looked at the jeans confused; finally she put them on after staring at them for about a minute. They seemed to fit her perfectly.

She put the leftover clothes in the bag Peppermint Maid gave her and put the bag in her back pack. She went back to Gumball.

"Why don't you stay here?" asked Gumball.

"No, I should really be getting back to, Marshall Lee, I mean, he left, but he should be getting back to the tree house any time now," said Fionna.

"Okay," sighed Gumball, "But couldn't you just stay for a little while longer? I haven't seen you in about a month!"

"Well, I guess a few more minutes would be okay," said Fionna. Gumball smiled and they went into the Great Room and sat on one of the many couches.

"So how have you been lately?" asked Gumball.

"Okay I guess, nothing new has popped really," said Fionna.

"Well, as you can see the color potion wore off," said Gumball gesturing towards his once again pink body.

"Did your gum flavor change when you changed colors?" asked Fionna causing herself to laugh.

"NO!" shouted Gumball.

"I was just joking," said Fionna.

Gumball sighed, "I know, I know. So how has Cake been lately?"

"She was super excited to go to the Dark Dimension with Mochro at first, but now she sees why Mochro didn't want to go," said Fionna.

"Had enough of her in-laws has she?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah."

"How about Alex? How has he been doing?"

"Good, good, he's definitely getting bigger," said Fionna, "It's starting to become a pain."

"I knew you weren't going to like that," said Gumball, "So, Marshall Lee, how long have you been with him."

"Ever since we scared you about a month ago," said Fionna. Fionna stayed in the Candy Kingdom for another two hours until she realized what time it was and she told Gumball she had to go and thanked Peppermint Maid one last time for the clothes.

"Come back any time," said Gumball. Fionna hugged him and started walking out of the Candy Kingdom. She looked up at the sky and saw storm clouds, she sighed and continued walking. After about 10 minutes of walking it started raining.

"Oh great," Fionna said to herself. She started running and was home in one hour. When she closed the door behind her she was soaked. Her bunny hat's ears were going down. She took off her back pack and took out the draw string bag. There was no sign of Marshall Lee anywhere. She went into the bathroom and ran some hot water. She took off her clothes and entered the shower. Since no one was around she started singing. She usually doesn't sing around people and when she does she gets quite embarrassed and starts blushing.

"Mommy, why did you leave me, you created me, so don't you want to see me, Mommy why did-

"You make me, if you're not ganna take me, to get a burger and shakey," Marshall Lee finished.

"MARSHALL!" shouted Fionna, she took a towel and wrapped that around her body. Marshall Lee gave a small chuckle.

"Hey, Blue," said Marshall Lee.

"GET OUT!" shouted Fionna.

"Why, this shouldn't be anything new to you. I have seen you without clothes on before," said Marshall Lee.

"Sorry, you just scared the crap out of me!" said Fionna. Marshall Lee sat on the foot of the tub and took off his shoes and socks. He rolled up his jeans and put his feet on the inside of the shower.

"Sorry about that," said Marshall Lee giving a small smile.

"Just forget it," said Fionna removing the towel. Marshall Lee smiled and took off his shirt. He went into the tub with her. He went up to and started making out, but she pushed him off.

"What's the matter, Blue?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Please, no," whispered Fionna. Marshall Lee sighed and sat back down on the foot of the tub.

"What's wrong?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Please, just no," said Fionna. Marshall Lee sighed and nodded.

"Okay," he said, "I respect that."

"Thank you," said Fionna. She stopped the water and wrapped the towel around her body and put on some more of the clothes that Peppermint Maid gave her.

"Where did you get those?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Oh, I went to the Candy Kingdom earlier and Peppermint Maid gave me some, mine were starting to get really small," said Fionna.

"You could have just told me to pick up some clothes for you," said Marshall Lee.

"Aw well, hey, did you pick up the candy like I asked you?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Yep, there should be a bag full of it on the counter."

"Thank you." They went into the living room and sat on the couch, "So what were you doing earlier?"

"Oh, um… just stuff," said Marshall Lee.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee gave a small laugh and smiled.

"You know me well," he said. Fionna smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Marshall Lee grabbed GMO's remote and put on Heat Signature. Fionna smiled and Marshall Lee got some popcorn with some red food coloring on it. Fionna took a handful and put that in her mouth. Marshall Lee smiled and put a handful in his mouth as well.

After the movie was over Fionna yawned and Marshall Lee carried her up to her bed and she pulled him in with her. Marshall Lee smiled and took off his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Fionna and they went to sleep.


	16. Constellations

Chapter 16

Fionna woke up with Marshall Lee's arm still around her. She smiled and noticed that Marshall Lee was starting to wake up. He stretched out and yawned. He looked into her bright blue eyes and she looked into his black coal like eyes.

"Morning," said Marshall Lee. Fionna yawned and smiled.

"Good morning," said Fionna. She wrapped her arm back around Marshall Lee and rested her head on Marshall Lee's chest. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"Nice way to wake up," said Marshall Lee with a big smile on her face. Fionna smiled and felt Marshall Lee stroking her hair, "Why do you hide your hair?"

"What do you mean?" asked Fionna.

"You keep your hair under that bunny hat all the time, why?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Well, I've had that ever since I was a baby, it is the only thing I have left of my human relatives," said Fionna.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna took her head off of Marshall Lee's chest and kissed him. He kissed back and when she finally pulled away he wanted to pull her back.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee looked over to Fionna and smiled.

"Anything as long as it includes you, Blue," said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled and started blushing. She went back to kissing Marshall Lee again and started unbuttoning his shirt. Marshall Lee smiled and let Fionna unbutton his shirt while kissing back. She pulled away and took off his shirt. She took off her shirt and her pants. Marshall Lee did the same.

Fionna and Marshall Lee were sitting on Fionna's bed both unclothed. Fionna looked back over to Marshall Lee and smiled, "I had a feeling that's what you wanted to do today." Marshall Lee smiled and nodded.

"You got me there," he said. Fionna smiled and got up. She noticed Marshall Lee was staring at her.

"What ya looking at?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee started blushing.

"At you," said Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled and put her clothes back on.

"You should put your clothes back on too," said Fionna. Marshall Lee got up and put his pants on. He floated down the stairs and got some red. Fionna fallowed and did the same. She sat on the couch with him and watched Animal Saw. When the movie was over Fionna convinced Marshall Lee to go to the Couple's movie night with her.

She went upstairs and found a blue strapless dress that went just down just a little more than her knees. It was in the bag that Peppermint Maid gave her and it fit perfectly. When she came back down the stairs Marshall Lee smiled.

"You look amazing," said Marshall Lee.

"Thanks," said Fionna, "You ready?" Marshall Lee nodded and they started walking towards the movie night. They sat on the projector and saw Cake and Mochro. Fionna jumped off and hugged Cake.

"FIONNA!" shouted Cake hugging Fionna.

"CAKE! Oh my, glob, I didn't think you would be here!" said Fionna.

"I didn't think you would be here either!" said Cake.

"Looks like you're back to normal like Gumball," said Fionna. Cake looked at her fur that now had various orange spots on her.

"Oh, yeah… Look at you! You sure got…" she paused trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah, yeah," said Fionna, "It's not that big of a deal."

"So who are you here with, Gumball?" asked Cake. Marshall Lee appeared behind Cake and hissed.

"She's here with me," he hissed. Cake screamed, and then started laughing.

"Hey, Marshall," said Cake.

"So are you going home after this?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Yeah, Mochro's parents are all cool," said Cake.

"I thought you said you were going to be gone for another month," said Fionna.

"That's what Mochro's parents said, but they said that I was all good. I don't know, I didn't question them," said Cake.

"Well, for whatever reason welcome back!" said Fionna hugging her best friend again.

"Well, the movie's starting," said Cake turning to the screen. Fionna smiled and went back to the projector with Marshall Lee.

"This movie better be good, you dragged me out here tonight to see it," said Marshall Lee.

"Oh be quiet, you know no one really watches the movie during these things right?" asked Fionna.

"Of- wait… what?" Fionna giggled and sat back, leaving Marshall Lee confused. Marshall Lee turned to the screen to see the two characters kissing. He looked around to see everyone else doing the same. He smiled and started kissing her. Cake looked up at Fionna and gave her a thumbs up. Fionna winked and wrapped her arms around his waist. When he pulled away Fionna smiled.

"No one watches the movie, Marshy," whispered Fionna.

"Gee, I wonder why," said Marshall Lee smiling, "But do you want to be the first ones to try?" Fionna shrugged as Marshall Lee lied down on the projector and wrapped his arms around her. After about five minutes of seeing nothing but kissing Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna and floated for about a minute to where they were at a quiet hill where they could see the stars. Marshall Lee sat there pointing out constellations and giving the story behind each one.

"Are all of the great adventures up there?" asked Fionna.

"You have to be pretty special to make it up there," said Marshall Lee.

"Do you think, when I die, I'll have one?" asked Fionna.

"Let's not think about that," said Marshall Lee.

"Alright, you big baby," said Fionna, "The only one I know is the… the uh… the dipper thingy."

"The dipper thingy?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Yeah the-

"The big dipper?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Oh shut it," said Fionna elbowing him in the arm. Marshall Lee laughed and looked up at the sky.

"There, right over there," said Marshall Lee pointing to a group of stars, "Do you see it? It looks like you in your bunny hat… the circle and the little fluffy ears?"

"Ha, I do see it!" said Fionna.

"The constellation called 'Fionna' the best of them all," said Marshall Lee.

"What's the story behind it?" asked Fionna.

"Well, that's the mystery behind it isn't it?" asked Marshall Lee.

"One day, it'll have a story," said Fionna, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Um, probably about 8, why?" asked Marshall Lee.

"The movie ends at around 8:30, and that is when we are meeting with Cake and going back to the tree house," said Fionna.

"Want to go back?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna shrugged and they walked back to the movie. It was just going into the credits when they got back.

"You two ready to go?" asked Cake.

"Yep," said Fionna. Cake kissed Mochro and said goodbye. When Fionna, Marshall Lee and Cake got to the tree house they sat on the couch.

"So how was the Dark Dimension?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I assumed that it would be more, you know-

"Dark?" finished Marshall Lee. Cake nodded.

"So, Fionna, how have you been doing?" asked Cake.

"Pretty good, I mean, this is starting to get in the way of things and stuff. But pretty good," said Fionna. Cake smiled and looked at Marshall Lee.

"Do you know who the father is yet?" asked Cake. Marshall Lee shook his head.

"No, Gumbutt hasn't figured that out yet. He said that we will probably have to wait until she is born," said Marshall Lee.

"He," corrected Fionna.

"You don't know that," said Marshall Lee.

"Either do you," said Fionna. Cake sighed and went into the kitchen discover the colorless strawberries everywhere.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Cake.

"Marshall made a gallon of red, it's in the fridge," said Fionna. Cake grabbed some of the gray strawberries and ate some of them. She found the large bag that was full of Candy.

"And the Candy bag?" asked Cake.

"Fionna," said Marshall Lee. Cake took a few pieces and went back onto the couch next to Fionna, but not between her and Marshall Lee.

"How has Gumball been doing?" asked Cake.

"Okay, I haven't really seen him lately," said Fionna.

"Why not?" asked Cake.

"Why should she have to constantly check up on him? He can take care of himself and if he doesn't care enough to stop by then why should she have to go out of her way to see him?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna, so Marshall Lee couldn't see, pointed to Marshall.

"Marshy, he's my friend," said Fionna. Marshall Lee sighed and nodded.

"I know," he said.

"Well, Gumball is very busy taking his kingdom seriously, unlike you," said Cake.

"How would you like to be stuck in a world of fire forced to drink blood and rule over people who could turn on you and try to kill you in your sleep!" Cake eyes widened and she shook her head, "The reason I didn't take the job was because I never asked to be a vampire! I never wanted to be king! I have always wanted to have a life like you guys! Just a normal do whatever life! But the day after I turned 18 my mother bit me and told me I was forced to be king!"

"Marshall, you okay?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, Marshall Lee, I… I didn't know," said Cake.

"I never wanted to watch all of my friends die around me! I never wanted to stay inside the rest of my life! I loved the sun! I never wanted to be afraid of pencils and constantly want to drink my best friend's blood! I never wanted any of this!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"Just, forget it," said Cake.

"Sorry I flipped on you, Cake," sighed Marshall Lee, "I didn't mean any of that."

"Yeah you did, Marshall Lee, you know you did," said Cake. Marshall Lee sighed and shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I meant it, but I didn't mean to flip like that, not on you two," said Marshall Lee.

"You're sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee nodded and floated into the other room. Fionna got up and fallowed him. He was sitting in the corner of the kitchen drinking some red out of the cup. Fionna went next to him and sat on the ground with him, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I guess," said Marshall Lee.

"What's wrong?" asked Fionna.

"My mother," whispered Marshall Lee.

"I thought you guys made up," said Fionna.

"Yeah, I guess I forgave her for eating my fries, I will never forgive her for biting me and trying to force the Nightosphear on me. Who could forgive anyone for that?" asked Marshall Lee.

"But she's your mother," said Fionna.

"Yeah, and if somehow she does escape she will definitely take you and Alex, making her vampire princess," said Marshall Lee.

"Well she can't," said Fionna. Marshall Lee shrugged.

"While I was in the Nightosphear she said she had a way of getting out of there," said Marshall Lee.

"You said you weren't going to open the portal!" said Fionna.

"No, this is when I went down there the first time," said Marshall Lee.

"Oh, well, if she did, she would be out already," said Fionna.

"Yeah, I guess," said Marshall Lee.

"Well, GMO did see someone outside the tree house during the storm," said Fionna.

"Was she able to find who find out who it was?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna shook her head.

"No, she barely got a look at them before they went away," said Fionna.

"Well that sucks," said Marshall Lee.

"Yeah, hey, I am going to the Candy Kingdom with Cake, if you want to talk to one of us, just call," said Fionna getting up off the floor.

"Okay, I think I am going to go home too, I bet my cat is pretty hungry," said Marshall Lee.

"Oh my gosh! The poor thing is probably dead!" said Fionna.

"Nah, I poured the whole bag into her bowl before I left. She never eats much, so she is probably just starting to run low," said Marshall Lee. Fionna shrugged and opened the door letting Cake out and she and Marshall Lee walked out of the tree house.

"See you later, Marshall Lee," said Fionna.

"Later, Blue," said Marshall Lee going back home. Fionna climbed onto Cake's back and she started walking towards the Candy Kingdom. It was a very silent trip, which Fionna und rather strange. Usually she had a hard time just trying to get Cake to shut up! When they got to the Candy Castle they went inside and looked for Gumball, instead they found Peppermint Maid.

"Why hello, Miss Fionna and Miss Cake, how nice it is to see you again," said Peppermint Maid.

"Yeah, you too, do you know where Gumball is?" asked Cake.

"Yeah, he should be in his bedroom, do you two require directions?" asked Peppermint Maid, "After all, this is a very large castle and it is very easy to get lost."

"Um, no I think I remember the way, thanks, Peppermint Maid," said Fionna. Peppermint Maid nodded as Fionna and Cake raced up the stairs. They found Gumball in his room looking for something. Fionna knocked on Gumball's door causing him to spin around. Fionna gave a small laugh and Gumball sighed in relief.

"Why hello, Fionna," said Gumball.

"Hey, Gumball," said Cake.

"So what are you two doing here?" asked Gumball.

"What, I can't come over to see my best friend anymore?" asked Fionna.

"I am surprised you are not at Marshall Lee's house," said Gumball.

"Oh be quiet, you know you are as much my friend as he is!" said Fionna.

"Yeah, I am starting to doubt that," said Gumball.

"What?" asked Fionna.

"Just… never mind," said Gumball.

"No, you brought it up, what is it?" asked Fionna.

"Fi, we both know what he is going to say," said Cake.

"No he brought it up! I want to hear him say it!" said Fionna.

"Movie night," sighed Gumball.

"Oh, yeah… um… that," said Fionna.

"What, did you do something worse?" asked Gumball.

"No, I don't think so," lied Fionna, "Not since my birthday anyways."

"Please, don't remind me," said Gumball.

"What? This is has been the best birthday I have ever had!" said Fionna.

"Well, I did try to make it special," said Gumball.

"Someone did," growled Cake.

"Stop it, Cake, just drop it!" said Fionna.

"No, she is right, but when it does come down to it, I do hope that Alex is mine. I have always wanted to be able to pass down the Candy Kingdom to someone," said Gumball.

"Aw, that's sweet," said Fionna.

"I know that one day he will make a great Prince, either Vampire Prince, or Candy Prince," said Gumball.

"Really, I wish she wasn't going to be a prince. At the Nighosphear or the Candy Kingdom, you know, I just want him to be able run around adventuring like I used to," said Fionna.

"I don't know, I think that Marshall Lee wouldn't really care," said Cake.

"What about you, Gumball?" asked Fionna.

"Oh, um… well… there would be prince training most of the time," said Gumball.

"Wait, what?" asked Fionna.

"Prince training, all princes must go through it before properly ruling the Kingdom. I had to go through it, along with the other Princes in Aaa," said Gumball.

"Did Marshall Lee go through that crap?" asked Cake.

"I do not think so," said Gumball, "Or at least he does not act like a real King."

"Marshall Lee's mother bit him and forced being King on him," said Fionna.

"Jugging Marshall Lee's mother, probably," said Gumball.

"No probably about it, she did! Marshall Lee told me himself," said Fionna.

"Oh my, Glob, you're serious?" asked Gumball. Fionna nodded.

"Yeah, he came straight out and said it," said Fionna.

"Well, not exactly," said Cake.

"No, when I was talking to him when it was only me and him and he said that," said Fionna.

"Oh, wow," said Cake.

"Fionna, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I was actually getting ready to go to sleep," said Gumball,

"I have actually had a very long day of whistling practice. You see, the whistling tournament is in two days. I have been up for 24 hours straight, so I am pretty tired."

"Oh, that's cool, I understand," said Fionna, "Can I sleep in the room I was in before?" Gumball nodded and pointed down the hall.

"Six doors down," said Gumball. Fionna nodded and thanked Gumball. Cake and Fionna went into the small pink room and Cake opened the drawer and took one of the blankets and put that in there. She also took one of the many pillows and put one in there too. Fionna smiled and went under the covers she had left. It felt weird to Fionna being in the Candy Kingdom again after so long. After a while of looking at the wall she fell asleep.


	17. Ball

Chapter 17

When Fionna woke up she herd some noises coming from downstairs, she looked at the small clock that was on the wall. It was 9, she yawned and got up, and she found Cake to be gone. She walked downstairs and found Cake helping Gumball with some kind of decorations.

"What's all this for?" asked Fionna.

"Oh, Fionna, you're up. This is for the annual ball, tonight," said Gumball.

"Oh, that thing," said Fionna looking around, "How can I help?"

"Um… let's see, I need you to hand me those gingerbread people," said Gumball.

"They're not alive, right?" asked Fionna picking up the plate.

"No, no, not at all," said Gumball taking the plate. He climbed to the top of a ladder and put them around the room, almost touching the ceiling, to where the ceiling and wall meet.

"There, that's done," said Cake coming over, "Now what?"

"Hang some flyers," said Gumball handing Cake the flyers, "Everywhere but the Ice Kingdom!"

"Yeah, okay," said Cake leaving.

"So the ball, 7 right?" asked Fionna.

"Like always," said Gumball, "And actually, I have something to ask you…"

"Yeah?" asked Fionna, already knowing what he was going to say, but decided to let him say it anyways.

"Would you come to the ball with me?" asked Gumball.

"Sure… as-

"As my girlfriend?" asked Gumball. Fionna looked at Gumball and thought about Marshall Lee. She was definitely dating him right? Even though he never said anything… She assumed there was nothing to be said.

"Well… You see… I'll go… can I just barrow a phone real quick?" asked Fionna. Gumball nodded and told Fionna there was one hanging in the dining room. She nodded and went to go find it. When she found it she called Marshall Lee.

"Bubba?" asked Marshall Lee.

"No, it's Fionna," said Fionna.

"Oh, hey… 'sup?"

"I was just wondering, what would you classify us as? Are we you know… dating?"

"Well, if you want to… why?"

"Well, that's not really important… I just thought with what our friendship-

"Gumball asked you to that stupid ball of his as his girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah… But, I thought, since what we've been doing lately…"

"Fionna, I am not going to say no. You don't even have to tell me about tonight if you never want to. Here, I am going to stay at my house for the ball. Pretend none of this happened. I do not want any of this to make you think you have to do certain things. If you want to go to that stupid Ball with Bubba, go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not in control of what you do."

"But you can't just stay at home! At least show your face at the ball!"

"Okay, I guess."

"Yay! It starts at 7, later, Marshy." Fionna hung up the phone and went back into the great room to see Gumball setting up a large table.

"So?" asked Gumball.

"So, my answer is yes, to both of your questions," said Fionna.

"Yay, would you like a dress?"

"Um… I have that blue one Peppermint Maid gave me."

"But didn't you ware that last night?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I guess I could barrow one."

"Okay, Peppermint Maid!" called Gumball. Peppermint Maid came rushing in the room.

"Yes, Prince?" asked Peppermint Maid.

"Take, Fionna to look at our ball dresses," said Gumball. Peppermint Maid nodded and led Fionna out of the castle and into a little shop that had dresses everywhere.

"Peppermint Maid, I have no money," said Fionna looking around.

"I know, the people will offer you the dress for free tonight once I say this is order of the prince," said Peppermint Maid. A Candy Cane girl came out of the back and looked at Fionna.

"Why hello, here for the ball?" asked the Candy Cane.

"Yes, Amy, on order of the prince, Fionna needs to borrow a dress. I shall return it tomorrow clean as ever," said Peppermint Maid. Amy studied Fionna and nodded.

"Yes, Gumball, eh?" asked Amy. Fionna nodded and a tape measurer was around her, "Hmmmm…" She went into the back and came out with a blue dress that went down to her ankles and the sleeves were like the one Cake made her when she was 13.

"Will it fit?" asked Fionna.

"Try it on," said Amy. She pointed to a small room in the right hand corner of the store. Fionna opened the door and went inside. She took off her clothes and put on the dress. It seemed to fit rather nicely. When she came out Peppermint Maid nodded and smiled. Fionna started blushing and turned to the Candy Cane girl Amy.

"So?" asked Fionna.

"You're glowing!" she said. Fionna started blushing and smiled.

"Thanks, so should I take this off?" she asked now turning to Peppermint Maid.

"Yes, we will put it in a bag and bring it back to the Candy Castle. I'll hold on to it," said Peppermint Maid.

"Okay, cool," said Fionna. She went back in the dressing room and took off the dress. She put her other clothes back on and gave the dress to Peppermint Maid. She put the dress in the bag and gave the Candy Cane girl $5 for her assistance. When they got to the Candy Castle Peppermint Maid said that she was going to put the dress in her room and then bring it to Fionna at 6. Cake was in the castle talking to Gumball.

"I'm back," said Fionna.

"The dress okay?" asked Gumball.

"What dress?" asked Cake.

"The Candy people are letting me barrow a dress so that I can go to the ball with Gumball," said Fionna.

"Oh, nice," said Cake. Fionna smiled and looked over to Gumball.

"All ready?" she asked.

"Yep, Cake got the flyers posted and the chiefs are making the food right now. Everything is all set," said Gumball. Fionna nodded and everyone seemed to basically be doing nothing all day, besides for Gumball who was in his lab, waiting for the ball. At 6 Cake and Fionna met Peppermint Maid in a small pink room. Peppermint Maid took out the dress and handed it to Fionna. Fionna went into the other room and out it on. When she came out Cake started smiling.

"Holy cow, you look totally math!" said Cake.

"Thanks, Cake," said Fionna.

"Now about your hair," said Peppermint Maid taking off Fionna's hat.

"What about it?" asked Fionna.

"I could cut it, so it is not on the ground," said Peppermint Maid.

"Yeah, Fi, you've always wanted that!" said Cake.

"Do it, down just a little less than my ankles," said Fionna. Peppermint Maid nodded as Cake stretched her hands into scissors. Fionna closed her eyes. Before she knew it Peppermint Maid said she was done and she got up. She saw tons of her hair on the ground. She looked at the hair that was still on her head, it was perfect. It wasn't dragging on the ground anymore and she wouldn't trip on it.

"Fi, it looks awesome!" said Cake.

"Thanks," said Fionna. Cake nodded and hugged her. Cake looked at a clock, it was 6:45, they had 15 minutes to waste before the ball started. Cake went into the other room and started looking through strings and yarn.

"Cake, what are you looking for?" asked Peppermint Maid.

"I forgot my pink ribbon," said Cake.

"Ew, pink," said Fionna.

"Here," said Peppermint Maid said going into another box. She took out a bunch of pink ribbon and handed it to Cake.

"Thanks, Peppermint Maid," said Cake, "Fi, can you help me?" Fionna nodded and went up to Cake. She took the ribbon and tied it around her neck, which took them about 6 minutes. When Fionna was done she looked through a small crack in the door. She saw Marshall Lee talking to Gumball down the stairs about something, but she couldn't understand them. Marshall Lee had his axe in his axe though.

Fionna turned around and looked at Peppermint Maid, "So what are you wearing?" asked Fionna.

"Oh, why, I was just going to wear my maid outfit," said Peppermint Maid.

"Come on, Peppermint Maid, wear something new!" said Cake.

"Rock a dress!" said Fionna. Peppermint Maid smiled and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," said Peppermint Maid.

"Come on, Peppermint Maid!" said Cake.

"I'd rather not," said Peppermint Maid. Cake shrugged and looked at Fionna.

"You ready, Fi?" asked Cake. Fionna nodded and turned to Peppermint Maid.

"Are you sure, Peppermint Maid?" asked Fionna. Peppermint Maid nodded and Fionna went out the door. With Cake by her side she started walking down the stairs. She saw Marshall Lee staring at her as Gumball greeted her at the bottom. Fionna smiled as they went to the great room. Marshall Lee watched as they went off and sighed.

He knew he said he wasn't in control of what she could and could not do, but he wished he would have gone with Fionna. She always went to that ball with Gumball. He looked down at his based and strummed it. Cake came up behind them and put her hand on Marshall Lee's shoulder.

"Marshall Lee, what's wrong?" asked Cake.

"Nothing," said Marshall Lee floating into the great room. He Gumball dancing with Fionna and smiled. She might be great with running and jumping, but she was a pretty sucky dancer. He couldn't help but notice how many times she messed up. Her head was against Gumball's shoulder and they were dancing to some sappy slow song. Marshall Lee took his base and flew into the great room.

"Fallow me lead," he whispered to the band that was playing. Marshall Lee started playing and Gumball started getting angry. Fionna smiled and pulled Gumball into the crowd that was started to go arpund the stage Marshall Lee was stanging on.

"Living easy, living free

Season ticket on a one-way ride

Asking nothing, leave me be

Taking everything in my stride

Dont need reason, dont need rhyme

Aint nothing I'd rather do

Going down, party time!" Marshall Lee floated up And started floating over the crowd.

"Living easy, living free

Season ticket on a one-way ride

Asking nothing, leave me be

Taking everything in my stride

Dont need reason, dont need rhyme

Aint nothing I'd rather do

Going down, party time

My friends are gonna be there too, yeah

Im on the highway to hell

In the highway to hell

highway to hell

im on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit

Nobodys gonna slow me down

Like a wheel, gonna spin it

Nobodys gonna mess me round

Hey satan, payed my dues

Playing in a rocking band

Hey momma, look at me

Im on my way to the promised land

OWWW…" Marshall Lee floated back on to the stage,

"Im on the highway to hell

highway to hell

im on the highway to hell

highway to hell

ohhhhh

Don't stop me

yeah, yeah, owwww

im on the highway to hell

on the highway to hell

im on the highway to hell

on the highway to...HELL

highway to hell

im on the highway to hell

highway to hell

highway to hell

highway to hell

momma, highway to highway to hell

And Im going down, all the way down

Im on the highway to hell!" Everyone started cheering for Marshall Lee, but Gumball wasn't super excited about it. Gumball caught Marshall Lee's sight and he sighed. He turned around and started playing some more ball dancing songs. Gumball nodded and Marshall Lee sighed. He hated playing that stuff. He did it though.

Gumball took Fionna back to the dance floor and they started dancing.

"You got this now?" asked Gumball.

"Umm…" said Fionna looking down at her feet while trying to dance. Gumball shook his head and grabbed her wait and spun around. She smiled and just went with it. She seemed to be better that way. They spent another hour dancing and then Gumball dragged Fionna upstairs.

"You defiantly got better," said Gumball.

"I can't dance, I don't usually dance, I stink at dancing," said Fionna laughing.

"Come, now, you're not that bad," said Gumball. Fionna shrugged and let herself fall onto the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"I remember the last time I was in your bed," said Fionna. Gumball laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well of course you do!" Gumball started laughing again.

"Fionna, I know this is a lot to ask, but if you had to choose between me and Marshall Lee, right now, who?" asked Gumball. Fionna looked over to Gumball and sighed.

"I couldn't tell you," said Fionna.

"Kiss me?" whispered Gumball. Fionna started blushing and nodded. Gumball went up to Fionna and kissed her. When he pulled away Fionna giggled.

"You taste like Candy," she said. Gumball smiled and shrugged.

"Good or bad?"

"Good, defiantly good."

"Good," said Gumball kissing Fionna again. They continued to seemed to Gumball as forever. Forever in a good way, though. When she finally pulled away she smiled.

"May I sleep in your bed again?" asked Fionna with a smile on her face.

"Take off your dress," said Gumball smiling. Fionna smiled and took off the dress.

"Now your suit or whatever," whispered Fionna starting to unbutton his shirt. Gumball started blushing and took off his shoes and shirt.

Fionna woke up in Gumball's bed with her arm around him. He was awake looking at her.

"Good morning," said Gumball.

"Morning," she said looking into his bright pink eyes, "What time is it?"

"Only about 6, did I wake you up?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Good, why don't you get some clothes on and join me downstairs for breakfast?" Fionna nodded and went over to the bad Peppermint Maid gave her.

Marshall Lee was passed out on one of the couches. We woke up to the sound of Gumball coming into the room headed into the kitchen. He floated up and fallowed him.

"Hey, Bubba," said Marshall Lee.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gumball.

"I crashed on one of the couches…"

"Well, the ball is over."

"Have fun last night?" Marshall Lee had a crooked smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess the ball was alright."

"How was it after you left?" Marshall Lee turned upside down and gave a small laugh.

"Fuck off," said Gumball.

"I'm just messing with you. Besides, Fionna and I already got somethin' goin' on," said Marshall Lee trying to make Gumball jealous.

"Yeah, it's called friendship, Marshall Lee," said Gumball trying to sound tough.

"Yeah, right," he said.

"If you had those 1,000 years just knowing Fionna you couldn't get her to do it again," said Gumball.

"If you had 1,000 years you couldn't, Fionna is probably the one girl you got with," said Marshall Lee.

"Sais the 1,000 year old virgin until 4 months ago," said Gumball.

"Shut it," hissed Marshall Lee. Gumball smiled and laughed at Marshall Lee.

"I'm only 23, if you are so good with this kind of stuff explain that!" said Gumball.

"Hmm, if you want to look at it that way, I'm 18, bastard," said Marshall Lee.

"You have been 18 for way longer than 18 years," said Gumball.

"You have been 23 more than once!" shouted Marshall Lee, "You have been taking away gum for years! How old are you really?"

"None of your business," said Gumball.

"Weren't you 13 twice?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I said back off, Marshall Lee," said Gumball.

"Um… no I don't think-

Gumball punched Marshall Lee in the face causing his nose to break, but not bleed. He got up and punched Gumball to the ground. He pinned him to the ground, but Gumball was able to free one hand and punch him in the stomach and fling Marshall Lee off of him. Marshall Lee could have sworn he felt a rib break, but didn't care. He kicked Gumball in the gut and he landed on his wrist. Holding it he got up and kicked Marshall Lee in the leg. Marshall Lee grabbed Gumball's leg while he was trying to kick him and threw him across the room.

Fionna came out of the room and ran between Gumball and Marshall Lee. "ENOUGH!" she shouted.


	18. Cosmic Owl

Chapter 18

"Tell him to get out of the castle!" shouted Gumball.

"Gumball, he's not doing any harm. Leave him alone. And you," said Fionna turning to Marshall Lee, "what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I fell asleep on one of the couches," he said shrugging.

"A likely story," growled Gumball. Marshall Lee folded his arms and stuck his arm out at Gumball.

"Well you can't kick him out," said Fionna, "He'll die."

"So," said Gumball. Fionna sighed and shook her head. Marshall Lee raised his fist ready to punch Gumball again, but Fionna stopped him.

"Stop," she said.

"I'm not going to take his crap," said Marshall Lee.

"What makes you think I am going to take yours?" asked Gumball.

"I don't know the fact that you are constantly rescued by a girl all the time?" shouted Marshall Lee.

"Would you like to take this outside?" shouted Gumball.

"I don't know! Ice Kingdom sound good!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"Fine, you won't last 5 minutes!" shouted Gumball.

"At least I am not afraid of the Ice Queen!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Fionna, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Marshall Lee floated over to the couch and sat down.

"Breakfast?" asked Gumball. Marshall Lee spun his head around.

"You got strawberry pancakes?" asked Marshall Lee. Gumball shook his head and looked at Fionna.

"That actually doesn't sound that bad," said Fionna. Gumball nodded as he went into the kitchen to grab the food as Fionna walked up to the table and sat in one of the chairs. She thought about Gumball's question. She loved both of them, ever since she was 13 she wished to be with Gumball. Yet, she has had this new feeling for Marshall Lee, it wasn't necessarily new, but, stronger. She thought about them and looked around the room. Gumball was always so nice, to her anyways, and honest and smart.

Marshall Lee was her bad ass best friend who she knew to have a crush on her since they met. He's a great musician, in her eyes hot, funny, and sensitive. He really didn't like to talk about it, but the more Fionna thought about it the more sensitive she realized he really was. Who wouldn't be though? He witnessed the Great Mushroom War, he was bitten by his own mother, and he is running away from being King.

While Fionna was in deep thought Marshall Lee came floating in and sat next to her. He smiled, because for some reason when she seemed to be thinking hard about something the air smelled like strawberries. That is why he often pitched her hard questions on things she wouldn't have a clue about. He loved that about her.

Fionna came back to reality to see Marshall Lee staring at her. He started blushing, "So… um… how was the ball?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Oh, it was good," said Fionna.

"Gumball didn't treat you like a piece of crap did he?" asked Marshall Lee.

"No," said Fionna.

"How was after the party?" asked Marshall Lee with a crooked smile on his face.

"Um, okay…" said Fionna.

"Don't feel guilty about anything you might have done," said Marshall Lee, "I… don't care if you want to date… Bubba…"

"But I don't know… I mean… I love you… but Gumball…"

"What about him?"

"Well… I have always had a thing for him… but I love you so much. Gumball is all I have ever wanted. I even used to have a piece of his hair; I was never the same around him as I was you and Cake. But now I realize that I was just more comfortable around you. I wasn't as nervous."

"Blue, I know this can't be easy for you-

"Okay, I got your guys' pancakes," said Gumball coming into the room. Marshall Lee grabbed a fork and knife. Gumball handed him his pancakes and he tore into them. When he gave Fionna her pancakes she did the same. Gumball went back into the kitchen and came out with pink porridge like stuff. When finished Fionna went upstairs and sat on Gumball's bed. She took off her back pack and took out the scrapbook. She looked at the pages when Marshall Lee came floating in.

"Blue, you okay?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Well, yes… no… I don't know," said Fionna looking at the scrapbook.

"What do you mean?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Confused," said Fionna.

"Ah. Well, what does your heat say to do?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Everything is confused, my heart, my mind, everything. I don't know what to do! I love you."

"You said that."

"And Gumball," she sighed.

"You said that too," said Marshall Lee.

"I just… I just don't know what to do," said Fionna.

"Just to add on to what you asked me a while back, if Alex is Gumball's, you'll still love me… right?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Um… I love you, and I'll always be your best friend. Look, I just… I don't know…" said Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled, she was thinking hard again.

"Do you know when you start to think hard it smells like strawberries?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna laughed and shook her head.

"I was not aware of that." Marshall Lee laughed and put his arm around her.

"If none of this had happened, me or Bubba?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Um… you…" said Fionna. She thought about it, that is why she was not able to tell Gumball last night. She didn't know what to say to him because she didn't know how he would react once she told him.

"But then why do you act like such a love dork around Bubba if none of this had happened it would be me in the end? Why does this matter?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I don't know, please don't make me talk about it," said Fionna.

When the sun went down Marshall Lee said goodbye to Fionna and Gumball and Fionna went back home too. Gumball waved goodbye and she started walking home. When she got home she saw Cake on the floor playing video games. Cake waved as Fionna went upstairs. She thought about everything Marshall Lee said. He was right, but why did it matter to her about all of this? Why was this influencing her decision?

A week went by and no answer to the question she kept asking herself. Fionna was getting rather tired of this question. The more she thought about it the more she realized she has been asking herself this for a long time. Cake tried helping her with it, but she just had the same advice as Marshall Lee, fallow your heart. How could she do that if her heart wanted to be with both of them?

Finally she went to the place where most people claim to see Glob. She sat under one of the oldest oak trees in Aaa. She sighed and looked around.

"Oh, Glob, if you can hear me, answer me this. Why did you do this? I know you are mysterious and junk. But why this? Why now?" asked Fionna hoping the mysterious Glob would answer. She saw some moving in the tree and started climbing it. The moving seemed to be something climbing the tree. She climbed after it until she got into the clouds. She was amazed; she was actually walking on a cloud. Before her she saw a gold spirit like owl.

"Hello, Fionna," said the owl.

"Are you the cosmic owl people see in croak dreams?" asked Fionna. The owl nodded and looked down over the clouds.

"I hear you have been having troubles with something lately," said the owl.

"Well, yes…" said Fionna, "Can you help me?"

"No, this is something only you can help yourself with." The owl cleared away some of the clouds and there were two openings and two openings only. One opening made it so you were able to see the Candy Kingdom and the other one so you could see Marshall Lee's house, "So, these boys are your problem…"

"Well, yes and no…" sighed Fionna.

"You must choose between your best friends… tricky…" said the owl.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Well, let time go on. Let all of this roll over, Fionna, and in time the answer will become clear," said the Owl.

"So… just… let it go?" asked Fionna.

"You catch on fast…" said the Owl.

"So… now what?" asked Fionna. The owl cleared a place in the clouds that revealed Fionna's tree fort.

"Jump," said the owl. Fionna looked down and then back up at the owl.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Some call me crazy, others sane. I believe I am somewhere in the middle… Your friends, they are the crazy ones," said the Owl. Fionna looked at the Owl and smiled. She looked down back and then at the owl.

"You sure?" asked Fionna. The owl nodded and she took a deep breath. She jumped off and before she knew it she was on the ground. She had no idea how that even happened. She looked up at the three house and then back at the sky. In the clouds she saw the mysterious golden owl looking down on her. She smiled and waved. The owl winked and the clouds moved so she couldn't see him.


	19. Trap

Chapter 19

"Cake, I met the owl people see in croak dreams!" shouted Fionna coming into the tree fort. Cake sprang up and looked Fionna in the eyes.

"You're sure?" asked Cake.

"Positive," said Fionna.

"Golden misty, mysterious-

"Cake, this was real!" said Fionna. Cake went down on to the ground.

"This is bad, bad, bad, bad!" said Cake starting to pace in a small circle.

"Bad? How bad?" asked Fionna.

"Fionna, very few people have seen that owl, when they do, it's a sign of death," said Cake.

"But I don't understand," said Fionna, "I thought that seeing the Cosmic Owl was a good sign," said Fionna.

"No, not at all!" said Cake.

"But he said that he could help me. Offer help, but it wasn't much help I guess. He basically told me to do nothing," said Fionna.

"This is bad, Fi, very, very bad!" said Cake.

"Come on Cake, I think you are over reacting!" said Fionna, "GMO, tell Cake she is being crazy!"

"I am sorry, Fionna, but Cake is right," said GMO, "Cosmic owl is bad."

"Come on, guys, he said that he would help me!" said Fionna. Cake and GMO shook their heads.

"Help you into your coffin," sarcastically said Cake. A week went by and Cake let slip to Marshall Lee and Gumball that Fionna met the Cosmic Owl face to face. They weren't very happy. Gumball got out all of the research he could on the Cosmic Owl and found out that only one person had lived longer than 50 years after seeing the Cosmic Owl, everyone else did within the next 2 years. Marshall Lee's mother knew the Cosmic Owl, not as friends, but as enemies. Fionna tried telling everyone that the Cosmic Owl just wanted to help her, but no one would listen.

Gumball came over and asked Fionna to take him where she met the owl. They went to the large oak tree and they sat under it.

"He said that I should let it go, let time go on," said Fionna, "He called himself nuts too."

"Sounds like something the Cosmic Owl would say," said Gumball looking up at the many tree branches, "So you started talking to him, and he led you to his world?" Fionna shook her head and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I just, asked for some help, some guidance," said Fionna, "And I saw some rustling in the tree. Of course I fallowed it, and I saw the Cosmic Owl. It was amazing."

"Well, it's not good, Fionna, you need to be careful, not only is the Cosmic Owl a sign of Peace in Aaa, it is a sign of death," said Gumball.

"I know, but it didn't seem like it wanted to hurt me," said Fionna.

"Promise me you won't go looking for him again," said Gumball.

"Well, if what you guys are saying is true, I am going to die anyways. So what will it matter if I see him again?" asked Fionna sarcastically.

"Well-

"Come on, I am not going to die! And I am not going to promise not to look for him either. The Cosmic Owl, I don't know. He must know what happened to the humans. He must know something. Gumball, he is the wisest thing in all of Aaa. He can help, he can! I am not going to die from just talking to him," said Fionna cutting into Gumball.

Two more weeks went by and Marshall Lee, Gumball and Cake were still as worried as ever. Fionna hated having people worry about her. She just couldn't stand it, having people go out of her way to make sure she was okay, she could take care of herself, she wasn't a little kid anymore.

She was sitting under a tree when she looked over to the Candy Kingdom. It was snowing. Fionna grabbed her sword and started running towards the Candy Kingdom. Sure enough she found the Ice Queen there. She took out her sword and looked Ice Queen.

"Back off Ice Queen!" shouted Fionna. Ice Queen smiled and flew off with Gumball in her arms. She chased after him. When she got to the Ice Kingdom she went inside the Ice Castle. She saw Gumball in the prison, she went and unlocked the door. She went in and untied him. He was struggling and had tape over his mouth.

"If you quiet down I can get you out of here!" she said ripping the tape off his mouth.

"IT'S A TRAP!" he shouted, and just at that very moment the door to the prison closed. She heard the Ice Queen's laughter and growled.

"WHAT THE COW ICE QUEEN!" shouted Fionna. The Ice Queen continued laughing and left.

"Maybe now I can get some prince stealing done," she said. Fionna sighed and looked around.

"Sorry I got you into this, Fionna," said Gumball.

"She'll be back, and when she is she is going to be stupid enough to open the doors," said Fionna.

"Got a plan?" asked Gumball. Fionna smiled and shook her head.

"Oh yeah, it's fool proof. Every angle," said Fionna.

"What's the plan?" asked Gumball.

"I cannot tell you, you are a horrible liar!" said Fionna. Gumball sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am," said Gumball. Fionna sat in the corner of the cell until Ice Queen came back; she had Blackberry Prince with her. She opened the cell and put him in.

"Oh, Fionna, save me!" said Blackberry Prince.

"I'm working on it," whispered Fionna. Blackberry Prince looked at her confused and nodded. Gumball did the same. They had no idea what she was up to. Ice Queen left and Fionna looked around some more. She seemed to be measuring some things out in her head. When Ice Queen came back once more she had Hotdog Prince. When she got back Fionna fell over and started moaning. Gumball went up to her and started panicking.

"FIONNA!" he shouted. Hotdog Prince and Blackberry Prince went up to her too.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Hotdog Prince.

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Gumball. Fionna started shrieking and Ice Queen looked at all of them from out of the cell.

"Is this a trick?" asked Ice Queen.

"DUDE, I SWEAR I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted Gumball by Fionna's side.

"This is a trick, this has to be a trick," said Ice Queen.

"HELP HER!" shouted Gumball.

"This is really scary," whimpered Blackberry Prince, "I am very scared right now."

"HELP HER!" shouted Gumball.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ice Queen.

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Gumball. Ice Queen opened the door and went down to Fionna on her knees. Fionna punched Ice Queen in the face and got up. Ice Queen growled and ran out the door, Fionna behind her. Ice Queen quickly closed the door and locked it. Fionna went up to Ice Queen and kicked her in the gut. She hit her head against the ice bars and got back up. She threw ice blades at her, but they didn't hit her. Fionna went under the table and flipped it on its side, protecting her from the Ice Queen's ice powers. Ice Queen ran behind the table to discover Fionna gone.

Fionna came out behind the chair and knocked off the Ice Queen's crown. She kicked her in the face and took her arm. She swung her in the air a couple of times and flung her across the room. She went up to her and held her crown out.

"GIVE ME MY CROWN!" hissed Ice Queen.

"Maybe," said Fionna, "Give me the keys." Ice Queen reached into her pocket and pulled out some keys. She threw them at Fionna and she unlocked the prison setting the princes free. She threw Ice Queen her crown and they ran out of the castle, "Later, butt!" shouted Fionna as they left the Ice Kingdom. Ice Queen hissed as she watched them leave. She just lost three princes, all because of Fionna, again.

"Thanks for saving me," said Blackberry Prince waving goodbye and going back home.

"Me too, and remember, you are welcome at the Hotdog Kingdom anytime," said the Hotdog Prince going off back to his home.

"Yeah, Fionna, thanks for saving me," said Gumball. Fionna started blushing and nodded, "But what the hey hey? What was that? You scared the crud out of me!"

"It worked, you are a horrible liar, you would have blown the plan," said Fionna.

"Warning though? Fionna, I really thought you were hurt," said Gumball.

"I know, I did that on purpose," said Fionna, "If you would have known you would have acted scared, and you are not very good at that. I need you to actually be scared, so the plan would work. I knew you would flip out, and I knew if you didn't Ice Queen wouldn't believe that I was hurt."

"I guess you are right," said Gumball. He sighed as they started walking towards the Candy Kingdom. When they got there Gumball invited her inside for dinner. When they were finished Gumball and Fionna went into the Great room and sat on one of the couches.

"So how did that whistling thing go?" asked Fionna.

"Oh, um, after you left I got ready and I made it into the final round. That is going to be in a few weeks," said Gumball.

"Awesome! That is math!" said Fionna. Gumball started blushing and nodded.

"Thanks," said Gumball, "So besides kicking the Ice Queen's buns what have you been doing lately?" Fionna smiled and thought back a ways. All she could remember doing sleighing that fire dragon and saving that village from a train, but that's it.

"I saved a village, and sleighed a fire dragon. Not much," said Fionna.

"How did you manage to save a village?" asked Gumball.

"Well, a train was off track and Cake and I were able to stop it before it hit the tiny town. It was really close, another two seconds and that small village would have been gone," said Fionna.

"I hate Tiny Prince," mumbled Gumball.

"Why?" asked Fionna.

"It's complicated, let's just say, he's got a bit of a sugar addiction," said Gumball.

"Oh, poor guy," said Fionna. Gumball shook his head and heard the door slam shut.

"Fi, you in here?" asked the voice. Cake came in the door and sat on the couch next to Fionna, "What the clam were you doing?"

"Saved Gumball from the Ice Queen," said Fionna.

"I went back to go get food and you left, no note or nothing," said Cake.

"Sorry, hero senses just turned on," said Fionna.

"Saved me, Blackberry Prince, and Hotdog Prince," said Gumball.

"Well, urg, whatever, happy to see that you are okay," said Cake. Fionna smiled and shrugged. They stayed in the Candy Kingdom with Gumball for another week. Marshall Lee came in while they were there and had something behind his back. He said he had to show something to Gumball. Fionna and Cake led Marshall Lee to Gumball. Fionna sat on one of the tables.

"Gumball, read this," said Marshall Lee. He handed a piece of paper to Gumball. As Gumball started reading his eyes got bigger.

"What does it say?" asked Fionna. Gumball handed Fionna the piece of paper. She read it out loud.

Dear Marshall Lee,

Guess what, I'm back in town. Watch your back; I'm going to go get some of my old friends. Help me and we can rule Aaa together. Help me and that stupid Fionna girl won't have a choice but to be your Queen.

Make your choice, Mommy.

When Fionna finished reading the letter her jaw dropped and she looked at Marshall Lee.

"Don't worry, if you stay here you should be safe. I figured with the Candy Kingdom's protection, you'd be fine," said Marshall Lee.

"You're saying your mother is out to get me!" shouted Fionna.

"Yes, and I am so sorry, look, I am NOT going to help her. Cake and I can fight her off if she comes anywhere near here. She is not going to touch you," said Marshall Lee.

"She better not, or so help me, Marshall Lee!" shouted Cake.

"How did she get out!" asked Fionna.

"No idea, but I swear, I did NOT open the portal!" said Marshall Lee.

"You sure?" asked Fionna.

"I swear I did not, I swear I didn't," said Marshall Lee.

"I will go get the guards," said Gumball running out of the room. When Gumball had the guards all in one place he ordered half of them to guard the castle during the day and the other half at night. Marshall Lee stayed awake almost 24 hours. He fell asleep for about 20 minutes about every 10 hours. Being vampire he didn't require as much sleep, but he still need some. A month went by and no sign of Marshall Lee's mother, thank glob.

"Night, Fi," said Cake turning the light off in the small room. Fionna and Cake had been staying in a small little room in the Candy Caste. It wasn't much, only a small room with a dresser and a Queen sized bed. Everything was pink, of course. Gumball's room was right next door and Marshall Lee was always right outside the room while Fionna was in it. He wanted to make sure his mother didn't break in while she was sleeping. Cake blew out the candle and Fionna fell asleep.

**Fionna's dream**

The Cosmic Owl was sitting on a tree branch with her, "Danger is on its way," said the owl.

"What do you mean?" asked Fionna.

"The Candy Kingdom, come this time tomorrow it will no longer be safe," said the owl.

"What do you mean? Why not?" asked Fionna.

"Danger is coming, someone is coming, damn it child, piece together the puzzle," said the owl.

"Marshall Lee's mother," whispered Fionna, realizing what the owl was getting at.

"Exactly, this time tomorrow the Candy Kingdom will be invaded, you need to get out, that is if you want to live," said the owl.

"I must warn everyone," said Fionna.

"No, don't, this information must stay between you and me, promise me this, Fionna, promise me this and I will help you to live," said the owl. Fionna sighed and nodded.

"How long will I have, until I will be found by Marshall Lee's mother?" asked Fionna.

"One moth, I will give you one month," said the Owl.

"One month! According to the croak dream I will die once I see her!" said Fionna.

"Die?" asked the owl. Fionna stared at the owl, confused.

"Yes," she said. The owl shrugged and screeched.

Fionna opened her eyes and looked around. She got up and put on some clothes. She had to get out, she wrote a note explaining she left, not why, but she said not to try to find her. She grabbed some clothes and shoved them in her back pack. She went over to her hat and put it on. She strapped on her shoes, and slowly opened the door hoping Marshall Lee would be asleep, he was. Fionna grabbed some candy, strawberries, peaches, pears, carrots, apples and a few canteens full of water. She shoved them into her backpack and opened the door she looked up the stairs and looked at Marshall Lee. She looked at Gumball through the small crack in his door and sighed.

"Goodbye," whispered Fionna. She opened the door to the castle doors and started running. Marshall Lee's mother was not going to catch her. Not now, not ever. Not while she was alive and was able to fight any ways. The only way Marshall Lee's mother was going to lay a finger on her was if she was dead, and she didn't see that happening any time soon.


	20. Déjà vu

Chapter 20

Marshall Lee woke up to the sound of Cake's shriek. Cake was running around the Castle looking for Fionna. Marshall Lee sprung up and flew down the stairs, being followed by Gumball who sprang out of bed.

"FIONNA'S GONE!" shouted Cake. She gave Marshall Lee Fionna's note that said that she was gone at not to look for her, "SOMETHING IS WRONG! I KNOW IT! I JUST KNOW IT!"

"Cake, everything is going to be okay, we'll find her, she's going to be fine. Come on, this is Fionna we are talking about, she's probably just gone out for a bit, she'll probably be back by tomorrow," said Marshall Lee. Gumball nodded and looked over to Cake, they decided that if she wasn't back by dinner they would mount a search party.

Fionna was still running after an entire 4 hours of running and never slowed down since she started. Finally she slowed down and sat on the ground. She was in the middle of some desert. She looked around to only find one cactus. There was no way Marshall Lee's mother was going to be out here. She knew what was across this desert, the tart factory. She would be able to pick up some tarts and some paralyzer. She wanted the potion just in case. You never know when some of that might come in handy. She tried to picture the factory in her mind. There was a large forest behind it and behind that some prairie. Then the beach and the Ocean, the Great Ocean, Aaa is an island, surrounded by water. There is believed to be another island out there somewhere, but no one has seen it. Not even Lilly, Fionna's hero. She sat down in the sand and got out some water. She jugged half of one of the canteens. Then she got some apples and ate four of them. She looked around and something just didn't feel right.

When done Fionna got up and started walking across the desert. It took her six days to get out, she had no map, and she didn't have Cake to ride on. By them Marshall Lee, Cake, and 60 Candy people were looking everywhere for Fionna. They weren't even close to Fionna. Marshall Lee was the closest to her, and if he was to go in her direction it would take her 10 days just to catch up with her, flying. Gumball stayed at the Candy Kingdom, fighting off Marshall Lee's mother. Marshall Lee left before being seen. He didn't even know that his mother was in the Candy Kingdom.

Things looked very bad for Gumball and his tiny army of Candy People. Marshall Lee's mother was furious once she learned that Fionna had escaped and her son was nowhere to be seen. She had a goal though; she was going to take over the Candy Kingdom. She had released the Litch and made a deal with her old friend. Control the Candy People, but little did she know a lot of the Candy People wore the jewel that protected them from her spell. Gumball did the same. Death was even fighting against Gumball. Not even caring that Peppermint Maid was on his side. He had business to attend to; she had a deal with Marshall Lee's mother, one that went back centuries ago.

When Fionna made it to the tart factory she picked up one of the containers of paralyzers and put that in three extra bottles, one bottle in another, than one in another, just to be safe. She grabbed some of what Gumball called, "Reject Tarts," and put them in her backpack.

She slipped out the back door and ran into the forest. She knew that in the forest Prince Muscles had his Kingdom, and she would have to get by him without being seen. She walked for about three more hours and sat against a tree. She looked up at the sky, it was pretty late. She had been running since 3. To add onto all of this, she really had no idea where she was going. She ate some tarts and fell asleep.

Marshall Lee had a radio and was talking to Cake, "Any sign of her?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Nope, none here, I am assuming you haven't found her yet either?" asked Cake.

"No, this is madness, no sign of her anywhere? Maybe we are on the wrong side of Aaa," said Marshall Lee.

"I hope that's the case," said Cake.

"It must be, I refuse to believe anything else," said Marshall Lee.

"Why don't you turn around and we'll meet back at the Hotdog Kingdom, we should be two days journey for both of us," said Cake.

"I went by there three days ago, plus I am not going to stop looking. I am going to go the opposite direction of you. Sound good?" asked Marshall Lee. He had a 7 day journey away from her at the moment, and if he continued with his plan he had a chance of catching up with her.

"Okay, should I join you?" asked Cake.

"No, maybe she is on that side, I don't know, we need to work fast though. All we know, we might have passed her without noticing," said Marshall Lee.

"Okay, well I am going to call it a night for my people, we have been walking all day. Talk to you when the sun rises," said Cake turning off her radio. Marshall Lee shoved his radio in his pocket and started floating in Fionna's direction.

Back at the Candy Kingdom Gumball and Peppermint Maid were hiding in a small room near the back of the Kingdom. They were the only two left. Peppermint Maid was terrified and Gumball was as well. They stayed in the corner by a small window. They thought about climbing out, but they had no idea if someone was waiting out there.

"Prince, if this truly is the end of us, I would like to say it has been an honor serving you," whispered Peppermint Maid.

"Thanks, but this cannot be the end," whispered Gumball. They heard some footsteps right outside the door. They saw the handle start to go up and down. Gumball jumped up and opened the window, "Come on!" whispered Gumball. The door swung open and Death was the one who opened it.

"RUN, PRINCE!" shouted Peppermint Maid. Gumball nodded and jumped out the window. HE ran around the Kingdom and ran in Marshall Lee's course direction.

In three days Gumball and Marshall Lee met, "What happened? Is everyone okay?" asked Marshall Lee. Gumball shook his head.

"No, I am afraid not, no one survived," said Gumball.

"Oh no… Not the Candy Kingdom," said Marshall Lee. Gumball nodded and looked around.

"Any sign of Fionna?" asked Gumball. Marshall Lee nodded and from his pocket picked up a small piece of green cloth.

"I am pretty sure this is from her back pack, we must be getting close," said Marshall Lee holding the piece of cloth to his heart, "This may or may not be from her, but it looks like hers. It even smells like Fionna." Gumball stared at Marshall Lee, smelled like Fionna? He knew what she smelt like?

Fionna was still in the forest, no knowing there was a small hole in her backpack. Nothing had fallen out, the clothes she had packed covered the hole. Little did she know that two of her best friends were right behind her. Only about a four day difference. She sat on a small stump and got out some strawberries. She ate some and then went to a small pond. She took her clothes off and slowly entered the cold water. She washed herself and got out. She put some more clothes on and looked around. No one, no one, she had ran into no one the entire time she had been on the run.

She didn't mind though, she was actually kind of happy. Yet, something felt extremely strange, almost like Déjà vu. Fionna shook it off and sent up camp for the night. She grabbed some tarp she had picked up and tied it between two trees creating a hammock.

Marshall Lee and Gumball were still running. Two days went by and they just found more and more clues of Fionna. They found one of the shirts she wore, some foot prints, and even one of her socks. Even though it seems strange to keep all of those things they did. It reminded them that they were close to finding her. Cake was right on their trail, only about three hours away. She grew huge and was running as fast as she could, not knowingly caused Marshall Lee's mother to see her.

After two more days Cake caught up with Marshall Lee and Gumball. None of them knew that Marshall Lee's mother was right behind them. None of them, and Fionna had no idea that soon, very soon, her friends would catch up with her.

Finally after about six more says while Fionna was running she heard something in the bushes. She went up to them and Marshall Lee came out. He started crying tears of joy and hugged her.

"FIONNA YOU'RE OKAY!" shouted Marshall Lee. Fionna guiltily smiled and pulled away.

"Yeah, but listen, it is not safe, you need to go-

"GUYS, FIONNA, IS OVER HERE!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"Excellent," said Marshall Lee's mother coming out of nowhere. Cake and Gumball jumped over the bush.

"FIONNA!" shouted Cake hugging her.

"Great, now everyone is here, that makes everything easier," said Marshall Lee's mother.

"RUN, FIONNA!" shouted Marshall Lee. Cake grew huge and Fionna climbed on. They started running and Marshall Lee's mother used Marshall Lee's axe and hit his head. He shook it off and got up. He floated up and kicked her in the face. Her being huge it wasn't that big of a deal. Gumball was punching her leg. Marshall Lee was able to free his axe from his mother's hand and cut her in the arm. She punched him which flung him straight down.

He was barely able to get up. He threw Gumball the axe and he cut Marshall Lee's mother in the Leg. She shook her head and kicked him and he broke a tree down he hit it so hard. It was a rather small tree, but still.

"WE NEED TO HELP THEM!" shouted Fionna looking back in horror.

"WE NEED TO PREVENT WHAT HAPPENED IN YOUR DREAM!" shouted Cake. Fionna looked back and Marshall Lee got up as Marshall Lee's mother started charging for Cake.

"FASTER!" shouted Fionna. Like the dream, that was as fast as Cake could go. Marshall Lee's mother punched Fionna off Cake and she flew off landing on some rocks. Fionna got up, which was a mistake, she soon fell down. Cake grew as big as Marshall Lee's mother and punched her in the face. Marshall Lee's mother hissed and she hit her.

"SAVE FIONNA!" shouted Cake being punched to the ground. Gumball looked around and nodded. He grabbed Fionna and ran as fast as he could.

"You are going to be okay," he whispered.

"Gum-

"Save your strength," whispered Gumball. Marshall Lee floated up and started helping Cake. Gumball ran into the same cave as the dream, dreading that he knew what was going to happen. He took off Fionna's backpack and laid it beside her. He started stroking her hair crying, "Looks like nothing changed."

"I don't want anything to now that it has gone this far," whispered Fionna.

"You have to be kidding!" shouted Gumball. Fionna shook her head. She was 100% serious. She knew she was going to be okay, she didn't believe in croak dreams really. This was a freak coincidence. She was going to be okay.

"I have a medical kit in my backpack," whispered Fionna. Gumball shook his head.

"NO! NO I AM SAVING YOU!" shouted Gumball.

"That is twisted, what if Alex is your son!" whispered Fionna, "You risk killing him!" Gumball sighed and looked over to her backpack. He went over to hit and took out the kit. Sure enough everything he needed was in there.

"You're sure? Once I start I am not going to be able to stop," asked Gumball. Fionna nodded again and Gumball took a deep breath. Fionna thought something was missing, and she was right.

"FIONNA!" shouted Cake coming in. She was limping, but didn't care. She was covered in bruises and had a black eye. She took Fionna's hand and started crying.

"She doesn't want it any other way," sighed Gumball.

"Remember your croak dream when I was thirteen?" whispered Fionna.

"Yes," said Cake.

"You never died. Either will I, Cake," whispered Fionna. Cake nodded and turned to Gumball. He nodded and started cutting into Fionna. She wanted to start screaming, but she was somehow able to hold it back. It was either that, or she was too weak, right now she couldn't tell the difference. Suddenly she wasn't able to breath anymore. Cake and Gumball started freaking out, and she heard someone coming in the cave.

"FIONNA! FIONNA, YOU BETTER BE OKAY!" shouted Marshall Lee. He took her other hand and started crying. This was fairly new Fionna, other than that one dream she had never seen him cry before. She had seen him almost cry, but never really start to cry.

"Marshall… everything… is going… be okay," she whispered. Suddenly she felt her eyes close.

"BLUE!" shouted Marshall Lee, "BLUE! BUBBA SO SOMETHING!"

"I AM FUCKING TRYING!" shouted Gumball.

"Come on, Fi, come on," whispered Cake.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME, BLUE! DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted Marshall Lee. Fionna started drifting away.

"This is it," she thought to herself, "I'm done." She saw a light and sat between it for some time, and when she heard a baby cry, she touched it. Everything went white, she didn't feel dead, or was that how death felt like?


	21. Souls

Chapter 21

Marshall Lee whipped the tears off of his face and looked down on Fionna, "Blue?" he whispered.

Gumball held the small child in his arms "Marshall Lee, get something to wrap the child in," whispered Gumball. Marshall Lee nodded and ripped through Fionna's back pack to find something to wrap it in. Finally he just took one of her shirts and gave it to him. He wrapped the child in the shirt so the child wouldn't freeze.

"It's a girl," whispered Gumball.

"A girl," whispered Marshall Lee.

"Looks like Fionna was wrong," whispered Cake.

"Speaking of Fionna can you save her?" whispered Marshall Lee going back to her.

"Yes, if you can get me to the Candy Kingdom. We need to act fast and we need to act now," said Gumball examining Fionna.

"Let me see her," whispered Cake. Gumball handed the child to Cake. She smiled and started slowly rocking back and forth using her tail. She started singing a lullaby.

"We need to get to the Candy Kingdom, I can save Fionna, and the child will need care," said Gumball.

"Alex," said Marshall Lee.

"What did you say?" asked Gumball.

"Alex, her name is Alex. Fionna wanted her name to be Alex. It is going to be Alex," said Marshall Lee. Gumball stared at Marshall Lee and shrugged.

"Marshall Lee, can you carry Fionna?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah, Cake, carry Alex," said Marshall Lee picking up Fionna. Cake nodded and looked down at Alex and smiled. Even though everyone was sad and extremely worried, everyone had a small section of happiness. Alex was alive, she was okay. That gave them a small sliver of hope that maybe, maybe, Fionna would be okay.

Running as fast as they could they got to the Candy Kingdom in 6 hours. No stops, poor Alex was starving, they had nothing to feed her but some red Marshall Lee was able to provide by emptying one of the canteens and filling it with some red he poured out of his fangs. She barely drank any of it. When they got into the castle it was extremely quiet.

They all thought too quiet, but didn't have time to think about that. Marshall Lee laid Fionna on a small bed as Gumball ran all over the place grabbing things from every direction. Finally he stuck some needles in her and they saw her chest slowly moving. She was breathing. Cake handed Marshall Lee Alex as she ran looking for a bottle and some milk for her. Marshall Lee smiled looking down at Alex. He went back to looking at Fionna and about started crying. Cake came back five minutes later with a bottle filled with formula. Marshall Lee took the bottle and started feeding Alex.

Gumball stitched everything up on Fionna which stopped her bleeding. He had some more blood pouring into her, she looked horrible. Her eyes were still closed. Gumball took a deep breath and took Alex from Marshall Lee. He placed her down on a different table. There was a loud thud and the lights flickered on and off.

"Hide Alex!" shouted Marshall Lee. Gumball nodded and ran into a different room. The doors swing opened and Death came in with Marshall Lee's mother who was now back to normal size. She looked at Fionna who was hooked up to the machine and smiled.

"Should I, Death?" asked Marshall Lee's mother. Death nodded as she started sucking Fionna's soul. Marshall Lee punched his mother as she had about 80% of her soul.

"GIVE HER THE SOUL BACK!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"Ah, son," said his mother smiling, "How nice to see you in our new Kingdom. Rule beside me."

"I'd rather die again," said Marshall Lee. Cake came behind Death and hit her in the head causing her to become unconscious.

"Where is the new born!" demanded Marshall Lee's mother.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" shouted Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee's mother hissed and hit him in the gut causing him to fall down, but he got right back up. Cake wrapped herself around his mother, making it so she couldn't move.

"GIVE FIONNA BACK HER SOUL!" shouted Cake. Marshall Lee drew a circle around his mother and ran to the cabinets. He got out some bug milk and returned to his mother.

"NEVER!" shouted his mother. Marshall Lee threw the milk on the circle and Cake jumped off. Marshall Lee threw the bug milk and quickly chanted the words that opened the Nightosphear. His mother slowly withered inside.

"Bitch," whispered Marshall Lee. He ran back to Fionna and stroked her hair; part of her soul was missing. That takes forever to heal and it rare that it even does heal. Gumball came running back out with Alex still in his arms. He looked around the room.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

"Yes," said Marshall Lee, "She is gone. She is back in the Nightosphear."

"What is wrong with her!" asked Gumball.

"Her soul, my mother sucked some of it out, can you fix it?" asked Marshall Lee. Gumball nodded, he handed Marshall Lee Alex and ran into his lab. He came back out with some blue liquid. Gumball said that it was risky, but if he gave Fionna that potion her soul would be back in four years. Four years was still a long time, but it was all they had. Marshall Lee nodded and looked over to Cake who nodded.

"So, this may or may not work?" asked Cake.

"We have no way of knowing. After four years. After four years we will know," said Gumball looking over to Fionna, "It is risky, but it's all I got." Marshall Lee and Cake agreed. It really was the one thing they had that had a chance of saving Fionna.

Gumball put the potion into a shot and held it up to the light. He nodded and put the potion into her arm and took the needle out. Fionna gave a small whimper and Marshall Lee closed his eyes. He opened them and Gumball was over by Death on the floor. Peppermint Maid came in the door and hugged Gumball.

"Prince, when the vampire went back into the Nightosphear everyone returned to normal!" shouted Peppermint Maid. She went to Death who was on the floor and crossed her arms. Death opened her eyes and looked up at Peppermint Maid.

"Dear, Peppermint Maid, friend-

"Don't you friend me, Death!" shouted Peppermint Maid interrupting Death.

"I am sorry, but we have a contract, Peppermint Maid, it was either that, or my death," said Death.

"How does that even work? Death dying?" asked Peppermint Maid.

"I never want to find out," said Death, "I will leave, and hope never to come back. I recaptured Litch, she is in bars. I am so sorry for your friend, I hope she gets better." Death descended back into the ground and Marshall Lee looked over to Alex who was now covered in a pink blanket. Her large eyes were looking around, curious. He stared into them and smiled.

They were his eyes.

They were his dark coal like eyes. He smiled and noticed that she had his extremely pale skin and Fionna's golden hair. He picked her up and looked into her eyes. She looked into his and just stared. Cake came up behind Marshall Lee and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Cake. Marshall Lee nodded and handed Alex to Cake.

"Look at her eyes," whispered Marshall Lee. Cake looked into Alex's eyes and smiled.

"She has your eyes," whispered Cake. Marshall Lee nodded as Gumball came back in the room.

"Where's Alex?" asked Gumball. Cake handed Gumball Alex and he went to go in the other room.

"What are you doing with her?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I am going to check to see whose she is," said Gumball.

"Look into her eyes," said Marshall Lee. Gumball stared at Marshall Lee and then down at Alex. He stared right into her eyes and then at Marshall Lee.

"That is definitely not pink or blue," said Gumball.

"Alex, the Vampire Princess," said Marshall Lee.


	22. Happy Ending

Epilogue

Everyone was gathered around Fionna's bed. Cake, Gumball, Mochro, Marshall Lee, and even Alex, who was now 6 years old, 6 years old and never knew her mother. Alex and Marshall Lee did visit every day they could though. Alex had Fionna's golden hair and Marshall Lee's dark coal like eyes. Alex reminded everyone so much of Fionna. She was even wearing one of Fionna's old dresses from when she was a child. It was light blue and went down to about her knees. Cake couldn't look at Alex without almost crying any more, no one could.

"I think it's time we unplug the machines," said Gumball. He looked around, Marshall Lee shook his head.

"No, those are the only things keeping Fionna alive," said Marshall Lee.

"Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, Alex," sighed Marshall Lee. Alex started crying and Marshall Lee picked up her up and started stroking her long golden hair.

"Marshall Lee, it's time we moved on, all of us, she would have wanted this," said Cake. Marshall Lee sighed, he knew Cake was right, and for Cake to say that, it must be the end. Cake was the last person you would ever expect to say that.

"Do it," whispered Marshall Lee. Alex started crying harder and hugged Marshall Lee tighter.

"MOMMY!" cried Alex. Gumball removed the mask from Fionna's face. The machines went blank. Alex jumped off of Marshall Lee. She looked down on her mother, "Come back, Mommy," she whispered, "you can't be gone, come back." Cake went up to Alex and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Alex-

"GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Alex. Cake stepped back and Alex continued crying. Alex took her mother's hand, "MOMMY!"

"Alex, come on, how about some ice cream?" asked Marshall Lee giving an attempt to cheer her up. He wanted to cry, but not right now. Not in front of Alex.

"You go, I'm not leaving. NOT EVER!" shouted Alex. Gumball went to go cover up Fionna's face with a sheet but Alex pushed Gumball off, "DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH MOMMY!" A tear slid down Alex's cheek and landed on Fionna.

"Come on, Alex, let's go…" said Marshall Lee picking up Alex.

"NO!" she cried kicking Marshall Lee. She jumped off and ran back to Fionna.

"Mommy, you're okay, please! PLEASE! MOMMY!" she started bawling. She put her head on Fionna's stomach, and she felt her breathing and her heart slowly beating. She took her head off and looked to Fionna's closed eyes, "Mommy?" whispered Alex.

"Alex?" whispered Fionna.

"Mommy?" cried Alex, Fionna shook her head, "MOMMY!" Fionna opened her eyes and for the first time saw her daughter.

"Alex, you… you're so… beautiful," whispered Fionna.

"You are too, Mommy," whispered Alex. Fionna started crying and pulled Alex's head down and hugged it.

"I love you," she whispered, half crying.

"I love you too, Mommy," said Alex. Marshall Lee smiled and went to the other side of Fionna.

"Hey, blue," he whispered.

"Marshall Lee," she whispered looking up at him, "No changes?" she asked smiling tears of joy going down her face.

Marshall Lee shook his head, "She's wanted to meet you her entire life."

"So have I," whispered Fionna looking back at Alex, "My little girl, just like you said."

"FI!" shouted Cake stretching to be face to face with her.

"Cake!" whispered Fionna. Cake hugged Fionna and started crying.

"Fionna, I thought… I thought…." Cake couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well, thank glob I'm not… Now where's that ice cream I heard you bring up, Marshall? Sounds good to me," whispered Fionna. Alex gave a small quiet laugh.

"Yeah, Daddy, can we have ice cream?" asked Alex. Marshall Lee smiled and looked over to Gumball.

"Will Fionna be able to?" asked Marshall Lee. Gumball nodded.

"Only a small amount though," said Gumball.

"Yay!" squealed Alex. Fionna and Marshall Lee laughed. Gumball left and came back with four bowls of chocolate ice cream, "yay, chocolate's my favorite!"

"Mine, too," said Fionna smiling.

"I know, Daddy told me, he told me a lot about you, Mommy. He told me how you beat Grandma once, how you beat the Litch, you're a hero, Mommy!" said Alex.

"I guess so, what else did Daddy tell you about me?" asked Fionna. Marshall Lee started blushing.

"He always says how pretty you are. You met when you were 13, a whole lot!" said Alex shoving a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"She's all human," whispered Marshall Lee.

"How is that possible?" asked Fionna.

"No idea," said Marshall Lee, "I was surprised too." Fionna smiled and looked at her small family. Marshall Lee looked at Alex who had chocolate ice cream all over her face.

"Alex, you've got…" Gumball quested towards Alex's chocolaty face.

"Uncle Bubba, do not!" said Alex.

"Really, you couldn't help yourself, could you?" asked Fionna looking over to Marshall Lee who smiled.

"No, I couldn't… watch…" he said.

"Bubba," said Alex.

"Bubba," mocked Marshall Lee.

"Bubba," mocked Alex.

"Bubba," mocked Marshall Lee.

"BUBBA!" shouted Alex.

"STOP IT!" shouted Gumball. Alex and Marshall Lee started laughing and high fived.

"Nice, you win," said Marshall Lee pretending to bow down to Alex.

"They turned it into a game," growled Gumball. Alex and Marshall Lee continued laughing.

"Not cool guys," said Fionna. Alex stopped laughing and the smile went right off of her face.

"Sorry, Mommy," said Alex. Marshall Lee however continued laughing. Fionna smiled and took one of the sheets and cleaned off Alex's face.

"Mommy, that tickles!" giggled Alex. Fionna was able to get out of the Candy hospital in three days. Alex gave Fionna a present. It was wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper. When Fionna unwrapped it the present was her old bunny hat.

"Thank you, Alex," said Fionna, smiling. Fionna turned to Marshall Lee and smiled, "Does this make me your Vampire Queen?" Marshall Lee's eyes widened and shrugged.

"If you want to," said Marshall Lee.

"Forever," said Fionna. Later that night after Alex was in bed back at Marshall Lee's house Marshall Lee was looking at Fionna's neck.

"You are sure about this?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna nodded and closed her eyes. Marshall Lee slowly sank his fangs into Fionna's neck, when he finally pulled away the bite marks were there. She looked at her arm that slowly started turning paler and she felt her teeth getting sharper. She felt different.

"I'm your Vampire Queen forever and ever," whispered Fionna.

"Don't you forget it," whispered Marshall Lee.


	23. Sweet Ending

. Alt Ending 2

6 years later

Everyone was gathered around Fionna's bed, Cake, Gumball, Mochro, Marshall Lee, and even Alex, who was now 6 years old She 6 years old and never got to know her mother. Alex and Marshall Lee did visit every day they could though. Alex had Fionna's golden hair and Marshall Lee's dark coal like eyes. Alex reminded everyone so much of Fionna. She was even wearing one of Fionna's old dresses from when she was a child. It was light blue and went down to about her knees. Cake couldn't look at Alex without almost crying any more, no one could.

"Do it, Marshall, it has been 6 years, she is not going to get better, it is a marcel she is still alive, do it," said Gumball. Marshall Lee looked over to Alex who was crying. He went up to Alex and got down to eye level.

"Mommy's going to be okay, alright?" said Marshall Lee. Alex's face was buried in Cake's tail. Cake was hugging her, trying to calm her down. Alex turned around and looked at her father.

"Mommy's going to be like you right?" asked Alex. Marshall Lee smiled and nodded. He whipped the tears off of her cheek.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. In fact she is about to get a lot better," he said smiling. Alex smiled and went back to hugging Cake.

"Go ahead and do it Marshall, while she's buried in my tail, this is probably not something she should see," said Cake. Marshall Lee nodded, Alex looked up at Cake. Cake smiled and let her tail tickle Alex's nose which made her giggle. While Cake was distracting Alex Marshall Lee went up to Fionna. He sighed and looked at Fionna. He moved her hair to the side so he could see her neck. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He slowly went down and bit her. He went back in disgust. He looked at Fionna who now had vampire bites. Her skin slowly started turning paler and paler until she looked like Marshall Lee. Gumball took the breathing mask off of her face and looked down at her.

"I cannot believe I just bit her," whispered Marshall Lee.

"Hey, you do what you need to do… Do you know when she will wake up?" asked Gumball.

"About five minutes," said Marshall Lee looking down at Fionna.

"Did you do it?" asked Cake. Marshall Lee nodded, Alex looked at them confused.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Mommy is about to get a lot better," said Marshall Lee.

"REALLY!" asked Alex. Marshall Lee gave a small laugh and picked up Alex.

"Yeah, would you like to meet your mommy now?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Heck yeah!" said Alex. He smiled and floated over by Fionna's bed. After about five minutes Fionna opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and felt her neck.

"Alex, is… is that you?" asked Fionna looking at her daughter for the first time. Alex nodded and a tear went down her cheek.

"Yeah… it is… it is, Mommy…" she said.

"You were right, Marshall Lee," said Fionna smiling.

"Yeah, I usually am," he said.

"Oh, Alex, you're so pretty," said Fionna, "Marshall, can you put her on my lap please?" She sat up leaning against the back of the bed. Marshall Lee nodded and slowly placed Alex on Fionna's lap.

"Got her?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Yeah, thanks," said Fionna, "Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry you had to wait this long to meet me," Fionna said starting to cry.

"Mommy, please, don't cry," said Alex starting to cry herself, "Daddy told me you saved me by making yourself like this." Fionna smiled.

"I wanted to make sure my little angel was okay," she said.

"She looks just like you, doesn't she?" asked Marshall Lee smiling.

"Yep, I look just like you, Mommy!" said Alex smiling. Fionna tilted her head.

"Only her eyes, mine are blue… She's got yours Marshall," said Fionna. Alex giggled trying to look at her own eyes.

"Hmm… How you feeling?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Funny," she said.

"That's 'cause you are just like Daddy now, Mommy!" said Alex.

"Vampire," whispered Marshall Lee. Fionna felt her neck and looked at her extremely pale skin, "I'm sorry, but it was the only way to save you."

"It's okay," said Fionna, "Thanks, because of you I am finally meeting Alex, right?" Alex giggled and nodded. Fionna smiled and hugged her, "How is she with sunlight?"

"Oh, well… She is all human, she's just got real sensitive skin. The sun won't destroy her or anything, oh, and garlic is off limits" said Marshall Lee.

"Really?" asked Fionna. Alex giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am okay in the sun!" she said.

"Yeah, she found our weakness, I hope she doesn't try anything when she gets older," joked Marshall Lee.

"Same rude humor," said Fionna, "She wouldn't do anything like that. Would you, Alex?" asked Fionna. Alex shook her head. Cake walked over.

"I don't know… Sounds like something you'd do," said Cake smiling.

"Cake!" said Fionna hugging her close friend.

"I would not, Aunt Cake!" said Alex.

"She is a lot like you, Fionna, but she is also a lot like Marshall. It is so something she would do," said Cake. Fionna smiled and looked over to Marshall Lee who smiled.

"Maybe," he said.

"Would not!" said Alex.

"Don't know, Alex, you might when you get older," said Gumball walking over.

"Uncle Bubba, would not!" said Alex.

"Really, you couldn't help yourself, could you?" asked Fionna looking over to Marshall Lee who smiled.

"No, I couldn't… watch…" he said.

"Bubba," said Alex.

"Bubba," mocked Marshall Lee.

"Bubba," mocked Alex.

"Bubba," mocked Marshall Lee.

"BUBBA!" shouted Alex.

"STOP IT!" shouted Gumball. Alex and Marshall Lee started laughing and high fived.

"Nice, you win," said Marshall Lee pretending to bow down to Alex.

"They turned it into a game," growled Gumball. Alex and Marshall Lee continued laughing.

"Not cool guys," said Fionna. Alex stopped laughing and the smile went right off of her face.

"Sorry, Mommy," said Alex. Marshall Lee however continued laughing. Mochro came behind Cake and put his hove on her shoulder. He started tapping with the other one.

"Mochro thinks it's funny too, Alex," said Cake.

"Glad you're back," said Gumball half smiling.

"Yep, my mommy's back!" said Alex hugging Fionna.

"For ever and ever," whispered Fionna.

"Promise?" asked Alex.

"Promise," replied Fionna.


	24. Sad Ending

6 years later

Everyone was gathered around Fionna's bed. Cake, Gumball, Mochro, Marshall Lee, and even Alex, who was now 6 years old, 6 years old and never knew her mother. Alex and Marshall Lee did visit every day they could though. Alex had Fionna's golden hair and Marshall Lee's dark coal like eyes. Alex reminded everyone so much of Fionna. She was even wearing one of Fionna's old dresses from when she was a child. It was light blue and went down to about her knees. Cake couldn't look at Alex without almost crying any more, no one could.

"I think it's time we unplug the machines," said Gumball. He looked around, Marshall Lee shook his head.

"No, those are the only things keeping Fionna alive," said Marshall Lee.

"Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, Alex," sighed Marshall Lee. Alex started crying and Marshall Lee picked up her up and started stroking her long golden hair.

"Marshall Lee, it's time we moved on, all of us, she would have wanted this," said Cake. Marshall Lee sighed, he knew Cake was right, and for Cake to say that, it must be the end. Cake was the last person you would ever expect to say that.

"Do it," whispered Marshall Lee. Alex started crying harder and hugged Marshall Lee tighter.

"MOMMY!" cried Alex. Gumball removed the mask from Fionna's face. The machines went blank. Alex jumped off of Marshall Lee. She looked down on her mother, "Come back, Mommy," she whispered, "you can't be gone, come back." Cake went up to Alex and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Alex-

"GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Alex. Cake stepped back and Alex continued crying. Alex took her mother's hand, "MOMMY!"

"Alex, come on, how about some ice cream?" asked Marshall Lee giving an attempt to cheer her up. He wanted to cry, but not right now. Not in front of Alex.

"You go, I'm not leaving. NOT EVER!" shouted Alex. Gumball went to go cover up Fionna's face with a sheet but Alex pushed Gumball off, "DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH MOMMY!" A tear slid down Alex's cheek and landed on Fionna.

"Come on, Alex, let's go…" said Marshall Lee picking up Alex.

"NO!" she cried kicking Marshall Lee. She jumped off and ran back to Fionna.

"Mommy, you're okay, please! PLEASE! MOMMY!" she started bawling.

"Marshall," whispered Gumball ,"She's not waking up." Marshall Lee sighed and nodded.

"Please, Alex, come," said Marshall Lee. Alex sniffed and hugged her mother tighter.

"MOMMY!" she cried, "PLEASE, MOMMY, PLEASE!" Gumball left the room, trying not to be seen crying, "MOMMY!"

"Alex," said Marshall Lee.

"Please," she whispered. Marshall Lee picked up Alex and held her tight.

"Hand her to me," said Cake. Marshall Lee nodded and handed Alex to Cake. She started singing a song her father used to sing to her and Fionna when they were just kids.

"Don't be weepy, sleepy puppies

Slip your slippers on your footies

In the morning, you'll get goodies;

Puppy hat and puppy hoodies.

No stripes or polka-dots.

Heather grey and feather soft;

baby pink or baby bluuuuuuuuuue

All the drawstrings you can chew."

Alex hugged Cake even tighter as she continued to sing the song over and over again. Finally she fell asleep in Cake's arms.

"Just keep singing," whispered Cake. Marshall Lee nodded and continued singing the lullaby. When they got home Marshall Lee set Alex down on her bed and continued singing and stroking her hair.

After about two years Alex finally got over her mother's death. She never really got over it, she still cried sometimes, but she wasn't as bad any more. Marshall Lee and Cake saw so much of Fionna in Alex; it helped them move on too. Gumball seemed to never move on. He seemed to sit alone every night and softly cry. Now whenever Alex hears the lullaby sleepy puppies she can't help but stop crying.


End file.
